The Toa's Apprentice
by Inhumunculus
Summary: There were things that I have been sure about, but never did it cross my mind that I would one day be thrown into the midst of a might maelstrom of good and evil - and I was at the center. Now, uncertainty just may be my undoing. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I took this down because I probably was never going to finish it, but I'm putting it back up - this time as a revised version. The last time I wrote it, I was twelve, so a few years later I'm pulling it out of the woodworks and making it even better. **

**So, for those of you who had read this before, come and do it again and don't forget to drop a review. Happy reading~**

* * *

><p>It was a regular night when all of this mischief happened, and once I get through with the end of my story you will see what I mean. I know what you might be thinking: "Oh, it's just another boring memoir that I probably shouldn't waste another minute of my valuable time on", but I assure you that if you continue reading it will be worth it.<p>

You see, like most memoirs, they are about real life situations and real life problems, but my story is so outlandish and so far fetched that you'd think that I was making it all up. But I'm not. All that I am about to tell you is one-hundred percent true. Every word, every syllable and every name is true and not something I pulled out of a comic book. No, all of this that you are about to read is true. And, unfortunately, it all happened to me at the tender age of twelve.

Now, you're still probably about to turn away and read something else more interesting and probably accredited with more reviews than you can count. Once more, I implore you to continue on because if you enjoy reading about how ordinary people can go on to be tossed into extraordinary circumstances then this is the story for you. If you enjoy reading about terrible betrayals and horrifying battles, then please keep reading.

If you still plan to turn away, dear reader, and you feel I still have not piqued your interest then go right ahead, but if I somehow have captured your attention then let me go on to tell you more about myself and what you shall be reading for the next few chapters.

My name is Cheryl "Rahaga" Pride. I am twelve years old and this is my story of how I was kidnapped by one of the most well-known Toa of all time.

Now, there are many ways I could start this story. I could start it with a cliche like "Once upon a time" or "It was a dark and stormy night", but that's not how it happened. My whole venture started out as normally as the sun rises in the morning. It started with ramen.

* * *

><p>As I walked down the epicenter of the road on that cool November night, I only had two things on my mind: make it to my bed and chug down my steaming bowl of ramen before I got there. It was roughly ten o'clock in the evening, much later than any twelve year old should be walking around. It was late fall, my favorite time of year, and a chill wind picked up, causing a shiver to run up my spine. I clutched the warm soup in my numb hands and took a deep swig, hoping to fight back the cold. The hot broth ran down my throat and into my belly, sending waves of warmth throughout my form. The heat ran all the way down to the tips of my toes and back up to the top of my head. I smiled.<p>

"This is what Friday nights are all about."

Of course, the ramen and late-night walks weren't the only reason I adored Fridays. They were special, a time where I didn't have to rush home from school to do my homework (even though I did that anyways, no matter what day it was) and I could just kick back and relax.

Luckily for me, that also meant going out with very little curfew at all. I lived in a very safe town where the crime rate was almost zero (a rarity considering it was an American town) and was allowed to go out and not come back until a few hours after dusk. I wasn't a huge troublemaker on my outings, I normally just bummed around with people I knew from school before making my weekly trip to the drug store and purchasing a 99-cent ramen take-out before returning home.

That night was one of those nights.

A few minutes later, I finished my cup of ramen and tossed it into the nearest trashcan. I then dug into my leather jacket pocket and pulled out a bright red rectangular box that read "Pocky" on the front in bright yellow letters. Now was time for dessert. I flipped open the lid and tore open one of the two packets within the box. With my teeth, I pulled out a chocolate covered stick and munched on it happily, continuing on my merry way.

I paused on the side of the curb, right beneath the orange glow of a streetlight and glanced around. I wasn't far from my house so I decided to take my time getting there. After all, I was in no big rush. Stepping off the curb, I leisurely walked along the asphalt, making a point to stay close to the sidewalk just in case. I began to walk out of the light, when I saw a shadowy figure in the next light. I stopped short and stared at the figure, feeling a chill crawl up my spine - and it wasn't from the cold. Whatever - or whoever - this figure was, it was no friend to me.

I pointed out key details about this figure and made a mental note of each: by size, it must have been nearly fifteen feet tall at the least, making even an elephant seem puny. The build wasn't what I was used to; blocky in shape with nothing about it being human. And lastly were its eyes. The eyes were red and glowed like fire, especially in the dim light - but there were no pupils, just glowing points of molten light. At first, I thought someone might be playing a trick and was simply wearing a costume, but when I resumed my pace, a bolt of black suddenly hit the road a few inches away from me and shattered the asphalt, raining shrapnel down on my head. That was when I knew this was no prank and, to my sudden shock, a single name floated to the surface of my mind . . .

"Makuta . . ." I breathed. A pause. "Wait . . . Makuta?" I repeated in disbelief. There was no way. Makuta was a being of darkness that I had read about in old stories, a fictional figure much like Tom Sawyer and the Easter bunny. This had to be a figment of my imagination, I thought. _Yeah, that was it. I was just too tired. _

I couldn't help but chuckle at my own foolishness. My imagination had run off with me and left my common sense behind. What a crack up.

However, as another ball of shadow was already crackling in his hand and, the color drained from my face. This was no figment of my imagination and I wasn't sleeping. This was real and I was in real danger.

"Oh snap!" I shot down the street like a rabbit, Makuta hot on my tail. He tried hitting me several times and I avoided each - barely. I tried to figure out why he was chasing me - then again it was Makuta so I really didn't need a reason. I rounded a turn and went down a wooded path that snaked behind my neighborhood. I put on another burst of speed and gained a few yards and it was all I needed. My advantage allowed me to scamper up a tree and away from the main path. Once in the safety of the branches, I quieted my breathing and waited for the renowned villain to pass me by.

That was when my luck ran out.

Makuta stopped right under me and looked around. Now I could see why Makuta are considered by some to be smart.

"Show yourself," he snarled as he stomped around.

As quietly as I could, lay back against a branched and considered my options. One: stay quiet and hope he goes away; two: make a fast break for it and hope for the best; or three: give up. None of these were very good and would certainly end in disaster, nonetheless, I didn't have any other choices. As I pondered over my predicament, Makuta found me, his hideous masked face a foot from where I lay.

His sudden appearance caused me to scream and lose my balance on the branch. I tumbled end over end through the thick limbs of the tree, trying to catch one on my way down. I wasn't so lucky as I landed hard on the ground with a sickening crunch. The wind rushed from my lungs in one swift movement and I gasped, stunned.

Makuta stepped in front of me and hauled me to my feet, keeping a tight grip on the collar of my jacket. He cackled then, pulling me in close. "You cannot hide from me," he hissed with amusement.

I felt my face turn green as his fetid breath washed over me. I almost threw up. "Whew!" I recoiled, tears beading in my eyes. I pulled a small plastic box from my pocket and held it up. "How about a mint?"

No sooner had the words left my mouth that I knew I had said the wrong thing. Now I know no one likes to be insulted but insulting a Makuta? Let's just say they don't take lightly to offense.

Makuta hissed and snarled, raising his palm to allow tendrils of dark energy to pool in his palm. I instantly my eyes and waited for my abrupt end, when Makuta suddenly cried out and dropped me. A shrill cry escaped me on my way down and I grunted upon landing, massaging my aching backside. The towering mechanical giant before me began behaving erratically, moving every which way with frenzied, and jerking movements. I fled from his rampage to the safety of a cluster of bushes on the side of the path and watched closely in the dim light. Makuta yanked and clawed at something over his eyes. Something transparent and melting . . . .

"Ice!" I gasped in revelation.

"Why are you still sitting there?" A hand clad in armor grabbed the back of my jacket and pulled me out of my crouch and towards the path once more. Thinking it was another Makuta, I wriggled and fought to defend myself, though it was unnecessary. No sooner had I been grabbed did my savior (or captor for that matter) shove me down the opposite end of the path.

I stumbled and barely caught myself in time before colliding with the ground. "What was that for?" I called once I turned my back towards Makuta and the new stranger. The darkness prevented me from seeing who had come to my aid, though a split second later the ground at my feet flash froze and I slipped.

"No arguing!" my rescuer called. He was male; that much was certain. "Get moving! I can't hold him off forever!" When I refused to move his impatience increased. "What're you standing there for? Run!"

I was more than happy to comply.

I ran at full speed down the leaf-littered dirt road, not stopping until I reached the main street that led up to my neighborhood. I bent over, hands on my knees, and panted, wiping sweat from my brow. If there was one thing I wasn't expecting, it was a workout on the most relaxing night of the week.

A pair of footsteps pounded on the asphalt behind me and I straightened myself up to meet whoever was approaching. It wasn't Makuta (the steps weren't heavy enough to be him) so that only left one possible candidate. My heart beat in anticipation on finding out who my rescuer was. He was obviously a being of power if he could spontaneously form ice out of mid-air. Images flashed through my head of who it could be and as his pace slowed and he drew closer to the orange light of the streetlight . . . my hopes suddenly fell and I frowned.

"Toa . . . Kopaka," I said with a disappointed sigh.

Kopaka regarded me with even less excitement and leaned against his length ice blade. Patches of frost still clung to the sliver and blue blades. "Don't sound too upset about it," he said sarcastically in the same biting tone he was famous for.

I pouted and crossed my arms over one another. "Well sorry, but I was just expecting . . . I don't know. Can I trade you for Pohatu instead?"

He raised an eyebrow and his frown deepened. "Do I look like a trading card?"

I shrunk back, intimidated. There was nothing worse than an angry Toa of Ice. "Fair enough. Now, if you'd be so kind as to answer three questions: Why is Makuta here? Why are you here? And why me?"

"To kill you; to protect you; and you serve some purpose."

I blinked, astonished by the abruptness of his answers. Apparently the stories did not lie. "You're pretty blunt, aren't you?"

"If you want long conversation, 'trade' me with Lewa," he replied as icily as the snow he commanded. "If you want short, sweet and to the point, I'm the one for you."

I nodded, satisfied with his explanation. "Can you elaborate on what purpose I serve? I mean, I'm nothing special, right?"

Kopaka shook his head, his patience wearing thin. "Wrong."

My optimism faded and I asked again, "Right?"

He shook his head. "No."

"What do you mean 'no'?" I shot back, frightened. "There has to be nothing special about me."

He shook his head again. "I wish there wasn't but there is. Now, come with me." He grasped my jacket sleeve and began escorting me up the street. "I will give you time to take anything you want with you, but not too much. you may lose most of it if you ever come back."

"Wait a minute," I cried, shifting out of his grasp. I put some distance between us and stared at him, an eyebrow arched. "Go with you where? What do you mean pack?"

"To the island of Mata Nui," he replied icily, "where else?" He produced a rustic Kanohi Olmak from his pack, a mask used specifically for passing through different dimensions. "I suggest you get packing."

I ran a hand through my hair, trying to make sense of what it was that was going on. In the blink of an eye, I went from being a seventh grader in junior high school to being hunted by Makuta and rescued by Kopaka. The situation was so farfetched that if I fell asleep right then and there, I would wake up in my bed. Suddenly, Kopaka snapped in front of my face and I yelped, jarred from my imaginings.

"If you're going to dream then I will leave you here," the Ice Toa threatened. "I will not go through the trouble of taking care of a unrealistic dreamer." I was about to deny me dreaming at all, but Kopaka wouldn't hear any of it. "You have ten minutes to gather whatever you wish to take. Otherwise I am leaving without you and you will be at the mercy of the Makuta."

"That's it?" I asked, baffled. "You're just going to leave me with an ultimatum like that." Kopaka was rumored to be many things, blunt, sarcastic, rude and loyal, but this was downright cruel.

The Toa Nuva of Ice shouldered his blade and looked down at me boredly, as if I were no more than a moment's annoyance. "You have eight minutes left," he said, ignoring my last statement. "Though if you don't want to pack any memorabilia of your life here, that's fine too."

Kopaka followed me to my house, keeping close in case Makuta decided to attack. He didn't give me any of the finer details as to how he escaped Makuta; just that the hulking giant had fled soon after Kopaka had decided to face him alone. It seemed odd to me; normally Makuta didn't run. He wasn't a coward.

We stopped at my house a short time after and we both stared up to look at it. My home was nothing special, the average two-story American home in a quiet suburban neighborhood. Though it was considered "grand" by Kopaka as most of the homes on Mata Nui were no more than stone, mud, or brick huts. I didn't like the though that I would most likely be living in one when I went with him.

"I won't be long," I said as a moved towards the front door, pulling a key from my pocket. Kopaka nodded and opted to wait outside to guard against any intruders. I shook my head. He was too serious sometimes. "Nothing's going to happen," I said before walking in. "There hasn't been so much as a break in for years."

He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, staring out into the darkened street. "You never know."

Deeming him as paranoid, I went inside and quietly closed the door. My parents were sleeping by this time and I didn't want to wake them and have to explain why there was a seven-foot mechanical being standing on our front porch. The less they knew, the better.

On silent feet, I crept up to my room and grasped a soccer duffle bag and flung open my drawers, grabbing clothes, shoes, a couple books to read and my iPod. I made sure it was fully charged before heading towards the door. I suddenly stopped and looked over to my dresser, reaching over to pick up a locket. It was a birthday present I had gotten a few years ago with a picture of my family inside. It was my most prized possession. Slipping it around my neck, I charged out of the house and to the front porch again. I didn't bother to take my house key with me. I had a feeling I wouldn't be back for a long time.

Kopaka glanced up at me as I stepped out onto the porch, the duffle bag slung over my shoulder. He didn't seem too concerned about my conflicted expression. "Ready?"

I bit my lip, suddenly having second thoughts. I didn't want to leave my family, but if Makuta was after me then I had no choice. Though I did consider if he would go after my parents, but thought otherwise. If it were me he was after, then he wouldn't bother with them. I nodded. "Ready."

Kopaka produced the Olmak from his pack once more and took me out to the street. Placing it over his own mask of Far-Seeing, he willed a portal into existence, a swirling vortex of color that it left me momentarily blinded. The Toa was on his way towards it, but I stopped him with my voice.

"Kopaka," I said in a small voice. I met his icy gaze as he glanced back at me; he looked alien to me staring out of the slanted, helmet-like visor of the mask. "What exactly is it that I'll be doing on Mata Nui? I mean, why are you taking me there?"

He turned back to the portal. "I already told you, to protect you . . . and to be my apprentice. I will teach you how to become the next Toa of Ice . . . in case something should happen to me."

I pulled a face. None of this made any sense to me. to could just find Matoran to replace them right, so what did they need humans for? Especially average humans like me? Before I could inquire more about what was to happen to me, he stepped through the portal - dragging me along with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarcastic tone is still still, nothing too fancy. Just wanted to give you all something to chew on. Uh . . . this will be updated sporadically and will have no set update schedule, as I'm currently working on another project, so bear with me. <strong>

**Thank you all for reading and I'll be back . . . sometime in the future . . . I hope.**

**Note: iPod is copywrite Apple Inc. **

**Bionicle is copywrite Lego**

**I own nothing -_-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, it's been a while since I updated this, on account I'm just working on other projects and I only do this to improve my editing skills. **

* * *

><p>I couldn't recall much about the journey through the portal. It was a mix of sound and color that traveled by so fast nothing stood still enough for me to remember it. Though once another portal opened up, I distinctly remember my landing as not being very smooth. Inexperienced with traveling via portal, I lost my footing coming out and stumbled, landing awkwardly on my side. I groaned and sat up, feeling around my ribs to see if anything had broke. Thankfully nothing was hurt. However, if anything was hurt, I would have forsook any attention towards it to take in the majesty of my surroundings.<p>

The portal had brought us to the crest of a hill overlooking a sweeping expanse of shoreline. Golden sand met gentle lapping waves branching out to an endless blue ocean. A massive, lush jungle was off to our left, its soggy terrain dissolving into the sandy grains of the beach. Sea birds called above our heads where wisps of white cloud sailed through the pale blue sky. Small white flowers similar to daisies carpeted the hillside, sbeartered among the many long blades of grass. In the distance, a powerful volcano churned out clouds of white smoke and a little beyond that a towering, snow-capped mountain range.

I could not contain a huge smile from creeping across my face at this magnificent sight. A slight breeze played across the landscape and I took in a lungful of fresh air, falling back into the hillside with my arms and legs spread out on either side of me. If people thought that Hawaii was paradise on earth, then they certainly have never been to Mata Nui.

A dark shadow loomed over me and I opened my eyes to stare up at Kopaka. He no longer wore the Olmak and his icy eyes gazed down at me with something along the lines of amusement. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked in a light tone. I was surprised when I realized he actually seemed relaxed.

"You have no idea," I replied, keeping my smile. I knotted my hands in the carpet of daises and grass. "Everything's so green, so beautiful." I sat up and pulled up a couple daisies, gingerly tearing away the white petals until there was a small pile of them in my palm. "It's unlike anything I would have ever imagined." Another sweeping breeze passed us by and stole the petals from my hand, carrying them away in its strong current towards the ocean. I sighed contentedly as I watched the white things disappear from sight. "As harsh as it sounds, I don't think I ever want to go back home."

It was a troubling statement that caught me off-guard, but in all aspects the place I came from had too many problems and too many things to worry about. A day didn't go by when I didn't think about an overdue homework assignment or getting in trouble at home. However on this seemingly peaceful and placid island, there was no way any worries could ever exist. It truly was a paradise.

A cold chill blew down my spine as Kopaka chuckled once in his throat. "We'll see how long that statement will last," he uttered. The Ice Toa took in a deep breath before nudging me with the blunt part of his ice blade. I flinched away from the weapon as if it were some snake that might bite. "Come. We have much to do." He was already starting to descend the hill.

"Like what?" I asked, standing up. I tightened the strap on my soccer duffle bag. It had wedged loose in the portal.

"Many things," Kopaka replied and said nothing more.

I frowned. His vagueness didn't help any and I was beginning to wonder if communibearion between us would be a very big issue. If that was the case, then my time here had just gotten harder. However, I was a stranger in a strange land and had no other option but to do my best to get along with him and so I followed.

* * *

><p>We picked our way down the hill, passing along a sandy path littered on either side with tall grass and bramble bushes. I was unfortunate enough to get some brambles stuck in my socks and had to pause to pick them out. At the end of the trail, we began walking towards the jungle, which Kopaka had said was the border between Le-Wahi and Ga-Wahi, the lands in which Toa Lewa and Toa Gali governed. I asked him some more questions about the island, but he insisted that he wouldn't be willing to give them to me all at once.<p>

"Learning is a process, not a cram session. If a one-time story is what you seek," he lectured, "then feel free to converse with the Turaga. I am certain they would be more than happy to answer all questions and concerns you may have in one go."

I didn't talk to Kopaka after that, but took in the surroundings. I had seen a lot of nature in my day, especially whenever my parents would take me on a camping trip or a hike to the mountains, but the scenery around me stole my breath away. Large trees the brightest of green loomed over our heads like towering skyscrapers and the air smelled sweet with the perfumes of all the flowers. The ground sopped and squished beneath out feet, the many patches of mosses acting like a velvety carpet. Birds of every shape, size and color flitted with lightning speed from tree to tree, passing on their songs and erupting the jungle with sound. It was almost as if I had been transported to the Garden of Eden itself.

I made a point to describe the scenery through a hand-held tape-recorded I had brought along with me. Most others would have simply brought a journal and a writing pen, but growing up in around parents who worked in the technological part of society, I forsook old-fashioned pencil and paper for the new "notepad" of the twenty-first century. I made a point to bring all of the recording tapes in my room so that if I ran out of room on one tape, I could move on to the next one.

After finishing a long description of a multi-colored bio-mechanical frog perched upon a bi-colored leaf, I hit the "stop" button on the recorder and tucked the device safely away in my bag. I shook my head and looked up at the towering treetops above me, still trying to comprehend the feeling of being so small compared to such a mighty thing.

"I have to hand it to you, Kopaka," I said without breaking my gaze, "this sure is an amazing world you live - Kopaka?" As soon as I brought my eyes to ground level again, the Ice Toa was nowhere to be found. I trotted further down the path to see if he had gone ahead of me, but when I looked, he was nowhere to be found.

"Uh, Kopaka?" I called out, glancing to both sides of me. "Kopaka. Hey, Kopaka if this is some kind of test then it's not cool." I chuckled to myself. "No pun intended."

There was no answer to any of my calls.

I blanched and swallowed, the warmth seeping away through my toes. "Uh oh."

This was not good.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. It hadn't been twenty minutes and already I had lost my only guide to this wilderness paradise. And with no knowledge of this place I was in deep water. Suddenly being a Toa's apprentice didn't sound so appealing - especially if I lost my master. Disappointed, lost and confused, I sat down heavily on a large tree root, cradling my head in my hands.

Just then, I heard a ruffle off to my left; the sound of ferns trembling in a stiff wind. At first, I thought it was Kopaka, but debunked it as being him due to the fact that I didn't see a flash of white where the noise was coming from. Nonetheless, whatever was making the noise was large and that alone caused me alarm. I hadn't forgotten that this was a wild land, and in wild lands lurked wild animals. I stood slowly and began to take wary steps towards the back of the tree, every sense on high alert.

"Hello?" I called cautiously, making a point to keep behind the tree. "Who's there?"

The rustling intensified and the color drained from my face. Whoever or whatever it was didn't sound too friendly.

Without warning, whatever was lurking in the brush leaped out and I screamed, darting quickly behind the thick trunk of the tree. A squeaking came from the opposite side of the tree in the direction of the rustling bush. I frowned. Normally bloodthirsty predators didn't squeak. Working up the nerve, I turned back around and peered over at the supposed bloodthirsty killer.

It was nothing of the sort.

Sitting in a stream of warm sunlight was a small squirrel clad in gray armor, sniffing away at the ground for anything edible. I relaxed at the sight of this creature and emerged from my hiding place and bent down on one knee to examine the creature from a safe distance. In all aspects, it was very much like the common gray squirrels that would plague the trees in my neighborhood. I helped it in its search for food and glanced around me, finding a small nut the size of my thumbnail by my foot. I held it in my palm and reached it out to the squirrel, waiting to see if it would take it.

The small animal, Rahi in the Matoran language, was wary of me as I was of it, but decided that I posed no harm. It cautiously approached my hand, sniffing my skin and examining my scent. It inched a tiny bit closer and smelled the nut. For a moment, I believed it would through caution to the wind and take the nut, but in an instant it scampered away and into the brush, the nut forgotten.

I frowned and looked in its direction, confused as to why it didn't take it. Perhaps it was unused to humans, I reasoned, and didn't see me in a nice light. Sighing, I tossed the nut away and moved to stand, but hit my head on something hard – rock hard.

I cried out and dropped to my knees, clutching the forming welt on my skull. The bump pulsed with its own heartbeat against my fingers and a terrible headache plagued my mind. It was unlike any pain I had ever experienced.

"Ow, what did I hit?" No sooner had I asked did a glob of transparent fluid drip onto my shoulder. I blanched and looked over to it, recoiling at the sight of it. A deep growl emanated from above me and my face fell further. I reached behind me and felt a well-muscled chest as well as a powerful shoulder blade and neck – and just a little above that a powerful head with a razor-tooth lined maw.

I swallowed hard, trembling violently. Very slowly, I turned around to see the beast lurking behind me and my eyes bulged out of my skull. A giant bear clad in bright orange armor growled down at me with hungry eyes. And since the squirrel was smart enough to run and since it had – I was next on the menu.

The giant bear made the first move, lunging out at me, his giant jaws aimed for my neck.

I hurled myself to the ground, his teeth missing me by a hair as he bit down into the marshy ground. Taking the opportunity, I dove between his front legs and made a sharp right turn, getting out from under the creature as fast as I could. I immediately took off at a brisk run, my years of soccer training giving me an extra edge. However, the bear had four legs to my two and quickly gained ground, madder than ever.

He was running no less than two feet from my heels and It was amazing I was able to put distance between us at all, however I couldn't focus on my good fortune. My main concern was finding Kopaka and escaping the beast without losing a limb.

I probably shouldn't have screamed the whole way - on account it was a waste of energy - but considering my deadly situation, I let it slide. It was even worse because I had my bag on and that slowed me down. There were a few times where the bear tried to pounce on me and I only managed to escape by forcing another burst of speed. By the third speed burst, my legs were on fire and sweat soaked the collar of my shirt.

I paid little attention to where I was going and didn't care as long as I wasn't headed for any cliffs - I had seen enough movies and cartoons to know that. The road suddenly inclined a bit and then grew to a greater height, much to my annoyance. I absolutely _despise_ running uphill, but I was in no position to complain. My legs burned from maintaining the high speed; my breathing became heavy, and sweat poured down my face and neck in a torrent. The Ash Bear, however, looked anything but. If I didn't know better, I'd say it was actually _enjoying _the chase!

The bear raced another few inches towards me, gleaming claws extended, and that's when I felt the pain as said claws sunk into my legs. I yelped out loud and went down, the weight of the bear forcing me to the ground. Its claws tore through me jeans, slicing them to individual, bloody strips. It swiped out with its head and knocked me in mine. The force of the blow was enough to put me into unconsciousness and for a few brief seconds I was helpless.

That's when I felt the sensation. It was a burning feeling throughout my whole body that only intensified the more I thought about how much I didn't want to be the Rahi's next meal.

_I've had enough of this,_ I thought.

That's when I did the craziest thing anyone would have ever done to a dangerous Rahi - I flexed my legs and lunged up at. My eyes seemed to grow hazy then, everything a blur of motion and color much like it was in the portal. It was like looking out of a window smeared with rainwater, but my actions were still clear to me - and at the same time not. The force of my lunge sent both Rahi and me tumbling end over end down the hill, scratching at each other: the Ash Bear trying to get free and me trying to defend myself. I specifically remember kicking my legs hard into the Rahi's stomach, forcing it off me and further down the path. Free, I rolled to a halt down the hillside with minor injuries. I looked around briefly as I rose to my feet and saw that our battlefield had changed to the edge of a gushing river. Further down the way, the Ash Bear was regaining its senses and that's when I realized that I wouldn't just have to worry about being torn to pieces, but being drowned as well.

In my mind, I was yelling to go back up the slope and get away from the danger, but my body didn't respond. There was an urge to stand and fight for my survival and that urge was too strong to fight. Instead, I crouched into a defensive position and glared at the Ash Bear as it began to pace around me. It bared its pointed canines and hissed while I regarded it with cool eyes. The beast finally stopped in front of me and for the longest time we both stared each other down, waiting for the right time to attack. I decided I would make the first and final move.

Taking off at a full sprint, I charged towards it, holding out my arms to make myself look bigger in the hopes of scaring it off. The bear responded by making a dash for me as well and at the last possible moment, I banked to the right and moved out of its path, watching as it tumbled headlong into the dust with a whine.

Taking the opportunity, I made for the river and noticed a dam of sorts further down the way. I raced towards it and carefully started across, quickening my pace only when the Ash Bear raced towards me. With quick feet, I made it to the other side of the river and set down my bag, glancing back to the dam and the animal coming across it.

Panicked, I grasped the nearest log to me and pulled it free, using it to dislodge the remaining logs in the hopes of dismembering the dam before the Rahi made it to me. I hoped that whatever animal made the dam would forgive me as one by one the logs drifted away down the river and the structure came down with a mighty crash and a spray of water.

The Ash Bear looked just as surprised as I did as it collapsed into the water and was swept up in the current, disappearing along the horizon. I sincerely wished it would be okay, it was simply trying to survive and I couldn't blame it for that. I said a small prayer for its safety and took a seat on the riverbank, thankful I had a moment's reprieve.

"This place is weird," I concluded. Picking up an idle stick, I tossed it into the water and watched it drift along lazily along the banks before joining the main stream to drift over the waterfall. Scooting further up towards more dry land, I laid down and stared up at the expanse of sky up above me, lost, alone and startled. "So much for paradise."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so another chapter down. IDK when the next one will come but don't hold your breath over it. Reviews are welcome as always. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, really, really short chapter. Normally my chapters aren't less than 3,000 words, but this one will be the first. Lucky you for getting such light reading. **

* * *

><p>I didn't get that much sleep, however. In fact, I barely dozed off. All of the excitement from my first few moments had my blood flowing and muscles twitching for more, eager for adventure. To no avail, I tried to ease the twitches by thinking soothing thoughts, but nothing worked. I had nearly lost my life in the first few moments I was here and began to wonder if I had been too hasty in leaving my comfortable life back home. Sure it was a little mainstream, but at least when I was home I didn't have to worry about being killed.<p>

Fishing through my bag, I pulled out the locket with a picture of the family I had left behind and stared at their faces in turn. I suddenly began to become aware of just how empty and alone I felt now that they were no longer with me. Curling up on my side, I cradled the locket in my hand and allowed my eyes to slip closed. If I was going to find any sanctuary in this strange and dangerous land, it would be in my dreams.

A new element was suddenly added to the scene. An element that can be described as multi-colored, armor/muscle, Thumbelina-height people that I had come to know as Matoran. Le-Matoran, to be specific, a tree-faring people native to Le-Wahi.

I cracked open my eyes upon hearing a few shuffling noises close to my ear and snapped open my eyes to see the strange little green people rummaging through my duffle bag. Their large gray hands were pouring over my belongings, gutting the bag of its contents until it was all spilled upon the ground. Our eyes met, the Matoran and mine, but it didn't last long.

"Hey!" I yelped as I jumped to my feet. The earth was moist and cold on my bare soles, the only comfort I had after encountering the Ash Bear. "What're you doing?"The Matoran jumped back and clutched my belongings in their oversized hands as if they were valuable relics. "That's my stuff!"

"Scatter!" one Le-Matoran cried and they all dispersed, scattering into the line of tress for cover.

Only one remained, who held both my shoes in his hands. He must have stolen them right off my feet while I was dozing, I reasoned, and glowered hard at him, holding out my palm. "Give me those, now." I made the mistake of taking one step forward, which resulted in him taking off into the woods, shoes and all.

"Wait!" I called after him, making a point to gather what was left of my life into the duffle bag before taking off after him. "You got my shoes!"

I took off after him, but I soon collapsed to my knees, finally coming to terms with the wounds on the backs of my legs. I had forgotten about them when I stepped into the river to ditch the Ash Bear. My hands gripped the marshy ground until the pain subsided and looked back at the direction in which the Matoran has run. I balled my hand into a fist and steeled myself, gathering fistfuls of muddy earth in my palms. If I wanted my shoes back, I couldn't let a little thing like injuries stop me. Biting my lip, I braced myself for the imminent agony and jogged after him, an occasional cry escaping me every time I couldn't take the pain in my legs. I made it a little over a mile through the jungle before giving in and resting against a tree.

I took in huge gulps of breath and took the liberty of rubbing some spit on the backs of my legs to help soothe the pain. My feet hurt a little more than my legs from tripping over rocks and roots and were freezing from being exposed to the mud for so long. I remember that before this break I had to pick a thorn from one of them. I used to run on the sidewalk barefoot and pick up bits of concrete as I ran, but it does not - repeat _not_ - come close to have mud and gunk getting plastered on your feet.

I paused as I remembered my portable music player in my bag. I had always improved whatever I was doing if I had some music to listen to. I slid it off my back and rummaged through its contents - it took me a while because of the obscene amounts of stuff I had packed in there. Finally, I pulled it out and fitted the white earplugs in. I didn't waste time picking a song, but just hit the "play" button and ran to it, a new vigor in my step. The Matoran's not going to get far! I thought with a determined grin.

It didn't take me that long to pick up the path the Matoran took. A path of sorts had been laid down in footprints and it was easy to pick out the Matoran's large, blocky prints.

Or so I thought.

I stopped and knelt down to the marshy ground. There was another set of prints, but not the chunky shape of armored feet. No, these prints had a more curved line to them with imprinted patterns, much like the curves one would find on the bottom of sneakers.

My mind reeled with what the discovery could mean. Nah_ couldn't be! _I thought. Looking at them again, I pressed my fingertips into the mud to see if they were real and gave a nod as the grooves touched the pads of my fingers._ Maybe so._ I rose and put on extra speed, excited that maybe, just maybe - _There's another human here! _

* * *

><p>This new discovery recharged some of my energy and I took off at full speed, not stopping until I came to a clearing within the line of trees. I wasn't prepared for what I saw and I couldn't help but beam as my eyes rested upon another human - a boy, to be exact.<p>

The boy was trying to get my shoes away from the little green Matoran, but to no avail. The Matoran was dodging under his legs and darting all over, keeping out of reach in any way he could. Unable to catch him, the boy quickly grew frustrated and thusly his moves became sloppier and less coordinated until he wasn't even coming close within reaching the thief.

I made my way to a nearby clump of ferns and crouched low behind them, keeping my eyes just a few centimeters above the leaves. Even if there was another human, he was still a stranger and it wasn't a very good idea to trust strangers. I couldn't rely on the boy forever to catch my sneakers for me, so I waited for the right moment to catch the Matoran, hoping that he would come within arm's reach of me. Luck was on my side as the thief raced by me and I pounced.

"Gotcha!" I yelped, vaulting over the ferns and falling into a scuffling heap with the Matoran. Caught off guard, he was stunned to attack initially, but came back to throw wild punches and kicks, all the while holding my sneakers out of reach. I ignored the strong thrusts - and that Matoran could punch hard - and reached for the shoes, focusing all of my attention on gaining back what was mine. I was so close, my fingertips just grazing the grimy and broken laces, when the Matoran gave a powerful kick to my stomach, effectively knocking in the wind out of me. My eyes widened and I fell back into the mud, clutching my wounded gut with both hands, desperately trying to regain any form of breath I could.

The boy rushed over to my side, calling out to me in concern. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Still reeling from the attack, I could barely form any coherent reply beyond a strained grunt. My insides hurt as if they had been burned and I was certain a bruise would form the next morning.

Growling, the boy resumed the fight for me, raising a fist to strike down the Matoran. They tangled, pulling, pushing, clawing and hitting, each one trying to get the upper hand.

Once I recovered, I quickly joined in the fight, not allowing some strange boy take on my battle. I shoved him aside, and waged war with the Matoran myself, fully intent on paying him back for the strike to my throbbing stomach.

I barely managed to land a few blows when a strong hand gripped the back of my shirt, pulling me off the Matoran and - lifting me into the air?

"Why all the attack-fight?" asked a tall and equally green figure who held the Matoran and me at arm's length. His glowing red-orange eyes flicked between us expectantly, awaiting an answer.

"It wasn't my fault, Toa Lewa!" the Matoran cried. "It was that thing's fault!" He pointed a thick finger at me. "I was minding my business and it attacked me!

Once again, I could feel the burning return to me, only not as strong this time. "Who in the world are you calling 'it'?" I retorted, deeply offended. "I didn't just attack you, you stole my shoes!" I pointed to the pair of sneakers still clutched in the Matoran's hand. "Ask that guy!" I pointed over to the boy who was recovering from his injuries. "He can tell ya! Wasn't I going to get my shoes when this guy attacked me?" I thumbed towards the thief.

"Yeah," he said, looking at the Toa. "It was all the Matoran's fault. I saw him running with a pair of shoes and so I knew her must have taken them from somebody."

"All lies!" the Matoran cried.

The trees erupted with a flurry of voices arguing over who was telling the truth and who was lying, each accusation mixing together into a painful symphony unpleasant to the ear. It went on for a few seconds before Toa Lewa silenced us.

"Enough quarrel-fight," he commanded. "It's easy to see who is truth-telling and who is lie-speaking."

Letting me and the Matoran down, forcing the villager to give me back my shoes. I snatched them fro his hands and hastily tugged them on, glad to have something solid encasing my feet.

"You two are human?" Lewa asked the boy and me.

"Yeah," the boy confirmed and I nodded as well. "We came from another world."

"How?" he asked. "Unless humans can time-warp."

"You've been watching too much science-fiction," I muttered.

"My home was ransacked by Rahkshi and a Makuta," the boy said, ignoring me. "I came here via tunnel that led to a portal that dropped me here. Though I think I've become lost since then."

"And you?" Lewa asked me.

"I was walking home from eating ramen, got attacked by a Makuta, and Frosty the Snowman saved my hide," I recounted bluntly, trying to get used to wearing shoes again.

"Ice-brother?" Lewa asked. He returned his attention back to the boy. "Who helped you here?"

"An imposter," he said. "Of Toa Onua.

Toa Lewa sucked in a breath of air and let it out slowly. "Imposter-fraud, you say? Of earth-brother Onua?"

"Why must you keep talking like that?" I asked impatiently. Will he just let go already?

"Tree-speak, human," the Matoran stated. "Native language-tongue of Le-Wahi."

"Dually noted," I replied under my breath.

"Yeah," the boy said again. "Do you know who might be impersonating him?"

"No," Lewa admitted with a shake of his green head. "But maybe I know someone who does. We make for Ta-Koro."

The boy came over to stand beside me. He was about a head taller than me - then again most people are because I'm not the tallest thing in the world - and had similar characteristics to me in terms of hair and eye color: common brown, though my hair was more orange in color. He turned towards me.

"My name's Matt," he introduced with a small smile and extended a hand. "What's yours?"

A stared at his hand and reached out to take it, squeezing tightly to show I meant business. I wasn't going to let him do all the work for me like he did in that fight for my shoes. I could take care of myself. "Cheryl."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three down. I might be doing more edits the more I finish my hw early and just need something to eat up time and get my creative juices flowing again. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter with even more edits. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>He rolled my name over in his head. "Cheryl. I used to know a Cheryl once, but that was a long time ago before I changed schools. We used to be good friends."<p>

I nodded, sticking my hands in my pockets, not thoroughly interested in someone I'd never met. "I see, She sounds nice."

Matt nodded in return, a small smile appear on his lips. "Yeah, she was."

A small pout found its way to my lips. If I hadn't known any better then I would have said that Matt had a crush on her or something, not that I minded of course. We were both strangers in a strange land and I couldn't jump to assumptions.

Lewa appeared beside us, fists on the ridges of his hips. "Well, I first-think we should apologize for your rough welcome," he said. "It's not every day we get-receive humans."

Standing abreast, Matt and I gazed up at him.

"It's no problem," I replied. "I got my shoes back and that's all that matters." Glancing past the Toa, I zeroed in on the Matoran standing off to the side. "Just tell him to keep his sticky fingers to himself."

The Matoran shot me a foul look and I bristled. If all of the Matoran here were as bad as him then I would have had Kopaka take me home right then and there, no matter what he said.

Lewa nodded, satisfied with my forgiveness. "Good-fine, and don't stress-worry. I will make certain-sure no thief-robbing happens again." He shot a pointed glance to the Matoran before getting down to business. "Now then, we shall proceed to Ta-Koro, though we shall split into two groups." He pointed to Matt. "You and Tamaru will go to the fire village and meet up with Tahu-brother while she and I -"

"Cheryl," I interjected. "My name is Cheryl."

The Toa bowed his head in apology. "Sorry, while Cheryl and I go search-look for Ice-brother Kopaka."

Matt quirked an eyebrow. "Are you sure? How do I know the Matoran won't pull a fast one again?" By the tone in his voice, Matt was very untrusting of the Matoran and had every right to be. I didn't blame him one bit.

Lewa shook his head. "There will be no trouble-fight on this trip. He will guide you ever-quick through Le-Wahi and to Ta-Koro. You will meet up with Tahu and Turaga Vakama. You'll be safe there."

Matt looked at Tamaru, frowning. He still wasn't warmed to the idea, but it seemed like a good plan and in the end he ended up agreeing to it. "Alright, as long as I make it there in one piece and nothing missing." He and Tamaru were already moving on their way.

"Don't get killed," I wished back to them, cupping my hands over my mouth like a funnel so that they could hear me better. I laughed once as Matt waved me off and engaged in a heated word battle with Tamaru. They would certainly have fun on their trip.

With a sigh, I turned back to Lewa, hands on my hips. "Well, should we get going?"

Lewa didn't reply right away. Instead, he looked at me curiously, as if I would suddenly change into a frog. The stare made me nervous and I looked away. "What?" I asked.

"You've been wounded," he observed, brushing his fingertips along key areas of my face. I reached up and prodded my skin, flinching at a slight sting.

"I guess so," I said, touching the scratches again. I hadn't really paid much attention to my physical condition ever since I started my pursuit of the Matoran.

"What happened to you?"

I explained how I had lost Kopaka and was chased by an Ash Bear and how I managed to escape by luring the creature into a river. The more I relayed my tale, the more the injuries in my legs and face stung.

Lewa listened intently, shoulders slumping once I was through. "You could have been killed-slaughtered if you don't know what you're doing." He glanced at my wounds once more. "They don't look too dark-bad," Lewa said. "I'm positive-sure that Gali can heal them ever-quick if we come across her. Come." Lewa walked up to the tree again and jumped up to a branch with ease. He stood atop it, waiting for me to follow.

I groaned. I was never that good at climbing trees, but I wasn't about to let Lewa know that. On this new island, it was better to make an impression then let everyone see me for the loser I was. I backed up a bit and charged forward, planting my feet at just the right time to jump up and grab a branch, pulling myself up. Lewa continued to lead the way and I struggled to catch up with him. He didn't even bother to wait for me! By the time I made it to the branch he was on, my fingers cramped and throbbed with callouses and blisters. I tried to massage the pain away, but to no avail. If anything, it only made them hurt worse.

"You alright-fine?" Lewa asked, kneeling in front of me to examine my beat up hands.

"Yeah," I replied, grunting as I popped a blister, tasting the salty water the gushed out. "I'll be okay."

The Toa noticed my discomfort and narrowed his eyes in concern. "Can you still grasp-hold? If you are unable to, then you can always ground-walk."

I pulled a face. Even though I would have liked walking on the ground rather than climbing trees, I took it as a challenge. If he thought I wouldn't be able to swing through the branches like him just because of my hands then I would prove him wrong. "No it's fine. I think I still can."

Lewa smiled brightly. "Good-fine!" He turned around and knelt down, his green back facing me. "It'll take us forever-long to find Kopaka going this pace-slow," he explained, "so, we vine-swing. Much quick-faster in my opinion-thought."

"Seriously," I grumbled, "learn to speak right. And in any case, don't you think we should be taking our time looking for him?"It wasn't as if I didn't want to find my master (though that had something to do with it), but it would serve us no good going so fast while looking for someone, even if they could be spotted easily against a background of solid green.

I walked forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, clasping my hands at the wrist where his collar line would be. He stood up at full height and I looked down to the marshy ground below, gulping. I've never been one for very high places. "You've done this before, right?"

"Many times," Lewa confirmed.

I pursed my lips nervously, not entirely convinced. "You won't suddenly go into some insane round of tricks and drop me, will you?" The last thing I wanted was to wind up dead in some strange place and have Kopaka find me. It would have made his whole search for an apprentice go to waste.

"Not if you want-wish me to," he grinned.

"No thanks, I'm cool," I replied hastily.

He nodded. "Sure-fine. Hang on tight-strong!"

"If you say SOOOOO!" My cry echoed around as Lewa leaped off the branch and swung towards another branch, grabbing another vine as he went along.

Now you're probably wondering how it felt to be "vine-swinging" with Toa Lewa? The best way I could sum it up would be like sky-diving, except you're going forward at about fifty miles an hour, gripping a Toa so tight that your arms might break off, and with the very real possibility of pulling a George of the Jungle and slamming into a tree. Twice I tried to open my eyes, but the wind rushing into my face made me close them. Breathing was an issue too. The speed at which we were going and the winds generated by it acted as a vacuum that sucked the breath from my lungs. I had to keep my head close to Lewa's back and breathe through the collar of my shirt. Since I couldn't see nor breath that well, I felt the only option I had was to sleep to pass the time, then I ruled it out when I remembered if I lost concentration, I could easily slip from Lewa's back and fall undoubtedly to my doom. So there I was, clinging to my only lifeline doing absolutely nothing.

Until A few seconds later . . . .

Lewa abruptly halted our journey, standing on a moss covered branch, and looked over his shoulder. I did the same thing, but saw nothing.

"What is it?" I asked, looking from the empty space, to Lewa, and back again. "What's the matter?"

He didn't answer, at least in a way I would have liked him to. He knelt down on the branch and I slid off his back, keeping a hand on his arm for support. He then ushered me into the shade of the trunk, signaling for me to stay down. I crouched on my knees and looked up at his green Miru that gleamed from the sunlight filtering through the leaves.

"What's going on?" I asked again.

"We are being pursued-followed," he said, still looking off into the distance. "By who? It's anyone's guess-thought." He knelt down again and looked me in the eyes. "Stay-remain hidden and do not betray-give your position-status. It won't be long."He began to rise, but never made it all the way up as a blur of motion and color slammed into him, knocking the Toa off the tree and towards the ground below.

"Lewa!" I cried, reaching out towards the falling Toa.

From the corner of my eye I could clearly see the thing that attacked him: an insect-like thing that reminded me of a huge mosquito. It came at Lewa again from below, hitting him from behind. He, in turn, rose into the air at breakneck speed, heading for the treetops above. I thought he was going to go all the way when he erupted into a fluid of motion, back flipping onto another branch and producing twin katana blades the same color as he. He raised them up and brought them down, a hurricane-like gust of wind following. I gripped the tree trunk with all my might, my muscles straining, hoping I wouldn't be blown off.

"Hey!" I shouted, trying to make myself heard over the wind. "Knock it off!"

A new sound was then added to the rush of wind, a buzzing sound - right behind me! I turned just in time to see the insect approach me, causing me to jump away with fright - literally, and I jumped right over the edge of the branch. I felt my body plummet through open space, cutting through the air like a dagger. I was head down, so I got a good look at the hard ground below, which was the last thing I wanted to see. I screeched and righted myself so my feet were first. I thought quickly glancing around for some way to save myself.

That's when I noticed the knife at my belt. It was my dad's and I had brought it with me just in case I needed it. I thought that was the smartest thing I ever did. Releasing it from its sheath, I tried to move myself closer to a tree trunk. I managed to come within a few inches from a tree and wasted no time in raising my knife and plunging it into the wood. I cried aloud as my arm wrenched in its socket. Beside the pain, I was fine and not free falling to my death, but I was far from safe.

The mosquito came at me from my right, knocking knife and me loose from the trunk to land smack on a low branch. My back crunched as I hit it hard and my knife was knocked loose from my hand, embedding itself in the ground a few meters below. I raised myself on my elbows and looked to my knife then to the mosquito. It wasn't moving, simply hovering in the air a few feet in front of me, waiting for me to take the first turn. Once again, I felt the burning, yet at the same time it wasn't. The closest I can come to describing it was the sensation of burning ice rushing through my veins. I stood up. Now was time to get serious.

"I'm done messing around," I growled and hopped off the branch. As expected, the mosquito charged right after me, not about to lose its prey. Surprisingly, I was as calm as could be, no longer allowing my raging emotions to rule my head. landed on a lower branch and looked up at the mosquito, positioning myself just right. I counted down the seconds.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

Now!

At the last second, I leaped clear off the branch just in time for the overgrown bug to face plant into it. I wasted no time celebrating. All my focus was on my knife buried in the ground, the handle alone visible. I moved towards it when I caught the sound of the bug coming at me again. the color drained from my face. There was no way the insect could have survived crashing into the tree!

"Impossible!" I screeched as it nearly slammed into my back. I twisted away from it and landed on my feet, gripping the ground as I slid along. "Crap!" I growled as I feel the grit wearing away at my fingertips.

Another burst of that burning ice rushed through me as if it were adrenaline. It was so hard to focus with it, but I had to keep under control. The bug didn't give me time to recover. It came right at me again with its stinger aimed right for my chest.

I screeched as it came within arms reach of me. I thought for sure I was gonna die. When the bug was right on top of me, I closed my eyes and stretched out my hands, palms landing on the insect's abdomen. A flash of cold air blasted in my face, ruffling the loose, sweaty pieces of my hair and my clothes. I opened my eyes slowly, afraid of what I might see. Instead, I was overjoyed at what I saw - the insect was completely frozen solid!

* * *

><p><strong>So Cheryl has discovered her powers once more and flash-froze a Rahi. Tune in next time. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a while since I did an update and I felt like editing something so here is the next edited chapter. **

* * *

><p>My eye twitched and my jaw dropped slowly, hanging open as if it were a broken door hinge.<p>

_What just happened? _

Gradually, the mosquito dropped to the ground with a thud, spraying a load of dust and swamp water into the air. I paid no attention to the water splashing on my clothes and the dust overlaying it. Instead, I stood in place; stalk still, looking at my hands. A thin layer of ice was still smeared over the skin, but I didn't feel its biting chill.

"What is . . . ?" I said to myself. "What is going on?!

"Whoa!" Lewa's voice drifted down along with him. The look on his mask said that he was just as surprised as I was. "How did you action-do that?"

I shook my head, trying to make sense of it all. "I . . . . don't know."

"Can you do it again-twice?" he asked, looking at the slush dripping from my hands.

"Do what 'again-twice'?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when heard that cool, collected voice that masked an undying rage. I didn't want to turn around, but I had to face him sooner or later. I hid my hands behind my back and put on a tight smile.

"H-Hey, Kopaka," I said, backing away from the Toa of Ice. "Uh, what're you doing here?"

"No," he said, "what're _you_ doing here?"

I pursed my lips, eyes flicking to the trees, the mushy ground, anywhere but Kopaka. "Well, last time I checked you invited me here." He stuck a finger in my face and I shut up, blood draining from my face.

"Don't be smart," he chided, frowning. His one blue eye narrowed and I swallowed. "Why are you here and not with me like you were supposed to be?"

I shifted uncomfortably and stood up at full height. "See, what had happened at first was . . ."

Kopaka merely shifted his weight over to his left side, crossing his arms over his chest as he did so, shaking his head, not buying my attempted excuses. "Had I known you would be this much trouble I -" He paused, frowning even further - "what happened to you?" He reached out and stroked the scabs on my face. "You're bleeding."

"Uh . . ." I brushed his fingers away from my skin, spots of bright red blood smearing over the white armor of his fingertips. "I got scratched."

"I can see that," he replied with a sigh. "My question is, by what?" At that moment, he looked behind me at the defrosting mosquito, eye narrowing even more until it was a slit. "A Nui-Rama?"

"Is that what those things are called?" I asked, pointing over to the bug. It was beginning to stir and I began to worry, wondering when it would break out. "Nasty suckers, and huge! The ones I normally see are about this big." I created a small space with my forefinger and thumb.

Nodding, Kopaka crossed his arms over his chest. "You're lucky scratching you was all it did," he stated. "You could be lying still on the ground now if it had really gotten its claws on you."

As unsettling as the probability was, I couldn't bother to worry about it. The point was that it didn't kill me and I had beaten it all by myself.

I blinked, suddenly raising up my palm so he could see. "Do you know anything about this?"

Kopaka tilted his head to the side, gazing at my palm awkwardly. "See what? There's nothing there."

"Huh? what you mean there's - ?" My brow crumpled as I was faced with my palm. It was as dry as a bone with no trace of any of the ice that had once been smeared all over it. There wasn't even so much as a drop of water! "No way . . ." I moaned, touching it with my opposite hand. "This doesn't make sense. There was ice on it!"

"Do not lie to me," Kopaka scolded.

"I'm not lying," I cried. "There was ice on my hand, both of them! That Nui- Raman or whatever came at me and I just stuck out my hands. Next thing I know the thing is one big popsicle." I stared clear into his eye. "It really happened, honest."

What happened next never would have crossed my mind in a million years - Toa Kopaka, our favorite icicle, burst out laughing! It was a wonderful sound, like the jingling of icicles just before they fall. I looked over at Lewa who was just as taken aback, eyes wide and jaw hanging open.

"That is ridiculous!" Kopaka exclaimed finally, wiping tears of mirth from his blue eyes. "I have never heard anything of the sort! You are still too young to control any form of ice power." With a cleansing sigh, he straightened up again, usual cold front appearing once more. "I had a good laugh, as hard as that is to earn, and you have amused me."

Now it was my turn to cross my arms. "I have a feeling you're not taking me seriously, Kopaka."

"It's real-true, brother!" Lewa piped in. "I saw-witnessed the whole thing! One hand-clap and 'whoosh!' ice-cold!"

Kopaka adopted a skeptical look, glancing from Lewa to me. I knew he wasn't going to believe us without proof - even with the frozen Nui-Rama in the background. I tilted my head back to look up at Lewa, who returned my glance. I knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Go on . . . human," he said, settling on a title for me.

"Cheryl," I replied. "My name is Cheryl."

"Oh," Lewa said. "Okay, Cheryl, go and demonstrate-show Ice-brother Kopaka how you froze-stopped that Rahi-bug."

I groaned, rolling my eyes. "Seriously, learn to talk correctly."

I walked away from the Air Toa's side, making sure to stay clear of Kopaka. I already tested his patience once and barely escaped punishment; the last thing I wanted to do was push my luck.

I made my way over to my knife still embedded in the ground. It had been all but forgotten in the chaos and seemed unharmed as far as I could tell. Grasping the handle, which was quite warm from being exposed in a shaft of sunlight, I gave a forceful tug, pulling it free. Wiping a bit of dirt from the blade, I stuck it in the holster at my belt. Then, I crossed to the Nui-Rama.

As I got closer, I became increasingly nervous. The Nui-Rama was nearly half-defrosted by now and was now regaining motion of its limbs. I swallowed and gripped the handle of my knife, as if hoping it would bring some comfort. I tried to get that burning ice feeling again, doing all I could to somehow bring it out, but I didn't know how to control it: it came on spontaneously, whenever it wanted. I tried to recall something, some tiny detail that could give me a hint, but I could remember nothing.

I was only a few inches away from the Nui-Rama and my legs felt as solid as jelly. I took in a shuddering breath and gave the insect a glance over, finally looking at it for the first time. It was light green in color with patches of blue. Its eyes were as orange as a sunset and twice as bright.

I grimaced and looked back at the two Toa waiting to see a reenactment of my newly learned skill. My dignity and word were riding on this one act . . . I just hoped it somehow worked. Biting my lip, I turned back to the Nui-Rama. I took in a deep breath and positioned my feet at shoulder's length. My heart pounded and my breathing was heavy. I wouldn't be able to do anything without fully relaxing, but no matter how hard I tried to ease the tension in my shoulders, I could never let go of the tension. No, I decided, it was best to get it over quickly, like a band-aid. With a war cry, I planted both palms firmly against the Nui-Rama's wing joint, hoping to re-freeze it again. I had closed my eyes and only dared to open them when nothing moved beneath my hands. I was disappointed at what I saw - it wasn't re-frozen!

"Okay," I sighed, repeating the steps again. "Maybe this time."

Nothing.

"This time!"

Nothing.

"This time! This time! This time! This time! Work already!" By about the fifth time my hands landed on the insect, it was completely defrosted. It spun around like a whirlwind, smacking me in the face and tossing me several feet away. I landed hard on my back where a bruise was already forming. I knew I was going to feel that in an hour. Lewa hopped over to me and offered me a hand up. When I got to my feet, the Nui-Rama was completely frozen solid, inside and out, with Kopaka walking towards us.

"Like I said," Kopaka said, leaning close that I could feel his smirk, "an amusing excuse."

My mouth hung open in disbelief. "But I'm telling the truth!" I cried. "I really did freeze it. Lewa's testimony should be proof enough."

Still Kopaka shook his head. "I can appreciate enthusiasm," he said calmly, "however never get ahead of yourself. While it's good to have confidence, it can go to your head and that's a very critical mistake, especially if you're a Toa." He gazed at me pointedly and I found myself paying more attention that usual. "A cocky Toa is a dead Toa. Allow things to come to you naturally and don't force them."

My tongue was itching for a retort, but I held it back. What he said was true and he was right. There must have been a reason why I couldn't release my ice powers at will, but still it was a comfort to know I had such powers. I wasn't so ordinary after all.

"Okay," I sighed.

A chuckle, strong and warm, off in the greenery of the forest caught out attention. "Don't listen to that icicle," a fiery red Toa said as he emerged from the foliage. The air around us suddenly became warmer, but even then I found cause to shiver. Every aspect of this Toa rippled with strength and energy and power. There was dashing confidence in his bright orange eyes and just by being near him I couldn't help but stand a little taller.

"Fire-brother Tahu!" Lewa exclaimed as he knocked fists with him.

"Tahu," Kopaka mumbled with a stiff nod. The temperature suddenly dropped a fraction and I shuddered.

"Kopaka," Tahu replied, repeating the gesture.

"What're you doing here?" Lewa asked, his friendly grin unwavering.

"An urgent message from Turaga Vakama," Tahu muttered urgently and all attention was drawn to him. "He wants you in Ta-Koro immediately.

"Why?" Lewa inquired with a tilt of his head.

"Jaller didn't tell me for what reason," Tahu admitted with as shrug. "Only that you are needed." His warm eyes then fell upon me, a curious expression on his bright red mask, but at the same time there was uncertainty, as if I were not to be trusted. "Who's that?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but Kopaka's voice said the words for me. "My new apprentice."

Tahu's expression became hard, eyes narrowing. "Human?" he asked gruffly and Kopaka nodded. "Mata Nui! Why, after all that you know?!"

Tensions settled in Kopaka's shoulders and he tightened his fists, a harsh frown perched upon his lips. "My own reasons, be them selfish or otherwise. It doesn't concern you regardless."

"I concerns me and everyone around us!" Tahu roared, sparks flickering dangerously behind his eyes. He pointed an accusing finger at me. "Return it. Now."

"No."

Tahu bristled. "What?"

"There is no way I can return her now." The Ice Toa moved to stand in front of me protectively, unlimbering his sword. "Not at this point in time."

"And why -?!"

"Makuta already knows about her," Kopaka cut him off, tone as calm and level as ever but held an undertone of warning so cold it would make a blizzard seem warm. "I caught him chasing after her and if I hadn't intervened then he would have slaughtered her."

A quiet gasp arose from both Lewa and Tahu and both their eyes fell upon me. My face suddenly became very warm with embarrassment and I couldn't help but look from one person to another. The situation suddenly became very weird and I had to find answers. "What? What's up?"

Tahu released a heavy sigh and even Lewa had to steady himself against a tree. "So he knows already . . ." the Fire Toa muttered as if a heavy burden lay upon his shoulders. "Then perhaps we don't have much time as we thought." He glanced to Kopaka. "What would you have us do?"

"I plan to continue on with destiny," he answered. "Train her to become a full-fledged Toa and succeed me should something happen . . . and perhaps increase our numbers as well."

Tahu raised a brow. "But seriously, Kopaka, a human? Haven't we already gone through enough of them to know they prove no worth?"

"That's not true!" I suddenly interrupted, brow furrowed. "I am of some use, at least I can be."

Kopaka shot a harsh glance my way. "Hold your tongue!"

"Is that so?" Tahu strode towards me but when Kopaka moved between us he brushed him away. The Fire Toa towered over me by a good two and a half feet and stared down as if he held all the power in the world. I stared back. "What's your name?"

I blinked, confused, but answered anyway. "Cheryl."

"How old are you?"

"Twleve."

A brief flicker of a smirk quirked the lip of his mask. "How tall are you?"

Inwardly I growled, matching his frown and narrowing my eyes before standing as straight as I could, even daring to lift up a bit on my toes. "Five and still growing." He chuckled and shook his head, awarding me a pat on the head but it was mocking.

"You don't stand a chance," he determined. "I give you perhaps a week, maybe two if you're lucky, but you won't survive here. Only the strong and able-bodied grow to be true Toa, like my own apprentice."

Lewa and Kopaka bristled and Kopaka crossed his arms over his chest. "And you give me heat about taking a human apprentice?"

"Unlike yours, I have confidence in mine," Tahu boasted. "He is strong and daring and fears nothing. The best of the best." His eyes glistened with challenge. "Not some cheap knock-off of the first model."

Kopaka's eyes widened a fraction then scowled. Tahu only laughed and looked back at me. "If you wish to prove your worth, then perhaps a showdown with my apprentice. Let's see just how you can stand the heat."

"Tahu!" Kopaka roared.

"Fire-brither, let's not quick-jump into things," Lewa warned hesitantly.

"No, I can do it," I spoke, head raised high. "If he thinks I'm weak, then let him think that. I'll only prove him wrong and then he'll see how much of an ass he is."

"Cheryl!" Lewa warned. Kopaka only smirked.

"It means 'donkey', relax," I huffed.

The forest suddenly became very humid and as I stood beside Tahu, I began to sweat, the heat radiating off him like a sun. Tahu snorted, steam shooting from his nose like a bull. "Now," he stated roughly, "Ta-koro. Be there."

"I will."


	6. Chapter 6

**The next chapter. **

**I've noticed that I'm not getting as much review flow as I once did, so I'm hoping to somehow boost that and gain back some demographic. If all of you guys who read this think it's good, recommend it to others who like Bionicle stories. I promise it'll get better and better with each chapter . . . at least I'll try to make it better. **

* * *

><p>As a group, Lewa, Kopaka, Tahu and I walked through the marshy forest of Le-Wahi to the fiery kingdom of Ta-Wahi. From what I had been told, it was a desolate place in which fire, smoke, and ash reined supreme. It didn't sound like a very inviting place to me. I had been raised in a semi-arid suburb of the South-West, and even though heat was in my vocabulary, I wasn't prepared to deal with the inferno that awaited me.<p>

_Worst comes to worst_, I thought as we cut through a particularly dense patch of foliage, _I could always have Kopaka freeze me solid. _

Tahu was in the lead, cutting through every leaf and branch as if it were a momentary annoyance and each time Lewa had to hurry to stomp out whatever flames lingered on the greenery.

"What's his beef?" I muttered as I slowed my pace to be beside Kopaka. We both watched the unfriendly exchange between Lewa and Tahu.

Kopaka was quick to answer. "You stood up to him and accepted his challenge without reserve," he replied calmly. "I would say that had something to do with it." A small smirk tweaked the corners of his mask. "Not to mention you called him an ass. Nicely done."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Why did I think you would enjoy that part the most?"

"Well, it was quite amusing," the Ice Toa nodded. "I couldn't have said it better myself . . . And at least I have found an apprentice with a little wit."

I couldn't help but smile.

We tapered into a silence then, both of us going in our own direction of thought. Mine were on the impending battle between me and Tahu's apprentice. I didn't think there would be other humans here besides me and that one kid, Matt I think his name was.

_Now that I think about it, I wonder what he's doing_, I mused. I hadn't seen him since Lewa stole me away on the vines, but I hoped he was doing okay - and hopefully having a better time than me. He was probably having all kinds of cool adventures, meeting new people, exploring the farthest corners of the island, and battling all kinds of monsters - and I was stuck parading around with three Toa on my way to a brawl. Well, maybe the brawl part wasn't so dull. The next chance I got, I vowed, I would spring for an adventure that would even make Indiana Jones proud!

Still, even with the appeal of danger, it also set me on edge. While in my mind I saw myself taking down tigers with my bare hands and scaling mountains without a safety line, I could never really do it. I was always so hesitant when I knowingly put myself in danger; I was more likely to run rather than stand and fight! I then realized that presented a problem: Toa were known for being brave and daring, and what kind of Toa would I be if I were to lose my nerve? Would I even be worthy enough to be called a Toa?

_Do I still have the chance to go home? _

"Cheryl."

"What?" I shook my head, suddenly realizing I had been daydreaming. "What'd I miss? What?"

Kopaka rolled his eye and pointed straight ahead. "If you keep getting your head stuck in the clouds then you'll miss what is truly important. Look."

Following his direction I looked straight ahead and gaped in awe. The dripping forest had let out on the side of a rocky road leading straight towards the girth of a massive volcano. A steady stream of grayish-white smoke drifted in lazy tendrils from the volcano's gaping maw at its peak and shining veins of lava dripped down its serrated sides. I could barely make out blocky shapes located at the base of the volcano, probably buildings, but why anyone would want to set up home in such a dangerous place was beyond me!

"Whoa," seemed like the most appropriate word. My eyes scaled the slopes of the volcano again and again. "That's cool."

A couple paces ahead, Tahu smirked proudly, crossing his arms over his chest as if he were the king of the world. "It is anything but 'cool'," he boasted. "It is the mightiest volcano in all of Mata Nui, the Mangai Volcano. It is my home and the place in which my people dwell." He turned fully to me, eyes narrowed in a way that made me feel small. "Can you handle the heat, human?"

A tight frown perched itself upon my lips and my hand balled into a fist. This guy was seriously starting to piss me off. "Trust me, Fire Master, I have hardly experienced a temperature I couldn't handle."

Satisfied, Tahu gave me another grin and nodded. "Good, but you'll need all the luck you can get." Turning up to Kopaka and Lewa, he cocked his head and we all filed away once more, down the last stretch of grass to the pathway.

I couldn't help but let out a thankful sigh as we stepped onto the pathway. It was nice to be on firm ground rather than sinking marshes, but I had no time to celebrate. We continued straight away with no time to catch our breath, heading for the Mangai Volcano with all haste, though it seemed like Tahu was in the most hurry of us all.

The sandy dirt of the pathway gave way to the hard ruggedness of volcanic rock and the air became hot and choking. It was beginning to get hard to breathe and I fastened the collar of my shirt over my mouth and nose to act as a filter, but even that proved to have little effect. In only a matter of time my throat was sore and raw from coughing.

Lewa stopped in his tracks and turned back to me, summoning a gust of fresh air to clear the soot and dust from my eyes and mouth. I took in a large gulp of air and hacked up the smokey ash, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Thanks," I muttered, giving one last cough.

The Air Toa nodded. "No problem. It takes some time to get used to. The air quality isn't my favorite either," he grinned and I smiled back.

However the smoke and ash weren't the only things I had to worry about. A sudden increase in temperature had me sweating bullets before we were anywhere near the base of the volcano. The heat seared the exposed parts of my arms and face, drying out the skin and making out my lips so chapped they cracked. It was almost like being in a sauna, a very, very large sauna that threatened to make me combust at any given time.

"Can't we go someplace cooler?" I finally asked.

Tahu was the first one to reply. "Already giving up, human?" he sneered. "We haven't even scratched the surface."

Frowning tightly, I showed him my arms, which had become raw and pink from the intense heat. "Unless you're trying to kill me . . ." A hand placed itself upon my shoulder and immediately felt its coolness, sighing in relief and willing it to travel my whole body. Looking up, Kopaka stared back down at me.

"Relax," Kopaka nodded. "If you don't pay attention to it, you'll be fine." The relieving coolness seeped from his palm and trickled down my arms in silvery spiderwebs of frost, soothing the tender pink burns. Soon enough, my whole body felt as if it were trapped in a freezer.

I sighed, relieved. "Thanks. I feel so much better."

Kopaka nodded with a grunt and kept moving. "Let me know when it begins to wear off. You'll need to learn to get used to your new environment, and lucky for you, your species is extremely adaptable."

A ruefully smirk tweaked my lips. "Yeah, lucky me."

A short fifteen minute trek brought us to the gates of the volcano. Tahu had a few words with the guards perched atop the structure and the metallic gates were pulled open, allowing just enough room for us to squeeze through, Tahu leading the way and Kopaka bringing up the rear. The guards' glowing honey eyes stared down at us, muttering incoherent sentences amongst one another.

Through the walls of smoke and steam, a giant fortress loomed in the middle of the massive volcano, easily towering as high as the Empire State Building.

if not twice that. A sweeping sense of wonder and awe overpowered me and I nearly stumbled. The craftsmanship, the way each rectangular block of volcanic rock sat perfectly on top of one another, I had never seen such work before. The lack of building equipment that I had come to know, such as cranes and cement trucks, also added to the mystery behind the construction of the magnificent structure.

Pausing in my stride, I twirled on my heel, exhaling as a panoramic view of Ta-Koro made itself known to me. A smile stretched across my face. Even though it was extremely hot, it was pretty cool.

Suddenly, a Matoran trotted up to my side and poked my arm, snapping me out of my trance. Shaking my head, we both made eye contact, staring at one another in stunned silence for a few pulse-pounding seconds. What I found odd was that he was the only one that seemed to be wearing a blue mask.

"Whoa, another one, but a girl!" he exclaimed in awe. He stretched out a hand and clasped mine, shaking vigorously. "My name's Takua. This is how you humans say hello, right?" he gestured to our clasped hands.

Donning an awkward smirk I nodded and pried my hand from his grip, flexing the fingers. For such a little guy, he sure had a strong grip! "Yeah, it is," I nodded. "Nice to meet you, Takua. I'm Cheryl."

"Cheryl." He rolled my name around in his head, as if savoring a new flavor of food. "You humans have odd names, but then again I'm sure our names seem odd to you," he laughed and I laughed along with him.

"You're not kidding. A lot of things have been odd lately." I scratched the back of my neck, retracing my steps up to this point. They seemed too outlandish that I wouldn't have believed them if I hadn't lived them.

Takua gestured to himself eagerly. "Well, if there's anything you want to know, just come and find me. I'm the Chronicler, so I've been around."

A weight lifted from my shoulders and I relaxed. "That's good to hear. I'll need to know all I can, I have a feeling I'm going to be staying here a while." My eyes wandered to Kopaka and he turned away. How long exactly was I supposed to be here?

"You'll fit right in," Takua assured. "Just think of it like a vacation paradise . . . at least that's what Matt said."

I blinked. "Matt! Where is he? I haven't seen him in a while."

Takua opened his mouth to answer, when Tahu's chuckling cut him off. The pompous Toa of Fire took deliberate, authoritative strides as he approached us, a tight smirk on his mask. Kopaka and Lewa brought up his flanks.

"He's right here, human," Tahu replied.

Stepping aside, Tahu allowed Matt to approach and I did a double take as he stopped beside Tahu. The Toa placed a proud hand upon the boy's shoulder.

"Meet my apprentice," Tahu boasted, "and the best Toa of Fire that will come to exist."

Matt and I gaped at each other, stunned. "Wait a minute, you're Tahu's apprentice?" I gawked.

Matt nodded slowly, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah . . . who's apprentice are you?"

Kopaka came around then, standing by my side. "Mine." A chill rippled through the air, providing a temporary relief of the heat. Tahu wasn't amused.

Matt shook his head and looked at Tahu. "Hang on, you want me to fight her?" he asked incredulously. "I don't want to do that."

"And I can't fight him," I interjected. "I mean, he's an okay guy and I have no need to." I frowned as Tahu snorted.

"We're you the one who agreed to this match?" the Fire Toa seethed. "Don't back out of it now simply because you're not strong enough."

The corner of my lip curled up into a snarl and my eyes narrowed, fingers balling into a fist. I would have leapt if Kopaka didn't put a hand to my shoulder to hold me back. "And you're the one who engaged it, calling me worthless."

Tahu's orange eyes became enflamed. "That's because you are, you just don't know it yet."

My blood boiled. "You son of a -!"

All at once our conversation came to a halt as a bright orange staff slammed down between us, creating a loud crack and denting the stone ground. My face paled and Tahu took a step back, dragging Matt along with him. Squeezing between us was another person, though not Toa or Matoran. He was clothed in the colors of flames with a cloth shawl draped over his shoulders. His form was small and hunched with age, and there was no mistaking the sour expression upon his elongated mask.

"If you please!" he snarled, drawing back the staff. He righted himself as much as possible, but even then still maintained and air of authority.

Tahu dipped his head in apology. "Forgive us, Turaga Vakama," he muttered and was met with a sharp club to the head.

"It is not me you should be apologizing to," Turaga Vakama replied bitterly, "but her." He pointed his staff at me and I stumbled back, blinking. "You may be a Toa of Fire, Tahu, but you can't use that power to bully. That is not what being a Toa means."

The call out stung Tahu and he withdrew one more step, lowering his head in shame. Never before did I think someone could affect him like this, and I would be lying if said I didn't enjoy it. Whoever Turaga Vakama was, he certainly was high respected.

The elder then turned towards me, orange gaze slightly softer. "Forgive him," Vakama said, "sometimes the heat of the flames goes to his head." That same intensity returned to his eyes and I froze, my heart sinking. "However, I can't dismiss your behavior either. You may be a child, but you are a Toa's apprentice and shall be held to the same standards as any Toa. Is that clear?" He spared glances to all of us and we nodded in turn.

"Yes, sir," I nodded, swallowing. If I thought Kopaka was scary, an angry Turaga Vakama was even worse.

"Good." Satisfied, Vakama gestured for us to follow him. "Now, if you're all through squabbling, we have important matters to address. Come, all of you."

Together as a pack, Tahu, Matt, Lewa, Kopaka and I all followed the elder's lead towards the center of the fortress. Crowds of Matoran followed after us, curious onlookers eager to see what was going on. Vakama approached a platform and stopped beside a large half-sphere surrounded on all sides by stone pillars. Oval-shaped windows carved into the sphere bled the color of lava. The group pooled at the base of the platform and we waited for Vakama to explain his piece.

"It has come to my attention that an imposter of our own Toa Onua is roaming about," Vakama began. A murmur rose up amongst the Matoran. "He has helped Matt come into our world and who knows what other things he has done. What his agenda is, I do not know, but rest assured that I shall gather with the other Turaga and Toa to challenge this matter.

"Lewa, return to your Wahi and relay this message to Turaga Matau, then send a messenger to the others as well. The sooner we meet, the better." Terminating his speech, Vakama began to give orders to the Matoran, watching as they scrambled to get things done.

Turning to us, Lewa heaved a sigh. "Well, I guess this is goodbye-farewell for now," he said.

"Travel safely, Lewa," Tahu said. "Do not get into trouble."

Kopaka nodded.

Lewa smiled. "I'll try not to, but trouble always seems to find me. It must like my company." He held out a fist and Kopaka and Tahu clanked theirs against it in turn. He did the same to Matt and me.

"Hang-tight in there," Lewa encouraged in a soft voice. "I know they may seem like tough-bad guys, but you couldn't have been any luckier. Stick with them and you'll make a fine-good Toa someday."

Pulling back, Lewa gave one last farewell wave before shooting off into the air on invisible wings. His katana blades whipped out from nowhere and carried the lively Air Toa away on a loose breeze over the lip of the volcano.

* * *

><p><strong>And end chapter.<br>**

**Sorry if I haven't updated in a long time. I'm going to try to upload at least 2 chapters of this and hopefully continue throughout the weekend. This story has been put on hold long enough.  
>I'm going to try to make the next chapter a little bit longer so just be prepared for that. <strong>

**Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**'Nother update.**

* * *

><p>"I have an idea," Tahu announced.<p>

After the meeting and Lewa's departure, Kopaka and Tahu took Matt and me aside into Tahu's dwelling, which was a just a fancy hut constructed of volcanic rock. Matt and I sat on the floor, leaning up against the walls as we munched on a meager meal of some sort of bread, sweet berries, and water. It wasn't a diet I was used to (what I wouldn't have given for a cheeseburger and fries!) but it satisfied the appetite.

Kopaka glanced away from the window, his one blue eye narrowing. "And what's that?"

"The Turaga might have forbade them to fight," Tahu said, "but he said nothing about a little training. As far as I'm concerned, as long as they're not purposefully beating the sense out of one another, it'd be okay."

Kopaka considered Tahu's proposal in a way one might consider buying a new car: thoroughly and with care. "Hm, perhaps that is a good idea. With this imposter about it wouldn't do them any good to not know how to fight."

Matt and I exchanged a look. Suddenly I didn't feel very hungry.

"Well, how tough of a training will it be?" Matt asked. She pushed his emptied bowl and cup aside.

Tahu shrugged. "For starters, just a basic physical assessment to see where you stand. Then we'll build it up from there."

"Oh, okay." Their test would be easy. Because of soccer, I was used to conditioning and pushing the limits of my body. Things like running and sits ups were a breeze for me and I could do at least twenty push-ups in a row. Whatever training the Toa dished out, I would meet it head on.

"Right, let's get started then."

Leading Matt and me outside, we traveled to a more open space. It happened to be an arena-type thing that reminded me of the arenas gladiators fought in. Rows of bleachers surrounded the arena on all sides and in the middle lay a sort of viewing box, probably for more esteemed spectators. Tahu and Kopaka stood in the middle, turning to Matt and me.

"Like we said, we'll go easy on you to see where you stand," Kopaka stated. "However, if the exercises are too easy we will increase the intensity. Are you ready?"

"I was born ready," I said, shaking out my arms and legs, bouncing lightly on the balls of my feet.

Matt simply nodded.

"Very well. We'll start with a circuit. Take four laps around the arena, ten push ups between each lap," Tahu instructed.

I scoffed. That seemed a little too easy but I wasn't going to complain.

"Well, what're you waiting for? Get moving."

As one, Matt and I took off towards the outside of the arena, but the boy quickly fell behind me. Our quick meal revived the vigor in my legs and they carried me for one lap around the perimeter. Immediately I dropped to the ground and proceeded to execute the ten push-ups with ease.

"My apprentice certainly is no stranger to exercise," Kopaka muttered to Tahu, a hint of humor in his icy voice. I cracked a smile as Tahu growled.

"We'll see about that," the Fire Toa replied. He gestured to me just as I stood up. "This exercise is too basic, too easy. I'm sure your . . . apprentice would appreciate a more challenging routine."

Kopaka pondered the proposal thoroughly, adjusting his grip upon his ice blade. "I don't see any problem with that. You're right, she might need something more challenging."

Tahu smirked. "Are you actually agreeing with me, stormbringer?"

Kopaka frowned. "Don't let it go to your head. Cheryl." He walked forward and I met him in the middle. "This routine is too easy for you. I want you to complete eight laps and 20 push ups in the next 15 minutes."

I nearly feel over. "What?!" I gaped incredulously. "Fifteen minutes? No one can do that in fifteen minutes."

"You just completed a lap and a set of push ups in less then three minutes," the Ice Toa pointed out and I frowned. "You can certainly do it in fifteen minutes. After all, you are an athlete. You're no stranger to hard work."

Heaving a sigh I stared at him, not amused. Sure I endured hard practices at soccer, but even then my coaches never instructed me to run as much in so little time. I at least had 20 minutes. "Maybe we can negotiate?"

"If I decide it is to intense for you, I will adjust it for you." Kopaka pointed to the rim of the arena, where Matt passed us. "Now, get running."

Heaving an exasperated sigh, I sluggishly walked to the rim, kicking up dust along the way. "So not cool," I hissed. "He's going to run me into the ground."

Taking off at a light jog, I paced myself. While it made sense to run the laps as fast as I could to get them all done, I was smart enough to know it wasted too much energy. However, it irked me that I always kept behind Matt. Even in a soccer game, I hated it whenever someone was in front of me, always keeping me at a controlled pace. I shifted around him, kicking up my speed every so slightly to take the lead as we rounded another bend.

Glancing over my shoulder, Matt was barely holding on. His face was red and sweaty, and he took short, choppy breaths with each step. I shook my head, turning around to run backwards.

"Hey, take it easy," I advised, voice bouncing with each step. "You're only exhausting yourself."

"Almost . . . done," Matt panted.

I sighed. "Alright, suit yourself." Turning back around, I raced off to start the second lap.

I kept careful track of how fast I ran and what lap I was on. Even though I enjoyed exercise, this one was taking its toll. My legs still hadn't fully healed from the Muaka attack and the short rest I took wasn't nearly enough. By the halfway mark I was feeling the effects of the run. My legs ached and my lungs burned, a pain stinging my sides. I envied Matt as he swapped the run and push-ups for a simple round of crunches. Even though my core was the weakest part of me, I would have gladly done a hundred sit-ups just to give my legs a break.

"You're slacking, human," Tahu called, arms squarely across his chest. "Getting tired, are we?"

I growled, tension settling in my shoulders. "Ha! I'm just getting warmed up."

With the last bit of strength, I pushed my legs to move faster. Screwing my eyes shut, I braced against the pain, groaning. The exercise was torture and I could only take so much. With one final step, all energy drained from me and I collapsed to my knees, hunched over and panting. Sweat dripped in large beads onto the warm ground, evaporating in a hiss of steam. My form was wracked with trembles as I fought to regain my breath. I felt as if I were going to throw up.

"No . . . no more," I moaned, swallowing another breath. "No . . . more."

In my mind I heard Tahu laughing at me, jeering that my run was nothing but child's play. But I didn't care. I knew when I was at my limit and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't take another step, even I wanted to.

A cold presence weighed down gently on my upper back, prompting me to look up. Kopaka stood beside me, the tip of his blade soothing the back of my neck. A shiver shuddered my spine; it was the best feeling in the world.

"This arena is half a mile in circumference," he informed me. "You ran 8 laps . . . you ran four miles without so much as a pause." He nodded and I felt as if I had received a great honor. "I am impressed."

The briefest glimmer of a smirk tweaked my lips before I tiredly hung my head. "Thanks," I breathed.

With another stiff nod, Kopaka nudged me up with the flat of his blade, giving me a wide berth to steady myself against the wall.

"I should have you complete those push ups, but I fear you'll collapse if you're pushed too hard," he sighed. "Consider yourself lucky I'm taking it easy on you. Rest up for a bit, then we'll continue."

He tapped the side of my leg with the ice blade and I dropped like a stone, landing hard on my backside. It felt so good to sit! Leaning my head back, I closed my eyes. A humid breeze drifted by, ruffling my sweaty bangs and easing my irritated muscles. It reminded me of the summers spent in my hometown, when it would reach midday and the breeze ruffled the dried stalks of grass and tree leaves. I could almost smell the browned earth, the salty chlorine of the community swimming pool, and the hot dogs cooking on the grill. I swallowed hard, each memory falling into place like pieces of a puzzle. It was like being there again . . .

"Cheryl."

Snapping my eyes open, I was greeted by the arena and frowned, drawing my legs up to rest my chin against my knees. "Sorry. Must have been daydreaming . . ."

Kopaka shook his head, heaving a disappointed sigh. "Dreaming will get you nowhere, not when you have things you must do." Motioning for me to stand, he gestured to the middle of the arena. "I hope you've rested enough."

Shaking off the remnants of my daydream, I followed his direction. Matt followed soon after and we both were left facing each other. A sinking feeling pressed down on my stomach. I could only guess what was to come next.

"From your warm up exercise," Tahu began as he stood between us. Kopaka hung back behind me, watching, "you both have showed you have the stamina of any Toa. Some more than others." He glanced to me and I scowled. "But now is the time to prove yourselves."

From out of nowhere two flaming swords materialized within Tahu's hands and he stuck them into the ground at his feet. A sharp metallic clang echoed and Matt and I had to cover our ears.

"You two must fight!" Tahu ushered Matt forward and pushed the blades into his hands. The weight of the weapons was more than the boy could handle; he could barely lift them up!

"This is going to be a cake walk," I muttered, planting my hands on my hips. With the swords weighing him down, there was no way Matt would be able to catch me. I could easily tire him out and then land a few solid punches. He'd be knocked out in seconds.

"Don't get cocky," Kopaka muttered as he approached. Turning around, I faced my mentor. "You already have an advantage. Tahu has given him two swords for a purely offensive attack. He'll have no use for defense."

Removing the shield from his arm, he handed it to me. It was a little more weight than I was used to but it wasn't overbearing. Slipping my hand through the two straps on the inside, I latched it to my forearm, making sure it was secure.

Next, Kopaka took his ice blade and gripped the central handle, breaking it apart as if it were a thawing icicle. Holding two individual blades, he placed one in my hands.

I couldn't help but notice how natural it felt in my palm, like it belonged there. Testing my grip, I clenched the handle and noticed a surge of electric blue race up the mountain like parts running up the side of the short sword. My skin tingled with a chill and for a moment the breath rushed from my lungs, as if I had stepped from a warm house into a very frosty winter.

"Whoa," I breathed.

"Everything alright?" Kopaka asked, arms crossed over his chest.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm cool.

"Hey, Kopaka. This isn't, like, to the death, right?"

He scoffed and a hot blush smothered my pale face. "Don't be foolish. If this was to the death, I would have let Makuta kill you."

"Fair enough," I nodded. "But what if he is secretly good at fighting?" Glancing over my shoulder, Matt was going through a series of basic stabs and thrusts, Tahu guiding the way, but I could see the power behind them. I gulped.

Kopaka shrugged. "If he is, he is. You had better be prepared." Touching his hand to my back, Kopaka pushed me forward towards the middle of the arena where Tahu and Matt were waiting for me.

"Fair enough," I nodded. "But what if he is secretly good at fighting?" Glancing over my shoulder, Matt was going through a series of basic stabs and thrusts, Tahu guiding the way, but I could see the power behind them. I gulped.

Kopaka shrugged. "If he is, he is. You had better be prepared." Touching his hand to my back, Kopaka pushed me forward towards the middle of the arena where Tahu and Matt were waiting for me.

Tahu greeted us, standing between Matt and I, arms crossed over his chest, blazing eyes switching from one to the other. "Now I want a nice, clean fight," he instructed.

I held a scoff.

He turned to me. "Something funny, human?"

Shaking my head I replied, "No." I frowned. "And my name is Cheryl."

Brushing me aside, Tahu resumed, "As I said, I want a nice, clean fight. This is only a test to see where you two stand. You're bound to get cut here or there, but no hacking off limbs, no disemboweling, and no decapitation. When you're a Toa, not allowed to kill your teammates. That being said, on my mark you may begin."

He raised his arm and instantly I jumped back into a defensive position, holding the shield in front and raising the sword like a scorpion would raise its stinger. My eyes narrowed at Matt, never leaving him for a second. Whatever he had to offer I would be ready.

Tahu brought his arm down in a fiery blur of red. "Go!"

Suddenly it was like the floodgates had opened. Matt instantly rushed me as soon as Tahu's arm came down, knocking the edges of his blades against the shield. The collision toppled me over as if I were no more than a sapling in a strong gale. I lost my grip on my own blade and it fell away, leaving me defenseless and open.

Eyes widening, all I could focus on was the tip of Matt's sword aimed downward towards my stomach, barely resting against the material of my shirt. I blinked, astounded, and looked up at him as he panted, barely keeping the heavy weapon above me. How was he able to move so fast?!

"Pull back," Tahu called and Matt stepped back, the swords resting limply at his sides. I sat up only a little, touching my stomach for wounds.

Matt smiled sheepishly down at me. "Sorry," he shrugged. Dropping one blade, her offered me a hand up. "I didn't mean to go hard on you."

For a moment I simply looked at his hand, before brushing it aside and rising on my own. "You just caught me off-guard," I replied, dusting the legs of my pants. "You just got lucky."

Blinking, Matt pulled his hand back, hurt. "Oh . . ."

A slight frown creased my lips, seeing his wounded expression, but I shook it off. Readjusting the straps of the shield, I trudged towards my discarded blade. Before I could pick it up, the tip of another blade stabbed the earth in front of it, forcing me to jump away. My eyes lifted and were immediately met with Kopaka's disapproving gaze. I paled.

"What happened?" he growled.

I swallowed, throat dry. "Uh . . ." My brain floundered around for an explanation. "Well . . . he was fast and . . . I guess . . ."

"You weren't ready," Kopaka surmised and I scowled.

"That's not fair!" I fought back. "I was too ready, he just moved impossibly fast, that's all. It was just a little mistake."

"A mistake that would have gotten you killed," he growled and I lowered my head, ashamed. "Had he been an enemy your blood would have been a stain on his blade." His hand grasped my shoulder and our eyes met. "Second rule of being a Toa: there are no mistakes."

My stomach sank. Humans, as a rule, were prone to multiple mistakes and if I couldn't afford even one . . . then perhaps Kopaka chose the wrong person to be apprentice.

"Yes, sir," I mumbled, chin touching my chest.

"Good." Removing the blade from the ground, Kopaka knelt down and picked up the other half, shoving it into my palm. "Try to be more alert this time."

Without answering, I turned away and slunk back to the center of the arena. Even though the lecture wasn't very harsh, it wounded me all the same. I now had to be especially cautious in everything I did – one false move and it was game over.

Standing facing Matt again, I adjusted my grip upon the handle of the blade. He had made a fool of me – and I wouldn't allow the same thing to happen twice.

_No mistakes_, I thought.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked, leaning forward to get a better view of my downcast face.

I nodded stiffly. "Fine," I ground out and he backed away.

Tahu glanced between the pair of us and slowly raised his arm to give another signal. My heart leaped into my throat, stomach twisting with anticipation. It was all I could do not to take a head start. No mistakes. Matt picked up the swords an inch and I squeezed my weapon so tightly my knuckles turned white. I had to beat him, no matter what. Tahu's arm swept down in a flourish and I pushed my body forward to meet Matt head on.

I didn't make it very far.

No sooner had I taken my first step did the mother of all earthquakes shake the ground and a wall of earth slammed straight upwards, the forcing knocking back Matt, Tahu and me. The tons of rock and soil plummeted down and we all barely moved out of the way in time.

Tahu stared up at the enormous pile of earth, growling. "What just happened?!" he roared. Snatching his blades back from Matt, he stood before him, primed to attack.

"I don't know, but I'm certain it's not good." Standing beside me, Kopaka, too, took back his blade and shield, shielding me from whatever was to come.

Nothing stirred from the pile for the longest time, leaving us to hold our breaths and wait. It happened when and where we least expected it. From beneath me, the ground suddenly gave way and I plummeted down into the waiting jaws of an enormous pit. It was only through swift reflexes I managed to grasp the sides.

"Cheryl!" Kopaka gasped. Tahu and Matt ran over to help.

I struggled to hold onto the side, arms straining. "Help me!" I glanced down and my stomach sank. There was nothing beneath me but darkness.

"Hold on." Kneeling down, Kopaka took hold of my wrist but was immediately tackled in the side by a cloud of living shadow. He grunted, rolling away from me.

"No!" I cried. Grimacing, I dug my nails into the lip of the gorge, fighting to remain holding on. "Help!"

The sounds of battle waged above me, Tahu, Kopaka and Matt all engaged in the fight. I wanted to help. Regardless if I liked them or not, they were my teammates – I had to be there for them. Mustering up what strength I could, I flexed my stomach, forcing my arms to lock as I struggled to pull myself up. I tried reaching out with my legs, hoping to use the wall of the pit as leverage, but it was too far away. My strength waned and I fell limply back to dangle over the waiting darkness.

Suddenly, a chill harsher than anything Kopaka could muster settled into my bones and I was all too aware of a presence looming over me. Glancing over my shoulder, the darkness had taken on a form of its own, swirling around me in one poisonous tendril. I shut my eyes, hoping to wish it away, but to no avail.

"Cheryl."

My eyes snapped open and instantly froze, widening in shock. The breath was stolen from my body and I would have lost my grip upon the lip of the gorge had I not been gripping it so tight. The shadow was face to face with me and suddenly it began to change, contorting into a face that I had believed to have left in the distant remnants of my memory.

My jaw hung open as the clear features of the face came into view, flickering like a flame within the shadow mask of the shadow. Tears sprang to my eyes and my body became numb. All feeling became lost within my arms and my fingers curled in on themselves, effectively slipping me from the mouth of the gorge to plummet down into the darkness, staring endlessly into the shadow face of my dead brother.


	8. Chapter 8

Eyes wide. Panting. On the verge of tears. I can hardly stand to look at the image of my brother, but I can't find the strength to tear my eyes away. I swallow, throat as dry as the volcanic air.

"A-Arc?" I moan, voice hollow and distant. A smile crept across his shadowy face. I shiver.

"Been a long time," Arc whispered. He reached out a hand and for a moment I thought it might pass through me. However, when he touched my head, fingers grazing through the sweaty strands of my hair.

My throat swelled closed and for a long minute I can't breathe. Tears spilled over and course down my cheeks. My heart ached and I can't help but reach out for him. "Arc!"

I released the lip of the crater and plummeted towards him, arms outstretched. Arc simply smiled, opening his arms to invite me into a hug. My body fell but I don't care. All my focus is on Arc.

"Cheryl!" Kopaka's sudden harsh cry awakened me as if from a sleep. His strong hand reached out and grasped my arm, halting my descent. He's dangling over the edge of the lip, one of his blades stuck into the wall of the pit

Arc flicked his eyes upon him, flashing red. He hissed and flees at the sight of the Toa, spiraling down into the depths of the tunnel until he disappeared into the blackness.

My heart sank. "No! Arc!" Kopaka tugged on my arm once and I glare. "Why -?!"

"When I swing you grab the edge," Kopaka snapped back. I'm silenced. "Save yourself or fall. Your choice." His grip tightened upon the blade and he swung his body back and forth, building momentum.

As my feet dangled over the yawning pit, I felt the sudden urge to let go, to not make a grasp for the edge and let myself fall after my brother. The more I thought about it the more appealing it became. Our speed had built up to its high point, Kopaka would let go soon. _Just let go . . ._

Kopaka swung up, releasing me. I fling forward and instincts kick in. I stuck out my hands and tightened them around the lip of the pit. Kopaka nodded to me. Well done. Together we climb out, hand over hand. Kopaka made it out before I did and waited for me to join him. As soon as I was on solid ground, I whirled on him, enraged.

"What the _hell_ was that!" I cried, shoving him back. Kopaka stumbled back a step, but retained his balance. He regarded me coolly and my rage burned. "Why did you do that? That was Arc! Why didn't you let me go with him?!"

Tahu and Matt rushed to our sides. Both were winded and drained, but otherwise in one piece. I couldn't pay attention to them, my sights were on Kopaka.

"That wasn't your brother," Kopaka growled. I shivered, feeling part of my anger drain away. Never before had I heard him so cold.

Tahu glanced from me to Kopaka, staring hard at his companion. ". . . Her brother . . .? But he's . . ." His pink eyes flicked to me and they widen, burning orange with realization. "You recruited his sister?! After what happened to him."

"What's going on?!" I screeched, halting all conversation. I aimed an accusing finger at Kopaka, eyes burning. "If that wasn't my brother who was it?"

+ "It was a Ghost," Turaga Vakama sighed heavily.

We all sat in Vakama's home, around a small file. Tendrils of blue smoke wafted up from the blaze, making me choke. Matt's eyes watered. Tahu and Kopaka were unaffected.

The aged elder paused in front of us, both hands on his staff, leaning on it for support as if the weight of the world was upon his shoulders. "I didn't think there would still be Ghosts after all this time . . . Especially one of Arc . . ."

"I still don't get it, what's a Ghost?" I asked impatiently. Since abandoning the arena and seeking Vakama's counsel, no one had bothered explaining to me what I saw. "How do you all know about Arc?"

"When a Toa or a Toa's apprentice is drained of all their powers and life force, all that's left behind is their physical form, their Ghost," Vakama explained. "Ghosts are able to maintain some form of intelligence, which is why it spoke to you, Cheryl. However, it's unclear how Ghosts are made and how hey can be controlled. All we can assume is Makuta is the driving force behind this process."

"But . . . Ghosts are alive, right? I mean, I saw Arc right in front of me! I felt him, I heard him. He has to be alive!" I cried, voice rising with each word. Kopaka placed a firm hand upon my shoulder, holding me in place.

"They are very much alive," Vakama replied, "though not in the sense we know. They can breathe and bleed, fight and speak, but their minds aren't their own. They're only puppets used to do the bidding of their masters. So to more accurately answer your question, they are alive but it's a dead life."

A pit formed in my gut and my head sank in my hands.

"How do you know so much about them, Turaga?" Tahu asked. "You say you don't know how Ghosts are created, but yet . . ."

Vakama sighed deeply. "I have had my fair dealings with Ghosts in the past, Tahu, though I wish I hadn't. As long as there are Toa and as long as there are apprentices, there will always be Ghosts."

"Then who brought him here?" I growled. "Only Toa and apprentices can be turned to Ghosts, right? Arc disappeared two years ago, without so much as a trace." Rising up, I broke away from the group to stand against the well, taking in, glowering at Tahu, Kopaka and Vakama. "Which one of you did it?"

The trio said nothing, exchanging uncertain glances. My blood boiled.

"Which one of you?!" I seethed, getting right into their masks. Their silence didn't help to soothe me and I wasn't leaving until I had my answer.

" . . . It was I . . ."

All our gazes landed on Kopaka as he stood, staring down at me with as much a blank expression as he's ever had. He was rigid, tense . . . and expertly hid his distaste for the situation.

"I took convinced Arcangelo to come along into this world," he went on. His shoulders sagged ever so slightly and he opted for gazing out of the window to stare at the broiling atmosphere of smoke and ash. " . . . And I'm the reason he is now a Ghost."

Storming up to his side, I stared hard at Kopaka, as if my gaze could burn a hole right through him. I dared not reach out and make him face me; I couldn't stand to stare into the eye of my brother's captor.

"Why?" was all I could say.

Kopaka sighed deeply, never averting his gaze from the gale of fire and smoke outside. His lips became a tight line and a crease had settled in his brow. " . . . I thought it was right, at the time," he muttered softly. I had to strain to hear him. Kopaka shut his bright blue eye and hung his head. Shock stabbed my chest. Never before had I seen him look so . . . defeated. " . . . This is my fault. He didn't deserve this."

Vakama inched his way towards us, expression heavy. "Do not think that," the Turaga commanded. "No one can predict who will and will not become a Ghost."

Kopaka clenched his hands into fists. "And if I hadn't left him alone, he would still be here," he growled. "He was my charge, my apprentice . . . and as his master I let him down."

I silently watched the exchange but my mind was awhirl with questions. "I'm still missing a large part of the story. Arc vanished six years ago. He went to a friend's house to play football and he never came home. Did you take him?"

"It wasn't as easy as that," Kopaka replied. "The way I found him wasn't unlike the way I found you. In fact, you both were taken the same way."

Turning away from the window, Kopaka gestured for me to take a seat. I was too antsy to sit still, but I did so anyway, finding a spot in a small chair, crossing my legs over each other like a pretzel. Kopaka followed suit, finding a small bench.

"It's best to start at the beginning," Kopaka stated. "Apprentices have been used in the past, but they have fallen out of popularity . . . then I thought it would be a good idea to restart it. I had heard Turaga Nuju, the elder of my village Ko-Koro, tell tales of Apprentices and the more I listened . . . the more I wanted one for myself.

"That's when I went in search of one. It was difficult to construct a connection to your world and even more so to find suitable Apprentice material. It took me a long while, but I eventually found Arc . . . and I instantly knew he was the one."

"That still didn't give you the right to just kidnap him!" I barked. My mouth had formed into a tight frown. "Just because you wanted an Apprentice . . ."

Kopaka shot a glance at me. "Do you wish to hear this story?"

I became quiet, prompting him to continue.

"I didn't take him right away," Kopaka explained. "I had to make sure he was tough enough to handle the demands of being a Toa. Over the next several days I kept tabs on him, slowly discovering he was strong, calm, fearless. He was a loner, but still able to get along with others when he needed to."

"That sounds like him," I smiled softly.

Kopaka nodded. "Yes, he had the qualities of a true Toa, and at the same time I sensed there was something special about him. I shouldn't have been able to just _tell_ if someone was worthy enough to be an Apprentice. There was no precedent of a Toa just _knowing_, but deep in my heart I knew he was destined to be an Apprentice, _my _Apprentice."

His expression hardened. "However, I wasn't the only one who thought so. Makuta had found him, how I do not know. He wanted Arcangelo and caught him on his way home from that friend's house, like you said." He nodded to me. "Makuta tried to lure Arcangelo away, promised him power, things beyond his wildest dreams . . . and for a moment I thought he would take it."

"How do you know?" Matt asked. When all eyes turned to him, he shied away. "I mean, how do you know what Makuta did?"

"I was there, watching," Kopaka answered. "I told you, I kept careful tabs on Arcangelo. And with Makuta there, do you honestly think I would leave the boy alone?"

"Some would call that stalking," I pointed out.

"And from my perspective, I call it being protective," Kopaka retorted. "I wasn't about to leave Arcangelo to face Makuta's temptations alone. I jumped in, deflected an attack from Makuta, and brought Arcangelo here. I would have taken him home to fetch some mementos, but there was no time. Makuta was hot on our heels and I had to get the boy to safety." He shook his head. "I hardly time to answer any of his questions.

"We came back here, to Mata Nui, and after making sure Makuta hadn't followed us, I gave Arcangelo a synopsis of who I was, why I rescued him, his purpose and what was to take place thereafter."

"And what did he say?" I asked.

"The boy hardly believed a word of it!" the Ice Toa replied. "Thought he had gone mad, that he had been kidnapped by thieves and his mind was playing tricks on him out of fear. I assured him that he was wholly sane and everything I said was truth. It took him a while to grasp everything, but after much convincing Arcangelo had calmed and accepted the situation, albeit a little reluctantly. He wanted to return home."

"So why didn't he?" I asked. My brows knit together. "If he wanted to go home, why didn't you let him instead of hold him against his will?"

"You make it sound as if I am the evil one," Kopaka snapped, venom his voice. "Do not blame me for destiny's plans. It is not my place to say no. And in any case, it would have taken too much time to recreate the entrance back to his world, either way he would have resided in Mata Nui regardless. So, I did what I had to be done."

Tahu gave a humorless chortle. "Arcangelo didn't seem to mind the stay. He was more than happy to spend time with all of us Toa and learn about our ways and us. He was a likeable boy, very mild-tempered, pleasant, never challenged anyone's authority." He stared pointedly at me. I sneered.

Vakama nodded fondly. "Yes, he was a good lad. Quiet, but learned well."

"He developed quickly," Kopaka went on, voice level in memory. "His powers showed within the first few days. With minimal training he was able to cease a snowstorm with a wave of his hand and start one just as quickly. Arcangelo changed physically as well. His dark hair turned white, eyes changed to bright blue, and he grew tall, coming to nearly my height."

"Why? Is there something in the water that made him change?" My image of Arc was a kid of medium height with black hair and dark eyes. It was hard to imagine him as anything different.

"It's uncertain," the Turaga replied. "We can guess that as an Apprentice matures in their powers, they acquire attributes like height, the eye color of their masters. It varies."

Matt and I exchanged an uncertain glance. "Does that mean my hair's going to turn white too?" I pulled at a strand of orange hair.

"And my eyes will turn red?" Matt asked in awe, touching he flesh beneath an eye.

"Perhaps," Tahu replied with a smirk. "For all we know, you two will turn into our clones!"

"Tahu," Vakama chided.

"I doubt the change will be that drastic," Kopaka sighed. "There's no record of a human undergoing a full biomechanical transformation. As far as we know, it's impossible.

"You're deterred me from my tale. As I said, Arcangelo grew quickly. He aided me in guarding the village against rogue Rahi, even against a threat called the Bohrok. The Matoran from all villages were enamored with him, all of us Toa respected him, and the Turaga approved of him. I'm sure it was because of him that caused Tahu to take on an Apprentice. One night while I was walking about, I witnessed a new star being born in the heavens, right next to the six Spirit Stars. I knew it was Arcangelo's . . ." I thought I was hallucinating but the briefest glimmers of a smile crossed Kopaka's mask. " . . . I couldn't have been any more proud of him.

"But it wasn't meant to last. I trusted too much in Arcangelo's abilities, forgetting that he was still a child, that he was still _human_."

Kopaka sighed deeply, cradling his head in his hands. I thought he wasn't going to finish, but the Ice Master gathered up his wit and continued, voice heavy and burdened.

"We went out on routine walk, making sure there were no threats to the village. It was nice weather, not so much as a cloud. The suns were bright. It was Arcangelo's idea that we split up to circle the mountain, cut the work in half and save energy. We would meet back at the village. It made sense to me and I trusted him . . . so I let him go . . ." Curling in on himself, Kopaka placed both hands over his eyes. He was so tense I thought he might burst.

" . . . He never came back . . ." I whispered and Kopaka nodded slowly.

"Yes," he murmured, raising his head ever so slightly. It was difficult for him to even look at us, especially me. "I made it back before he did and waited . . . but there was no sign of him. I asked everyone in the village, but no one had seen Arcangelo. I searched for him with all haste, scouring every square inch of the Ko-Wahi. I feared he had fallen into a crevice and couldn't climb his way out or was caught in a rogue blizzard . . . but I found no trace of him.

"Still, I kept on searching. I didn't want to think he had disappeared. I knew he was too smart to get himself lost . . . but accidents can happen. I hunted for him well into the night and I would have kept going, but the weather had turned bad. A storm was coming and I wasn't going to put myself in jeopardy. As much as it pained me . . . I turned back for the village.

"I hardly slept that night, staring at the raging winds as the gusted outside my window. All I could think about was Arcangelo: was he safe? Was he _alive_? My heart told me that he was, that he had found someplace to wait out the storm . . . but doubt poisoned my peace. I wouldn't rest until I saw for myself that he was alive.

"Eventually I slept, but only for a short while. I woke while it was still dark. The storm had given way to peace, the light of the moons bathing the freshly laid snow in silvery light. With the weather calm, I thought it was as good a time as any to continue my search. I went outside, passing through the heart of the village . . . and that's when I saw him.

Silence. Each of us processing the story. I would be lying if I said I wasn't in shock. Arcangelo had everything going for him, he was a true and talented Toa and it was hard to imagine his fall from grace. I couldn't believe he had turned into a monster. It made me furious, sad and I knew whom to blame for it.

I lifted my head. "But how did Makuta find him?" I inquired softly. "He was supposed to be in a place of safety."

"If I knew that Arcangelo wouldn't be a Ghost!" Kopaka suddenly snapped, startling us. "I don't know how his meeting with Makuta came about . . . but it happened and I let it happen . . . all because I assumed everything would be fine." Kopaka cradled his head once more, massing the back of his neck.

Done with listening, Tahu sized up his brother, staring down much like a stern parent. "Then why did you drag his sister here?"

I blinked. I had nearly forgotten that question and glanced to Kopaka. As much as the conversation had drained him, the Ice Toa's task wasn't yet finished. There were still questions to be answered.

Lifting his head, Kopaka sighed heavily, knitting his hands together. "It was an ignorant move on my half. With Arcangelo gone . . . I still desired an Apprentice as great as him." He glanced at me. "A few times he mentioned you, how you were a wilder version of him, always getting into trouble. I reasoned that you, being his blood sister, would have the same qualities as him. That you too would be an accomplished Toa. And as destiny would have it, Makuta thought so as well." He shook his head. "The rest is history."

My brow knit together. "So . . . you took me the same way you took Arc just so I could be his replacement?" I frowned. "Kopaka, that sucks."

"Don't write it off so quickly." Kopaka's expression was hard. "Yes, I was selfish and took you like I took Arcangelo, but if Makuta was after you as well then it must be for a purpose. For some reason he wanted both of you and if I hadn't shown up, he would have had you."

"So that should automatically make me grateful, indebted to you?" I spat back. My hands balled into fists. "You already screwed up with Arc, and now you dragged me into this too? You couldn't have left me alone?"

Kopaka stood. "I will not be made the enemy. If Makuta was after you like h was after Arcangelo, then you have the same destiny as him. You are _meant _to be an Apprentice and you can't run away from it. This is your purpose."

"No!" I barked. "You don't just take some innocent kid just because you think they might be a good Apprentice. You can say no to destiny, you don't have to play by its rules!"

Turaga Vakama slammed the butt of his staff down upon the ground, calling our attention. His fiery eyes were stern. "Cheryl, if that were true then Tahu, Kopaka, and I wouldn't be here. We all were called by destiny to be Toa. I was like you, I didn't think I would make a good Toa. I thought the Great Spirit had made a mistake, I wanted no part of it, but over time it became clear that I was meant to have that power. No matter how hard you try, you can never avoid your purpose."

My jaw clenched the more I listened. It left a bitter taste on my tongue to think I no longer had a choice in who and what I wanted to be. I was a lump of dough being fit into a mold and I wanted nothing more than to break out.

"Watch me," I hissed and stormed out of the building.

* * *

><p>Alone. Running laps around the arena again. Not for exercise, but to blow off steam. If I had stayed in that room any longer sparks were going to fly. Kicking up my speed another notch, I panted hard as I rounded my fifth lap, smacking my feet against the ground to propel me forward.<p>

My thought turned to all that had led up to this point and the more they stewed in my head the more my anger grew. All I could feel was hate. Hate for Makuta to giving Kopaka a reason to bring me and Arc here, hate for Tahu for belittling me, hate for Matt for defeating me in mock battle, but most of all I hated Kopaka. It was his fault Arc was lured here, that he was turned into a Ghost. It was his fault I was no caught in this nightmare, serving nothing more as a replacement, a bandage to cover his pain.

I growled and leaped up, coming down to slam my fists into the sizzling ground. A layer of frost coated the earth and evaporated in a cloud of steam just as quickly. It was the first time my powers reappeared since freezing the Rahi. Turning my hands over I flexed the fingers, finding no indication of the lingering ice.

"I don't think Arcangelo was the only one who matured early," Matt said as he appeared beside me. Startled, I whirled and aimed a punch at his head, but the boy sidestepped. I fell on my knees. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he apologized.

"Scare and startle are two different things," I replied, rising and dusting the dirt from my pants. "Why're you here? In case me leaving wasn't a hint, I want to be alone."

Matt nodded. "I know . . . but still I wanted to know how you were feeling. I mean, it was hard enough for _me_ to even listen. I can't imagine how you felt."

"As you can imagine I'm really pissed off." Having Matt near me was putting me on edge and I shuffled my weight from one foot to the other, hands on my hips.

"I wouldn't blame you. If something like that happened to me I would have stormed out of there too." He bit the inside of his lip, as if deciding on what to say next. " . . . What you said about defying destiny . . . I don't think you can do it, not with a fate like ours."

I frowned. "Of course you can. Destiny and fate, they don't control a person. I choose my own path, I carve out my life. It's not predetermined for me and I'm just going through the motions. I make my own story and I get to write my own ending."

"But Cheryl, we already know what's going to happen in the story," Matt countered. "We become Apprentices, train, change, and become Toa after Tahu and Kopaka. If that's not predetermined destiny, I don't know what is."

I snorted, cracking my knuckles and I paced a couple steps. "That might be what _your _destiny is, but not mine. I'm not going to follow that role. That's why I'm going to find Arc, I'm going to change him back, and then we're going home. We're getting out of this hellhole."

Matt gaped, eyes wide. "What?!" he yelped incredulously. "You can't do that!"

"And why not?" I replied.

"Because, you're an Apprentice. You can't just turn your back on it, it's your duty."

I scoffed, eyebrow raised. "Duty? I never signed up for this, I didn't have a choice so don't go saying I'm obligated to do this."

"Neither did I," Matt pointed out. "I'm in the same boat as you, but I'm not letting my emotions get the better of me. I'm keeping a level head about this –"

"Your brother isn't a mindless Ghost!" I bark, enraged. How dare this boy think he understood me? "You only need to think about you. If you're cool with having everything ripped from you and want to spend the rest of your life defending a group of people you hardly even know, then fine. Do it your way. But me, I'm going to find my brother, I'm changing him back, and we're going back home. This isn't what I wanted and I'm not going to be a part of it, no matter what anyone says."

"How do you even know if there is a way to turn him back?" Matt pressed. "You're not thinking this through. And in any case, Kopaka will never let you go off on your own."

I smirked. "That's why Kopaka doesn't have to know. And as far as Arc goes, if I can't change him back myself then I'll barter with Makuta. I don't care what it takes, I'm going to do it one way or another."

"But Makuta wants you!" Matt bellowed, cutting me off from leaving. "That's why he chased after you and Arc. If you barter with him you're only playing into his hands. You can't do this, Cheryl."

"Watch me. I already told you, I'm doing whatever it takes to get back home." I moved to shift around him, but Matt blocked me every time. "Move."

"No," Matt said firmly. "I can't let you."

"I said move."

Still Matt would not budge. "No, you're going to get yourself killed and fulfill whatever plan Makuta has in mind. I'm not going to let you do it!"

I stared hard at the older boy for some time. Every fiber in me screamed for me to toss him out of the way and begin my search but . . . "Okay," I muttered. "Have it your way. I won't go."

Matt was a little suspicious of me, but he nodded in approval, proud that he had swayed me to his view of thinking. "Good. Now, if you want we can go back to –" He never made it further than that as I pulled the Vulcan Death Grip upon the back of his neck. Matt fell like a ton of bricks, unconscious.

"Sorry," I shrugged.

Hooking my hands under his arms, I dragged Matt over to one of the three goal posts within the arena, tossing him against the wall. When he woke up, he will run and tell the Toa of my quest, but I planned to be long gone by then.

"I'll see you on the flip side," I announced, turning to leave. "Don't wait up."

I fled from the arena, putting as much distance between me and Matt as possible. There was no way I could escape without anyone seeing me; I'd have to wait until nightfall.


	9. Chapter 9

Waiting, biding my time in a cave within the underbelly of the volcano. It's hot as the devil, but I used what minimal of my power as I can to keep cool. I hate waiting around for the right time, but I have to be smart about this. With no clues to curing a Ghost and no leads to Arc's whereabouts, I couldn't take too many chances.

To pass time, I picked up random rocks and tossed them against the jagged walls, watching them ricochet and ultimately land in a stream of molten magma, sizzling out of existence. I don't know why I chose a cave with lava in it, but then again being in the underbelly of a massive volcano it couldn't be helped.

Leaning back against my hands, I sighed deeply and thought out my plan. The Toa certainly would know I was gone and come looking for me. That made escape all the harder. And then again there were the sentries on the gate I had to worry about. Slipping out unnoticed certainly wouldn't be an easy task – but I never backed out of a challenge before. My best bet was to wait until nightfall, once everyone was asleep. From there I could sneak past the guards, prod the gate for a lever or switch that would allow an easy exit, and then rush out without anyone knowing where I've gone.

It sounded simple, but there were so many holes in it that it could pass for Swiss cheese. What if these people didn't sleep at night, or at all? What if the guards were on rotations, keeping watch 24/7 without pause? What if I couldn't find a switch to get out? The doubt festered in my mind like a rabid disease and I almost considered going back, swallowing my pride and apologizing for my irrational outburst.

Almost.

If I went back I would never be able to cure Arc and return home. I would be forced to a be a slave to a life I didn't want, doing only the duties the people of Ko-Wahi bid of me. Perhaps if Kopaka had kept his secrets about Arc then he would have successfully duped me into taking on that role. I smirked. _Too bad for him._

To keep track of the position of the suns, I carved a small hole in the walls of the cave with a piece of sharpened stone. It took a while, (seeing as how the walls were several inches thick), but my efforts yielded in a clever peephole of which no one noticed. Also, I could see the activities of the Matoran winding down, getting ready for a night of rest after their daily toil.

I sighed when none seemed to be panicked over my absence. Perhaps Kopaka thought I just needed to blow off some steam and would be back promptly. Sooner or later he would get wise and realize I wasn't going to return. Then the search party would really pick up. I planned to be gone before that happened.

For the next several minutes I watched and waited for the right time to sneak out. A couple times, when there was no activity in front of the peephole, I thought about going out, but something in my gut told me to wait and sure enough a Matoran passed by just as I was about to make my move. I despised this waiting game. Just lingering made me anxious about someone stumbling upon the cave and blowing my cover. I was tempted to simply dash out and let the chips fall where they may, but it was too big a risk. I had no choice but to stay and wait for the right opportunity.

X Nightfall. Pull myself out of my sleeping stupor. Everything outside the hole was dark save for the soft glow of the lava. Now was my chance, no going back. Rising up, I carefully crept up through the cave and stopped at the mouth, poking my head out to take a look around. No one. I smiled; this was going to be a piece of cake.

I tiptoed out of the cave, taking heavy steps so as not to make too much noise. My eyes were peeled and my heart pound in my throat. Slowly I emerged into the open, keeping close to the shadows as I picked my way towards the main gate.

Movement caught my eye and I froze, dropping like a stone to the warm ground, curling into as small a ball as possible. Footsteps echoed closer and I held my breath. I kept imagining someone finding me and my cover blown, Kopaka keeping me under strict lockdown and never having the opportunity to look for Arc. The person came closer and a pit formed in my stomach. I was finished. Slowly, I uncurled myself and began to stand.

A hand suddenly slammed over my mouth, forcing me back down again. My screams were muffled as I fought with the person.

"Shh, it's me," Matt whispered harshly. He removed his hand. "Calm down."

Sighing, I placed a hand over my face, going slack against the wall. "What's the big idea, scaring me like that?" I growled back. "You could have blown my cover." Caning my neck, I glanced down the avenue. All was quiet.

Sitting on his knees, Matt replied, "I think after you knocked me out you deserved it." He frowned. "You lied to me." Seeing my raised brow he continued, "You said you were going to go back and forget this wild goose chase. Not to mention you boldly attacked me."

"I did what I had to," I replied, voice hushed. "If you squealed to the Toa while I was still here then I wouldn't have had a chance." I shrugged. "So I knocked you out to buy time."

"And obviously that worked well," Matt sighed, gesturing around us. He shook his head. "Seriously, Cheryl, don't you think _anything_ through?"

An angry blush crossed my face, any retort dying on my tongue. I looked away. "It's not like I planned to stay here this long," I hissed. "I had to pick a time when there wouldn't be many people." I blinked, a thought suddenly dawning. "Wait, why am I explaining myself to _you_? You probably squealed on me!" My eyes flicked all over. "Where are they? Where's the Toa?"

Sighing deeply, Matt placed his hand over my mouth again. "Will you be quiet for one second? First off, it was your choice to answer my questions or not so don't blame me. Second, I didn't squeal so you can relax." He removed his hand. "No one's coming after you."

Rubbing my lips, I frowned. "Stop doing that. What do you mean no one's coming after me? Why didn't you tell?" I wanted to believe he was lying, but the fact that neither Tahu nor Kopaka had come to collect me made me wonder.

Matt paused, massaging the back of his neck. " . . . To be honest I don't know. I think you're complete fool for wanting to turn your back on your purpose, but . . . I don't know. Every time I opened my mouth to say something, I hesitated. It was like the words wouldn't come out. I felt like I would somehow be a traitor if I didn't help you get your brother back."

I blinked. That was decent of him, but then at the same time it was weird. He didn't owe me anything. "But then what did you tell them?" I paused. " . . . What do you mean 'help me get my brother back'? You're not coming."

Matt shrugged. "Just made up some bogus story. And I didn't completely lie; I had no idea where you were hiding. All I said was you disappeared and Kopaka kind of rushed off after that. He looked worried, told Tahu and Vakama to keep an eye out for you in case you popped up again." Matt's expression became stern and I shied under his gaze, feeling hollow and low. "You scared him, Cheryl. He's worried that what happened to Arc is what will happen to you."

The pit returned to my stomach and I frowned tightly, biting the inside of my cheek. It wasn't really my intention to hurt Kopaka, but in a way I was almost glad. Now he understood the pain he caused me. " . . . Wouldn't have happened if Kopaka didn't take Arc in the first place," I replied weakly.

"That's another thing," Matt continued to chide, "stop using that against him. It was a mistake. You saw how he was when he was telling the story; he's still beating himself up for what he's done. There's nothing either of you can do about it now, except move forward."

I nodded. "Yeah, move forward and right Kopaka's wrong," I replied hotly. Rising to my feet I gave him a nod. "Well it was nice talking to you and not blowing my cover, but I think it's time I get going. See you around, Matt."

Matt grasped my arm, holding me in place. "You're not going anywhere," he stated firmly. "Not without me."

I sighed. "Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather go it alone." Tugging at my arm, I tried to break his grip, but to no avail. It was like iron.

The boy shook his head. "No. After seeing what Arc became, I'm not letting the same thing happen to you. Like it or not, Cheryl, we're Apprentices, which means we're a team."

"I don't need to be on a team!" I fought back. "There are such things as rogue Toa, you know." Coiling my fingers around his hand, I tried to pull it off my arm. "I know you think I'm just a helpless girl, but I don't need protecting."

The anger flared on Matt's face and the boy reached out, placing his foot behind my ankle and tripping me. I fell back hard on the ground, Matt standing over me, a smug smirk on his face. "Yes you do." Sighing deeply, Matt knelt down in front of me. "I'm not giving you a choice in this. If I can take you down that easily, you're not going to survive out there alone." His expression softened, reaching out a hand. "Let me help you."

"I don't need your -!"

"What's going on out there?!" Multiple lights flicked on throughout the Koro, Matoran stirring in their homes. The blood chilled in my veins and I paled, jumping up to glance at Matt.

"Now look what you did!" we cried, pointing at each other.

Torchlight flooded down the avenue, the muttering and voices of the Matoran becoming louder. Very faintly we could hear Tahu and Vakama in the distance. In no time they would be upon us. There was no time to waste.

"Alright if you want to tag along, fine," I hissed, grasping Matt's shirt collar. Shoving him off to the side, I scrambled after him, urging the boy ahead. "Go! Run!"

Swift as shadows we raced down the block, eyes peeled for the front gate. Bypassing Matoran caught brief glimpses of us, shouting for Tahu. We pushed our panic aside, focused only on our goal of escape. Rounding a turn, we stopped in the central square, glancing around.

"Do you see it?" I panted. Shadows flickered in the light of the fires.

"There!" Matt pointed straight ahead to the looming gates. The sentries posted atop the wall scurried about, shouting orders to those on the ground. They crossed to a control panel of sorts and pulled a lever. A grumbling erupted beneath our feet and I grasped Matt's arm to keep from falling over. The large obsidian bridge shuddered and the slabs disappeared one by one into the lava, cutting off the way out.

"Go!" I bellowed, racing towards the sentries at the control panel.

Said guards whirled on us as soon as we approached, brandishing their short swords. Reaching out with my hand, I tapped the tips of the blades and watched as a thick layer of ice dulled the sharpened points. Stunned by the trick, I quickly knocked them aside. The Matoran crashed together, bumping heads, and falling in a heap. I winced as they lay there, almost motionless. I didn't mean to hurt anybody . . . but I didn't have a choice. Shaking my head, I joined Matt at the control panel.

"What's going on?" I demanded. Matt had his hands wrapped tightly around the lever, using all his strength to reverse the switch and bring the bridge back to life.

"It's jammed!" Matt cried. He pushed harder, whole body straining. "Help me!"

Securing my hands around his, I tensed and pushed, digging my feet into the lava rock. Even with our combined strength the lever was unyielding. At our backs, torchlight and voices flared. We were running out of time. My stomach sank.

"Move; I have an idea!" Ushering Matt out of the way, I took a step back, tensing the muscles in my right leg. Raising it, I slammed my foot down upon the lever hard. The metal thing gave way and my spirits soared as the bridge began to reform.

Rushing from the control panel, Matt and I dashed through the gate and across the bridge . . . only to stop three-quarters of the way. I didn't hit the lever hard enough and the bridge failed to fully form. Between freedom and us was ten feet of fast-flowing lava.

"I bet we can make that," I panted, adrenaline pumping through my body.

In the near distance, Tahu and the Matoran were fast approaching. Matt tensed, taking a step closer to the edge.

"Ten dollars says we can't!" he cried, eyes betraying his fear. I grasped his arm, pulling him back.

"You're on!"

With the speed of jackrabbits we raced headlong towards the edge of the last slab, timing the jump perfectly. Our powerful muscles carried us up into the air, flinging across the lava. Beneath us the heat growled and hissed, softening the rubber of our soles and eagerly waiting to claim us. The lava passed so quickly I thought we might actually make it . . . but it wasn't meant to be. Slowly, we began to descend, missing a good three feet offshore. The molten fire roared, bubbling with glee, ready to intercept us welcome us into its fold. I acted on mere whim, not even thinking. Holding out both my hands, twin jets of solid sleet slammed into the lava, creating a small glacier in a matter of seconds. The frigid platform was just the boost we needed to clear the last few feet to land. We landed heavily upon the ashen trail, watching the glacier crack and disappear into the molten flow.

Matt and I glanced at one another. "You lose," I said.

Matt blinked for a moment before shaking his head and laughing. Digging into his pocket, he fished out ten dollars and dropped it in my hands. "Good luck buying something with that here!"

Matching his smile, I pocketed the bill. "You never know what a bill is good for."

From across the way, the Matoran and Turaga called out to us, beckoning for us to return. It was disheartening but it was too late to take it back. We had begun our journey, and we had to finish it.

"We're going to be in so much trouble when we get back," Matt pointed out. He brushed ash from his pants, heading down the road but taking wary glances to the lava.

"Speak for yourself," I replied, following after him. "When Kopaka finds out he's going to blow a gasket!" A cartoon image of his robotic eye exploding in a puff of smoke popped into my head and I snickered.

"Yeah," Matt agreed. "How do you think I'll feel when Tahu finds me? If you think he's hot-tempered now . . ." He whistled.

A sudden explosion of lava and fire rocked the volcano from behind, the tremor and heat forcing Matt and I upon our knees. Tahu, bathed in a blaze of red-hot fury, scaled the molten flow on a surfboard of sorts. However the fierce look in his orange-red eyes left little room for awe.

The color drained from both our faces.

"OH CRAP!"

We scrambled into the darkness as fast as our legs could carry us.


	10. Chapter 10

Morning. Soft, warm sunlight filtering through the gaps in the treetops. Wincing, I raise a hand, shading my sleepy eyes. The ground is hard and damp beneath me as I sit up, stretching my stiff back. Beside me, Matt is asleep, using his arm like a pillow. We had put a bit of distance between us and Ta-Wahi, effectively losing ourselves in the dark. We decided to rest and feel asleep without knowing where we were.

Sitting up on my knees, I took a quick look around. From the dense collection of trees and mushy earth, I guessed we were somewhere bordering on Le-Wahi. Still, I felt on edge. I'm sure Tahu had alerted the other Toa about Matt and mine escape and were probably on the lookout for us. There was no doubt that eventually we would be caught.

"Or would we?" I mused aloud.

Getting to my feet, I walked the length of our makeshift campsite, analyzing. If we were indeed between the borders between Wahis then there shouldn't be any Matoran around. From what I gathered, most of them lingered near or around the villages. I smirked. If we could keep to the borders, then we shouldn't have any problems.

Turning to Matt, I shook him awake. "Come on, we have to go." I clapped my hands as the boy slowly rose to his knees.

Yawning, Matt scratched the back of his head. "Does it have to be so early?" he complained, rubbing the sleep from his weary eyes. He flexed his numb arm.

I nodded. "Yeah, I want to get a move on." Even if we were at the border, I didn't want to take the chance of some passing Matoran or Toa catching sight of us. "I want to get this done as quickly as possible."

"Alright." Standing, Matt stretched his legs and placed hands on his hips. "What do we do first?"

I paused. That was a very good question. "Uh . . ." Nibbling on my thumbnail, I glanced around. "First we . . . uh . . ."

Matt sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "You never think things through. You don't even know where to start."

An angry blush heated my face. "I do too!" I snorted. "We start walking, how's that for 'what do we do first'?" Turning on my heel, I headed into the trees with all the confidence in the world, but inside I was a nervous wreck. I had no clue where I was going or where I could even find Arc – but I wasn't about to let Matt know that!

With another impatient sigh, Matt trailed after me, catching up by my side. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" It was a trivial question, but there was a deeper meaning to it. He was inviting me for one last time to turn back, to reconsider my quest and pick up the pieces of my discarded destiny. I didn't think on it long.

"Yes," I stated firmly. "I know exactly what I'm doing." One way or another, I would make it work.

* * *

><p>With no sense of direction, we walked randomly, following a narrow path worn into the greenery of the border. The ground was soggy, mud quickly smothering our shoes and ankles. In some parts it was rough, with hard earth and very little vegetation. In those parts the path would peak sharply, leading Matt and me up small hills before dropping back down to sopping forest swamps. The soles of my feet ached and the humidity made the trek almost unbearable. Within the jungle patches water wasn't hard to come by, but none of it was drinkable. After only a couple hours or so of hiking, Matt and I paused for breath beneath the canopy of a large tree, resting our back against its mighty trunk.<p>

Sitting down upon a root, Matt ran a hand through his hair. "I don't think we've made much progress." He slapped the back of his neck, squashing a bug.

Removing my shoes, I massaged the tired soles. "I think we have," I countered. "I mean, we're still on the border and we haven't run into any trouble so far." I knocked on the tree.

"Yeah but how long do you think that's going to last? Sooner or later someone's bound to find us."

I shrugged. "Just trying to be optimistic."

Nodding, Matt leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. The short trek coupled with last night's escape had taken a toll on the both of us. I was so exhausted I could hardly keep my eyes open. And the heat didn't make it any better. Patting the moist ground, I dampened the back of my neck.

"What I wouldn't give to be in a pool right now," I moaned. Just imagining the cool waters of a swimming pool was torture.

Matt nodded. "I know right, or the beach. It would be so much better than staying here." Wiping his forehead, he cracked open his eyes. "I don't suppose you have any water."

I shook my head. "No, all my stuff is back in Ta-Wahi. Didn't have a chance to grab it." I met his eyes. "You got any food?"

Matt rubbed his growling stomach. " . . . No . . ." He frowned. "Seriously you didn't think to pack _any _of the essentials when you decided to run away? What did you think you were just going to find food and water out here in the wilderness?"

I bristled, tension settled in my shoulders. "Hey, I was under pressure. If I went back to gather all of that stuff I would have been caught." I shrugged. "Besides, it's better to travel light."

Shaking his head, Matt replied, "That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard." He jumped off the root and stood beside me. "Look, I'm getting sick of scolding you so I'm not going to. Just learn your lesson next time and think things through a little bit more." He tapped my head. "You have a brain, use it."

I waved off his hand. As much as his lectures irritated me, they made sense. It wouldn't be too bad of an idea to think things through a little bit more and develop a solid plan. If I did, we would have been better off than where we are now. " . . . Fine . . ." I admitted reluctantly. Standing also, I dusted off my pants.

Matt nodded. "Good." The boy took a sweep look around, placing hands on his hips. "Well . . . I don't think we'll find much here. We need to find water and food before too long, and then start looking into some shelter. If we don't . . . we may have to call it quits and go back."

"No!" I barked. "We can't give up. Well, maybe you can but I won't."

"You won't get very far without those three things," Matt pointed out. "How about this: we try to survive, but if we can't after two days then we're abandoning this crazy quest and going back. You admit that you were foolish and take your place as a Toa's Apprentice." He stuck out his hand. "Deal?"

A tight frown stretched my lips and I took a step back as if his hand were toxic. Even in my dreams I wouldn't commit to a deal like that. However, I paused to consider it. Matt had a point in every way. Water, food and shelter were essential to our survival and Mata Nui certainly was host to a variety of harsh climates. There would be no guarantee that we could find what we needed. In that case, it would be nearly impossible to go on without help. With a dejected sigh, I ran a hand through my hair and stared hard at Matt.

" . . . Okay," I grumbled, "but on one condition." The boy certainly wasn't enthusiastic to hear my terms but allowed me the opportunity. "We make it three days, then we go ask for help. I'll 'take my place' and . . . even admit I was wrong." I stuck out my hand. "Deal?"

I heated sigh emerged from the boy and he pursed his lips. For a moment I feared he would withdraw the deal and turn me in altogether. " . . . Fine. Three days and that's it." He grasped my hand. "You had better hope everything works out."

"Don't worry." My grip tightened upon his hand. "I'll take care of everything."

A sudden clatter of rocks startled us out of our tension. We whirled to gaze at the borderline path to find a collection of loose rubble. Dust settled over it like a fine mist. A feeling sunk my stomach and carefully I crept towards the pile, Matt at my heels. The rubble didn't appear to have fallen on its own; most of it still had dirt patches, indicating it had been stuck in the slope. Something had disturbed it.

"Cheryl!" Matt pointed to a spot further up the slope. A shape barely dodged our glances.

My eyes narrowed, a cold sweat breaking out across my brow. "We're being followed. Come on."

Quickly, we took off down the path, keeping in the tree line, but the shade provided little comfort. The paranoia of one of the Toa finding us never left my mind. We had to find someplace to hide.

Making a dash for the slope, I trotted along the base, hoping to find some sort of crevice we could squeeze in to. Most of them were hairline cracks or a couple inches thick, barely enough for even my hand to fit through. Our hope for a hiding place looked bleak, but a few hundred feet down the path, I caught a break. It was a small gap in the slope, opening up to a pathway deep into the rocky hillside. It was cramped, but it would have to do.

"Matt, over here!" Slowly, I eased my body into the gap, popping onto the path.

Pushing up to the gap, Matt peered inside. "Cheryl, what're you doing?" His face was pressed against the crevice, eye searching.

Stumbling upon the path, I found that within the crevice was roomier than I had thought it would be. It was no bigger than three feet by five feet, but it was enough. I had half-expected to be fully sandwiched between the walls of the crevice like jelly between two slices of bread.

"Someone's following us," I explained. Dusting off my pants I crept up to the crevice, holding out a hand to help him through. "Come on, before whoever it is catches us."

Matt was skeptical. "How do you know it was someone?" he questioned. The boy eased himself into the edges of the crevice, testing it. "It could have been a Rahi or something."

"You're the one who saw it," I pointed out. Taking a hold onto his shirt, I gently guided him through. Matt was broad in the shoulders for his age, making the task of fitting him through difficult.

"Yeah," he agreed, "but I don't know what I saw. It was moving too fast." Steeling himself, Matt sucked in his gut as best he could and slowly inched his way through. The rocks scraped against him, dusting his clothes. Taking a firmer grip upon his collar I helped to guide him onto the hidden path. There was barely enough room for us to stand abreast.

"Still, we can't be too careful." Opting to be in front, I skirted along the dusty road. It extended far into the belly of the hills, curving behind jagged crags like the coils of a snake. It was impossible to tell how far it went or where it led. "If there was any place to find Makuta or a Ghost, I'd think this was it," I muttered, joining Matt.

The boy blinked. "Wait, you want to go in there?" He gestured down the road. A chill wind picked up, making us shiver.

I nodded, eyes glued to the edge of the road where disappeared behind a rocky bend. "Yeah."

Matt swallowed hard. "But . . . we don't even know what's down there."

I tossed him a look. "Are you scared?"

"What? No!" Matt barked, blushing. "I'm just being cautious. I mean, we don't even have any weapons. What if we do find Makuta or run into a Ghost?"

"Then our journey will be short," I answered bluntly. "As far as weapons go . . ."

Extending my hand, I concentrated on my palm, recalling my battle with the Nui-Rama in Le-Wahi and how the ice flowed from my fingers. I took a deep breath, shutting my eyes. A numbing cold filled the soft flesh of my fingers, right beneath the skin. Unknown power welled inside me and I reacted. I grasped a nearby shard of rock and it flash-froze into a dagger of solid ice. Holding it close, I touched the tip and yelped, jerking back my hand. Carefully, I handed the weapon to Matt. "That's what we do for weapons." Repeating the process, and with new weapons in hand, we ventured forth into the gaping maw of the hillside.

* * *

><p>Just as I had anticipated, the road led to anywhere and nowhere. It twisted and turned around sharp turns and steep drops, into caves and valleys with no true endpoint. Sometimes it would disappear altogether only to be found later hidden beneath a collection of gravel or sparse strands of dried grass. And as we ventured deeper, the chill failed to subside. If anything it only grew stronger.<p>

Sliding to the bottom of a drop, I gathered our bearings. The road forked, neither of which appeared right nor inviting and I feared choosing unwisely. The shadows gathered in deep purple splotches as the sky high above the towering cliffs ignited in rich golds and deep reds.

"We may as well stop here," I suggested. I sheathed my ice dagger in the belt loops of my pants. Surprisingly the ice failed to melt, even after all those hours.

Joining my side, Matt nodded his agreement. "Alright . . ." He was apprehensive, as if simply being in this valley set him on edge. "Though I would rather keep going until we find a cave or something."

I shook my head. "We wouldn't have enough time and it's dangerous to travel at night." Taking a seat, I rested my back against the hillside. "But think we've made good progress. I mean, we haven't been caught . . . well, almost."

"Like I said," Matt stated, "that thing could have been anything." Taking a seat beside me, he stuck the tip of the dagger into the gray, dusty earth. He blew into his hands. "I would like to know what it was though."

"It didn't look like a Toa," I muttered. The shape was smallish in nature, though not enough to be a Matoran, with sinewy arms and legs. However it moved so fast I couldn't make out any specific details. "All I saw was a head, torso, arms and legs."

"Could have been anything then," Matt shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it."

"Yeah." Utilizing my ice powers, I smeared a thick layer of slush over the hills and with Matt's help it melted into pure water. Using our hands as bowls, we drank our fill.

"Man, we should have come up with that a long time ago," Matt smiled, wiping his mouth. Renewed energy flowed within him.

"I know right. I feel so much better." Freezing the rock once more, I went back for a second helping, filling my belly until it could take no more. With so very little vegetation or animals around, food was not an option. We would have to make do with water until we came to more fertile ground.

Reclining against the stone, Matt ran a hand through his hair. "Cheryl, I know we got off on the wrong foot and all . . . and I'm sorry about anything I said or did to upset you."

Matt's sudden apology took me aback. I blinked, confused. "Why should you be the one apologizing? I'm just as guilty, if not more so. I'm not the friendliest when it comes to new people."

"Understandable, but still . . ." Matt trailed off a moment before picking it back up again. "How about we start over? No hard feelings?" He stuck out a hand.

I was reluctant to grasp his hand back. I searched his eyes a moment, hoping to see some shred of trickery that would lead me to believe he had some ulterior motive behind this truce. When none was to be found I relaxed and grasped his hand firmly. " . . . Sure, no hard feelings."

A smile crossed the boy. "Good, glad that's out of the way. So, why don't you tell me about yourself? Might as well get to know each other."

What I thought was going to take half an hour turned into a lengthy three-hour conversation. We shared things about our pasts before meeting up here on Mata Nui. It started out with simple questions such as: "What is your favorite color?", "Who is your favorite sports team?", "How old are you?" and the like. Soon, it developed into more personal matters.

I found out that Matt had been adopted when he was very young and that he didn't know much about his birth parents nor did he want to know. He was an only child but often wondered what it would be like to have a younger sibling. Matt had done well in school and even was the co-captain of his soccer team. He actively hung out with his friends and played a game called Belagarth (which I had no idea what it meant). Still, Matt was happy with his life and wouldn't change one thing about it.

And in return I told him about my life, how I was raised in a household with two parents and Arc, until he vanished. Everyone thought someone had stolen him. There were mass searches but nothing came up. Ultimately we figured we would never see him again and presumed him dead. I confessed how I was avid in sports, having played them since I was very young. I went to school and did a decent job, though I struggled constantly in math.

"You're kidding, that's my favorite subject," Matt laughed.

"You don't say," I replied dryly.

A few more exchanges of information later, we both exhausted. It was fun getting to know another person and I would have continued asking question after question, but the hike as well as running our mouths was taxing. As the night darkened and the shadows of the hills closed in around us, we settled in for a well-deserved night of rest.

"Hey Cheryl." Matt laid flat against the ground, his arm serving as a pillow. A loose wind ruffled his hair.

Imitating his pose, I nodded. "Yeah?"

"What if Makuta finds us out here?" There was hesitation in his voice, hinting to a secret paranoia he couldn't mask. "There's no one around to help us. What if we are turned into Ghosts?"

A pit formed in my stomach and I had to avert my eyes. I had tried to keep such possibilities from my mind. All I had been counting on was everything would go over smoothly, that I would recover Arc, whole and sound, and we would be able to go home without a hitch. I didn't want to think of the "what ifs".

" . . . I don't know," I replied honestly. "If that happens . . . I guess we just run and hopefully try to escape."

"Do you think the Toa would have accompanied us, should we have told them?" Matt asked.

I shook my head. "Unlikely. You saw how adamant they were about us becoming Toa. That's all they care about, that's why they stole us."

Matt shrugged, balancing an elbow against the ground and leaning his head in his hand. "Maybe, but then again look how distraught Kopaka was when he was telling that story. I'm sure deep down he would have agreed to go with us."

It was something to be considered. I wanted to take action to get Arc back and I did. Perhaps Kopaka felt the same way too, but his duty far outweighed his desires. Like all Toa, he was loyal to his purpose and his purpose only.

"Who knows," I finally sighed. "I guess when we get back we'll have to ask him." Rolling onto my back, my hands pillowed beneath my head as I gazed up at the stars. It was funny, I was on a whole different plane of existence and yet I could still pick out the same constellations.

Matt sat up. "Wait, so you plan on going back after this?"

I remained silent. When I said going back, it was only to get answers for some of my questions (and perhaps rub the rescue of my brother in Kopaka's face), but I had no intention of remaining indefinitely. I had a life and a future to return to and I wasn't about to forsake it.

Heeding me, Matt settled back down again. " . . . I see . . ." Disappointment colored his tone. "I hope you change your mind . . . you can't run from this, Cheryl. It's your purpose, it'll always find you."

My eyes narrowed, tension settling into my shoulders. " . . . Shut up . . ."

Matt became very quiet until he spoke, "I'm only saying what is true, even if you don't want to hear it." Rolling over onto his side, Matt shut his eyes. "Goodnight, Cheryl."

"Night." I fell asleep beneath a blanket of stars, heedless of the eyes that were watching.


	11. Chapter 11

"Cheryl. Cheryl wake up."

Groaning, I rolled over, tossing my arms over my head. "What?" I grumbled.

"Shh!" Matt snapped. "Not so loud."

Turning over onto my side, my tired eyes slowly adjusted to the vision of Matt sitting beside me. It was still dark out, maybe early in the morning by my guestimate. A tight frown pulled at my lips. "It's not even light," I hissed. "Go back to sleep." I rolled over and Matt pulled me right back.

The boy pressed a finger to his lips and then pointed towards the crest of the cliff above us. My brows squished together, unsure what he was getting at, but I lifted my head anyways. Slowly descending down the face of the cliff was a dark figure. It was small and thing and knew how to navigate the steep edges of the rock. My heart stopped as I fell frozen, unable to take my eyes off the creeping intruder.

"What is it?" Matt asked in a hushed whisper. His eyes were trained upon me, hands tightly coiled in the material of his pants.

Slowly, I lowered my head away. My tongue loosened. "I . . . don't know," I whispered. I swallowed, throat dry.

"An enemy?" Matt questioned.

"More than likely," I replied, voice barely above a whisper. "I've never seen a Toa or Matoran move like that."

Matt nodded in agreement. "What should we do?"

My hand reached out, touching the ground beside me. A thin layer of slush condensed over the stone, growing thicker and thicker the more power I poured over it. The ice built upon itself until what rested in my hand was the serrated blade of an ice dagger. I held it up between us, moonlight glinting blue off the weapon.

"Get it before it gets us."

The soft patter of rocks sliding down the mountain caused goose bumps to prickle both our skins. We could feel the eyes of whatever was above us stare straight through us. It was upon us.

Matt and I met eyes. "We must be quick," Matt murmured.

I nodded. "On my count. One . . ." My grip tightened upon the dagger. "Two . . ."

Balling his hand into a fist, Matt's fingers glowed with the barest flickers of flame.

"Three!"

As one, we launched to our feet, snatching the creeper as it was about to leap off the mountainside. Gravity aided our combined strength to bring the stranger down, pinning him beneath our collective weights, but it was not to last. With one terrific muster of energy, the stranger shoved us aside, tossing us to the ground as if we were nothing. The tables turned as it launched upon us, pinning Matt beneath the weight of its left foot and me with the right. The stranger was small but its stature didn't portray its weight. It felt as if like a pile of bricks was settled upon my chest; it was a struggle to even breathe! Taking a firm hold of the dagger, I slashed at it in warning, prompting the stranger to back away. The slack was just enough. Matt surged forward and dove upon it, pinning the stranger down in an iron grip so it wouldn't escape. I came up there after, taking a hold of one of its arms to hold it steady.

"Matt, put some light on this," I barked, eyes trained on our catch.

Releasing one of his hands, Matt willed a small flame into his palm and what the orange glow revealed astounded and unnerved us at the same time. Our attacker wasn't a Matoran, Toa or Makuta – but a human boy. A thin human boy at that.

Confusion colored my face. "What?"

"Is this your brother?" Matt asked, glancing from the boy to me and back.

I shook my head. "No . . . I don't know who this is . . ." I met the boy's pale green eyes. "Who are you, where did you come from?"

The boy's thin chest rose up and down quickly, eyes flicking between Matt and me. "Please don't hurt me," he begged softly.

"No, we're not going to hurt you." I released my grip and Matt followed suit. The boy sat up, leaning back on his stick arms for support as if he didn't have the strength to keep himself upright. "Who are you?"

"Where did you come from?" Matt asked. His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

The boy pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them tight, green eyes drawn to the ground. He swallowed hard, laying his head upon his knees. "Someplace bad . . ." he whispered.

"You're pretty banged up." I ran an eye over the boy. Besides his stick-thin frame, his corduroy pants were dirtied and ripped at the cuffs and knees, as if he had spent much time in grime. The orange shirt draped over his shoulders was in no better condition, the left sleeve was held to the body only with crude stitching and with all the moth-eaten holes the garment could have passed for Swiss cheese. The worst part of him was his hands and feet (he wore no shoes) that could only speak of a hard time.

The boy sighed, turning over one his hands. "Yeah . . ."

"Where did you come from?" Matt pressed.

The boy blinked at Matt's rough tone and hugged his knees all the tighter, staring down at the ground. "From . . . a bad place . . . run by a guy named . . . Makuta."

A shiver pulsed down mine spine and the waning shadows seemed to draw in that much closer.

"Makuta?" Matt asked, eyes narrowing. He inched closer to the boy. "How did you -?"

"Were you the only one there?" I interjected suddenly. The boy jumped, hugging his knees tighter. "Was there another boy with you?" I stood, raising my hand half a foot above my head. "About this tall, white hair, blue eyes?"

The boy's brow furrowed as if in thought then his eyes lit up. "Yeah! There was . . . Art? No, Arc!"

Elation surged through my body like a tidal wave. My face split into a large smile and tears wet the corners of my eyes. "That's my brother! Is he okay? I thought Makuta turned him into a Ghost!" I loomed over the boy, taking him by the shoulders. All I felt was bone. "You have to take me to him!"

"Cheryl, stop! You're scaring him." Matt grasped my arm, tugging me away.

"But he knows where Arc is!" I yelped.

"I know," Matt nodded. Eyeing the boy, Matt hushed his voice and I had to strain to hear. "But something about this still doesn't feel right . . ." Letting go of my arm, he crawled forward to sit in front of the boy. "You have to be tired and thirsty. We'll give you some water and then you're going to tell us exactly how you got here and escaped Makuta."

The boy scooted back an inch, resting his chin upon the curves of his knees. He eyed us carefully, flicking back from Matt to me. He nodded. " . . . Okay . . . Do you have any food?"

In the coming dawn, Matt gathered around what brush was available and started a small fire. All three of us crowded around, the meager blaze painting our faces bright orange-red. We hadn't any food to offer our guest, but I managed to conjure him some water. The boy wolfed it down in seconds and asked for more; I was more than happy to oblige.

"Before you start," Matt said, breaking the silence, "what is your name?"

Sucking down the last few drops of his second serving of water, the boy glanced at Matt and frowned. "You know . . . I'm not sure I remember my name . . . Makuta never called me by it." He scratched the back of his head.

"How long have you been with him?" I muttered. How could he forget his own name?

"A long while," the boy confessed. "I know it was something with an S . . . Se . . . Seba . . ." His eyes suddenly lit up. "Sebastian! That's my name, Sebastian."

"Nice to meet you, Sebastian," I replied with a small smile. "I'm Cheryl Price and that's Matt."

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah . . . the other kid that was with me, his last name was Price."

I mimicked Sebastian's nod, lips pursed in a tight line. "Arc, my brother. You have to tell me everything about him, and where Makuta is keeping him."

"After he tells us how he got here," Matt interjected. His eyes were trained on Sebastian. "I'll help you get started: who brought you here?"

Once more Sebastian's brow furrowed in thought. " . . . I'm not too sure . . . Wait . . . It was someone in dark armor, but it wasn't Makuta . . . a Toa . . ." He snapped his fingers. "Onua! That was his name."

The hairs one Matt's neck stood on end as his eyes widened. A shiver bled down my spine and a knot twisted my stomach. Slowly our gazes turned to each other.

"You don't think . . .?" I muttered.

"What happened after Onua found you?" Matt barked suddenly. "Did Makuta find you two? Did Makuta do something to him?"

"I don't know!" Sebastian yelled, scooting back an inch. "After Onua found me, he said that I could be a Toa, that Mata Nui needed me. He took me back with him using this weird gold mask. Everything was fine but then Rahi ambushed us, but they weren't normal. They were sickly, almost diseased, like something had possessed them. Onua told me to run while he took care of it and I did . . . but I didn't get far. This one Rahi caught me and then I blacked out . . ."

Sebastian lowered his head into his knees, hugging them close to his chest. "When I came to . . . I was in this dark chamber. It looked like it was filled with smoke, but I didn't smell any fire. It was cold and reeked of . . . darkness. It wasn't a good place to be . . . and that's the first time I saw him . . . Makuta," he whispered.

"But what happened to Onua?" Matt pressed.

Sebastian shook his head, body trembling. "Something very bad . . . Makuta did something to him . . . He wasn't the same."

"No . . ." I moaned.

Matt shook his head, chest heaving. "It can't be!"

"I asked Makuta what he had done to him . . . and Makuta only laughed." Sebastian met each of our eyes in turn. There was no mistaking the fear in his gaze. "He turned him into a Ghost . . ."

"No!" Matt barked, startling Sebastian and me. "He can't be! He's Onua, he's a Toa! He can't be a Ghost!"

"Makuta already told me about other Toa he turned into Ghosts," Sebastian insisted. "Toa and Apprentices. Makuta doesn't care; he turns everyone he can to his side."

"But he's not dead," Matt demanded. He stared hard into Sebastian's eyes. "Turaga Vakama said that Ghosts are still alive. There has to be a way to get him back."

"Actually . . . I think there is." Sebastian wet his lips. "I don't know how, but Makuta sometimes said things about Ghosts turning back to normal. I'm not sure how he does it but I'm sure it works."

"Take us to him," I demanded. "Take us to Makuta . . . and Onua and Arc. We'll set them free and change them back. We'll even kill Makuta if we can."

Sebastian shook his head. "Now you're talking crazy! No one can kill a Makuta – it's not even possible!"

"Someone has had to!" I barked. "He can't be immortal." I paused. "Wait . . . what do you mean 'a makuta'? There are more, there's not just one person named Makuta?" A chill set in my bones.

Sebastian blanched, his lips becoming a tight line, as if he had told a big secret. He nodded solemnly. "Yes . . . Makuta never spoke about the others much but from what he did say . . . there are dozens, maybe hundreds more."

This bit of news shocked us to the core, more so than Onua being a Ghost. I put my head in my hands and Matt sighed deeply, massaging his temples. "This keeps getting better and better," I muttered.

"We thought we only had to worry about one Makuta now there are more?" Matt sighed. He glanced at me, frowning. "This is bigger than we thought, Cheryl. We can't do this on our own . . . we need to go back to the Toa."

"No!" I cried. "We can still do this. There's only one Makuta here; we can deal with them. If we turn back now then there's no way the Toa would let us continue."

"And how do you know if there is just one here?" Matt objected. "There could be hundreds for all we know, but we only know about one of them. Face it, Cheryl, we need help and if the Toa say we can't continue then I don't blame them. Facing one Makuta is bad enough but a whole race of them – it's suicide!"

"Is that all you can say is can't?!" I seethed. Jumping to my feet I glared hard at Matt, hands balling into fists. "Ever since I proposed this idea of finding my brother all you've ever done was discourage me and tell me how bad of an idea it is. And now when we're at the cusp of getting Arc and Onua back, you just want to throw in the towel? Well fine, give up if you want to. Go crawling back to the Toa and squeal on me, but by the time you do I'll have saved them. you may talk a good game, Matt, but when it comes to walking the walk you fail miserably." I growled. "You're not fit to be a Toa!"

With a cry of rage, Matt launched at me, grasping my shirt collar and forcing me to the ground. Freezing my fist solid I reacted and caught him in the face, sending the boy sprawling. Scrambling to my feet, I attacked him again, pinning him down.

"Stop it!" Sebastian pleaded.

"You think I'm not fit to be a Toa?!" Matt screamed. Evading a powerhouse fist, Matt came up with an attack of his own, knocking me backwards. We could barely stand the small bit of space between us. "You're the one who doesn't deserve it! You're the one who puts your desires and wants over the wellbeing of everyone around you, even to the point of jeopardizing everything. Last time I checked, Toa were supposed to be selfless and putting others before themselves. Kopaka was wrong about you. He said he wanted you because you might hold some resemblance to your brother. Well if you're anything like your brother then Kopaka has poor choices in Apprentices."

My skin crawled with each word and I drew my knife, ice crystallizing around it until I held a glistening short sword in hand. Rushing Matt, I raised it to strike him down and was immediately met with a blade of pure fire. A wall of steam sizzled in front of our noses as we glared into each other's eyes, pushing against one another's weapon.

"Take it back!" I demanded.

"It's true."

"TAKE IT BACK!"

"NO!"

"FINE!" Pushing back against the flaming sword, I broke our stalemate and panted hard. "Go then! Run back to the others. I'll find Arc and Onua, defeat Makuta, then you'll see how much I deserve to be a Toa."

Sighing deeply, Matt allowed the blade to drop and fizzle out into nothing. In his eyes showed how much he wanted the battle to continue and I wanted the same, but we didn't take another step to continue it. "Fine, have it your way, but don't come crying to me when Makuta turns you into a Ghost." Turning, Matt walked back down the path just as dawn was beginning to break.

"I won't," I growled. Turning away from Matt, Sebastian remained in his place. His uncertain eyes flicked to me and I nodded.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sebastian asked. "Maybe he's right. This could be dangerous." He gestured to his thin form and weathered clothes. "Look what he did to me."

"It's something I have to do," I replied. "Arc is counting on me to get him back, and I can't leave Onua there to rot as well. I don't have a choice . . . and Matt will eat his words." Placing a hand upon Sebastian's shoulder I gave it a light squeeze. "Lead the way."


	12. Chapter 12

Quickly the terrain grew from intolerable to downright unbearable. The small, smooth path winding its way through the mountain transformed into a narrow ledge barely wide enough to plant one foot beside the other. Small, sharp rocks jutted up along the edge of the road and scattered themselves along the path. They were very easy to slip on and I came close to rolling my ankle at least twice. Up ahead, Sebastian led the way, picking his way carefully among the spiky stones as easily as a Billy goat.

"I'm surprised you agreed to take me," I said, keeping a close watch where I placed my feet. "I didn't think you'd want to go back to a place like that."

Sebastian glanced over his shoulder. "I didn't like being down there," he answered honestly, "and I don't think Arcangelo does either. I want to help him get out as much as you do."

I nodded. "And get back at Makuta." The briefest sense of numbing cold crossed my fingertips, but even if I had the power of the arctic there was a chance Makuta's shadows might be colder.

Sebastian paused in his trek and looked at me. "You don't have to do that," he pleaded. "Just get Arc and run. You don't have to fight Makuta. You don't know what you're going up against."

"I know he kidnapped Arc, you, and Onua, and tried to kidnap me," I listed, anger heating my words like a furnace. "That's enough for anyone to want to defeat him. It's not a matter of why I _want _to fight him; it's a matter of why I _shouldn't_. A bad tree only bears bad fruit and a good tree only bears good fruit. A bad tree can't bear good fruit anymore than a good tree can bear bad." I locked gazes with Sebastian. "I have to stop Makuta before he hurts anybody else."

A frown creased Sebastian's skinny face and his brows knit on his forehead. Sighing deeply, he nodded. "Alright . . . just as long as you know what you're getting into . . . but if you want my advice . . . you should have listened to the other kid. It wouldn't be a bad idea to have reinforcements."

My jaw clenched. "Matt doesn't know anything," I hissed. "He doesn't know what it feels like to have his brother held captive by a madman. And in any case when he alerts to Toa of what's happening they'll come running. Not that I need their help."

"No they won't," Sebastian murmured. "No one knows about where Makuta is hidden. That's why they haven't made any bold attacks on him. I and soon to be you are the only people who know about it."

A smirk crossed my face. "Then at least I'll get a medal for weeding Makuta out." Easing around Sebastian, I placed my hand on my forehead, blocking out the sun as I scanned further down the path. "How much further is this place?"

Hanging his head, Sebastian drew up to my side, gripping the edge of the road with his toes. He didn't seem to mind the sharp stones. "You don't have to put on that bravado anymore. I'm not Matt or any of the Toa . . . I know you're scared. I'm still scared."

I snorted, shaking my head. "I'm scared," I growled, turning away. "I'm just worried about getting my brother back and returning Onua to the other Toa."

"Wrong," Sebastian challenged. "You're scared, I can see it in your eyes. You're scared something will go wrong, you're scared Makuta will catch you and turn you into a Ghost. You're scared you'll never make it back home . . . and you're scared Matt might be right."

Swift as lightning I reached out and grasped Sebastian's holey shirt, fingers curling into the fragile material. Sebastian gasped in surprise and I leaned closer, holding him over the lip of the edge. The drop ended in a small sliver of a gushing river eagerly awaiting the boy.

"You don't know anything!" I howled. "I'm not scared, alright? I can handle myself. Nothing will happen and I'll make sure of it, you got that?!"

Sebastian whimpered, trembling like a leaf in a stiff wind, clutching my tensed hand in both of his. His thin chest rose hard and fast with his panting breath and in his eyes swam a most real fear.

Ever so slightly I eased my grip, bringing the frightened boy to join me back on the edge. I released him, my hand throbbing from clenching so hard. The flesh of my face flushed the color of cherries and I swallowed, embarrassed.

"Sorry," I said quietly. "I just . . . I'm not scared, okay? I know what I'm doing." Taking a step back, I allowed Sebastian to pass me. "Go ahead, lead on."

Sebastian eyed me warily, taking a tentative step down the path. "It's . . . okay." He glanced around the bend where the road curved and met my eyes, pointing. "It's over there."

Quickly, I joined him at the corner. The path widened and sloped downwards along the mountainside where a gaping cave stared back at us. The cave was pitch black and bathed in such a shadow that even the morning sun couldn't penetrate it. An icy wind blew gently from the cave's yawning maw, sweeping out into the world and retreating back into the hole. If I didn't know better, I would have said the cave was breathing.

I drew the collar of my shirt tighter around my neck, stepping out from behind the bend. "I can see Makuta living in a place like this."

Sebastian drew further back, away from the cave. Goose flesh prickled his skin, the hair rising at the back of his neck. " . . . Yeah, this is it . . ." He licked his dry lips nervously.

Creeping closer, I eased myself down the slope towards the opening of the cave. The path was all gravel, slipping freely from beneath my feet. One wrong step and I would go sliding into the cave and perpetual black. Planting my feet firmly, I stood just outside, trying to pierce the darkness, but to no avail. Glancing over my shoulder, I met Sebastian's eyes.

"You don't have to accompany me," I said. "I only asked that you take me here. If you want to leave now, I'll understand."

Daring to peek around the bend, Sebastian swallowed. "It's not too late. You can turn back now . . . don't go down there."

I shook my head, offering a rueful smile. "I can't. I'll come back, don't worry." Reaching into the loop at my belt, I brandished my knife in front of me and slowly started forward into the freezing darkness until I was completely swallowed by shadow.

* * *

><p>The inside of the cave was nothing short of terrifying. I couldn't see half an inch in front of my face. It was so eerily quiet that my breath sounded like a roar, echoing off the walls like some sort of sonic boom. My heart hammered wildly against my chest and clutched the handle of the knife tighter until my knuckles turned white. There was no way to tell what was hidden in that darkness and that was what scared me the most.<p>

"Arc?" I whispered, eyes darting around. It did no good; I was blind. "Arc, it's me Cherry. Arc."

I listened closely, hoping to hear some shuffle or some sign Arc was around. There was nothing and my fear grew stronger. My mind screamed for me to turn back, every fiber in my body urging me to head back to the light of the outside while I remained undiscovered. The more I though on it, the more appealing the notions began to be. Slowly, I took a step backwards . . . and two forward. I couldn't go back, I've had my chance and I hadn't defied so many people and principles to chicken out now. Taking in a deep breath, I ventured further into the cave.

It was odd, the deeper I ventured in, the lighter it seemed to become, but it was an insidious light, an eerie greenish-black glow that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere like a fog. It had the stink of rotting eggs and chilled me colder than any ice blast I could conjure. At certain points, monstrous shadows darted in and out of the haze, paralyzing me to the spot, but I played it off as tricks of my eyes and pressed forward.

I found it strange that somehow Makuta hadn't been alerted of my presence. Usually evil lairs were riddled with bodyguards and sentries from the front door all the way through the inner chamber. I was grateful I hadn't encountered anything, but I didn't want to count my eggs just yet. There was no telling how much further this cave went and there were certainly plenty of chances for something to happen.

Suddenly, there was a gradual lightening of the fog as the sickening greenish-black sheen gave way to vibrant yellow. It was difficult to look at, even through the shroud of the fog, and I held my hand over my eyes, blocking out the glare. I imagined this was what it must have been to be in the same room with the sun. The yellow glow radiated from within a crystalline sphere, swirling and coiling around itself like an angry sea. Curiously, I drew in closer until I was nearly face to face with the sphere and my eyes narrowed. Inside the sphere twisted tens of long sinewy leeches.

"Ew," I moaned. I tapped the glass and the leeches erupted into a string of angry hisses. "Why would Makuta have things like these?"

The leeches swelled in front of me like a writhing black mass, pressing up against the glass with their tiny, razor-filled maws bared. They climbed over each other, battling one another for a position right in front of me, their fiendish red eyes glittering.

"They can sense it," a numbing deep voice whispered, "the light within you. They _crave_ it."

Jerking my head around, I glanced towards the voice, but saw no one. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. "Who are you?" I hissed, glaring into the darkness. My knife flashed in the bright glare of the tank.

There was no initial response and for a moment I believed whoever had spoke was gone. A bone-chilling laugh echoed throughout the cavern and I swallowed hard; it was no longer a question who was with me.

"Where's Arc?" I barked, eyes flicking wildly. "Tell me, Makuta!"

"Why?" he purred.

"You stole him, turned him into something he shouldn't be," I growled. "you're going to turn him back, set him free, and watch us leave out your front door."

Heavy metal steps clanked against the stone floor. Through the poisonous fog I barely made out Makuta's hulking outline. His crimson eyes shone maliciously, daring me to demand any more of him. His mask split into a wicked grin and all courage drained from my body.

"I'll make you a deal," the master of darkness proposed. He circled me, keeping me well within his stare. "I believe you might be a very . . . unique Apprentice. You have already proven you could care less about what the Toa or Matoran or even Mata Nui" – he spat out the name like it was poison – "want or need from you. You are an Apprentice that knows what is best for her and has the determination to strive for her goals. You don't need to bother with meager Toa power."

Makuta stopped in front of me, staring me down. I glared back. "I would be more than willing to accept you as my Apprentice, and I will teach you things Kopaka or any of the Toa never can. You won't have to bend to anyone's rules, you'll have free reign to do whatever you please whenever you please. You won't be bound to the rules of being a Toa's Apprentice." He stretched out a hand and grinned. "Join me and be free of your destiny."

Slowly the knife made its way to rest at my side. I stared down at my shoes, pondering what I should do. It sounded appealing, I wouldn't have to worry about what others thought of me, whether or not I fit their standard of being a Toa. Most of all I wouldn't have to conform to whatever destiny or fate had in store for me; I would be free to choose. With my head downcast I took lethargic steps towards Makuta and his smile widened. We were merely feet apart when I acted. Rushing him at top speed, I spread my arms and allowed my fingers to brush against the swirling mass of mist. The mist began a chain reaction and began to freeze its way towards Makuta the same way a spark of fire might eat its way up the fuse of a stick of dynamite.

"Thanks, but no thanks," I replied.

The mist solidified into a chunk of solid ice, entrapping Makuta and pinning his arms to his sides. I came up with my knife, the blade freezing into a wickedly curved dagger. My eyes narrowed to slits.

"I don't want any part of this!"

I raised the knife, ready to deliver the final blow.

Then everything went wrong.

Makuta's arm broke through the ice as easily as a hot knife through butter, shattering it into a million fragments. He swiped out and knocked me away. I landed hard upon the ground, bones crunching from impact, knife loosed from my hand and spun away into the darkness.

Makuta strode through his icy prison, dashing it to bits. He loomed over me, nudging me in the side. I cringed.

"A very bold move," Makuta praised. His expression soured into a snarl. "But it will be your last."

Fade to black.


	13. Chapter 13

It was moment, maybe even hours later, when I came to and instantly wished I hadn't. My head throbbed with a pounding that would have driven any sane person mad. Every inch of my body ached, smothered in dark bruises. Something felt off about my left shoulder and with a painful experimental nudge I knew it was broken. I was in so much pain I could hardly stand it. Ever so softly, I gave a slight moan, scabbing wounds opening up on my arms and legs.

"You're awake," a vicious voice purred. "Good, I need you alive . . . for the time being."

With a tilt of my stiff neck, I watched as Makuta slithered out from the surrounding shadows, his two venomous eyes glowing. A tight frown forced itself upon my lips and despite the intense agony of my body I felt the overwhelming urge to attack.

"Let me go," I hissed.

Makuta shook his head, a chuckle rattling his throat. "I'm afraid you're in no position to make demands, Apprentice." He stood beside me, hands clasped behind his back and observing me for the entire world as if I were a particularly interesting specimen that had just been brought into the lab for examination. "You can barely stand up."

Setting my jaw, I attempted to have Makuta swallow his words, but when I rolled onto my knees it was as far as I got. My legs were too weak and riddled with injuries to support my weight. Several times I struggled to stand, but to no avail. Spitting a curse, I stared down at my shoes, unable to meet Makuta's eyes.

The master of the darkness grinned. "See?"

"Whatever . . ." I muttered beneath my breath. "Doesn't mean I can't fight!" Both arms flung into the air; preparing to blast Makuta with a flurry so cold it would have made the polar ice caps seem like a tropical island. White-hot pain lanced through my left shoulder and I screamed, curling within myself as I gingerly cradled it in my right hand. My body trembled and I bit my lip to keep from crying.

Smirk widening, Makuta began to pace around me, like a tiger stalking its prey. "You're not as powerful as you assume. You may be an Apprentice but you have only begun to tap into your powers. You are no match for me."

He paused before me, reaching beneath my chin to lift my head so our eyes could meet. Makuta's sparkled with malice. "I don't want to kill you," he said. "You're far more valuable alive, so I will give you one more chance: join me."

A snarl curled the corner of my lip and I jerked my head away, glaring into his hollow eyes with a gaze so icy it would have chilled anyone to the bone. "Never."

Makuta shrugged, rising to his feet. "If that's how you want it. You could have achieved greatness. Makes no difference now."

With blinding speed, he reached out with a giant armored hand and grasped my neck, pinning me down to the cold, stone floor. The weight of his arm bore heavily upon my chest and I struggled about, trying to breathe.

"I suggest you struggle," Makuta said with a small chuckle, "it'll only hurt you more." He gestured into the swirling darkness, beckoning. Soft footsteps padded along the dusty floor, drawing ever closer. The figure paused just outside the ring of shadow where its outline could be seen, but no defining details.

"Don't stop there," Makuta coaxed with a wave of his free hand. "You have a job to perform. Come and bring it here."

After a few seconds of hesitation, the figure emerged and the breath caught in my throat, the color draining from my face.

"No way!" I howled.

Sebastian nibbled on his lower lip, unable to meet my seething gaze, hands clasped behind his back. Makuta laughed.

"You rat!" I bellowed, baring my teeth. "You double-crossed me!"

Sebastian bit his lip, shutting his eyes. " . . . I didn't have a choice," he murmured. He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"Come now, don't be shy," Makuta encouraged. "You've done what was bid of you and that is enough."

"I trusted you!" I gasped, struggling beneath Makuta's crushing grasp. "I tried to help you and this whole time you were playing me." My eyes burned with venom and hurt. "Why? Why would you betray one of your own kind?"

"You don't even understand!" Sebastian barked, his voice breaking. Beneath the thin material of his holed shirt, his frame trembled even as his hands curled into fists. "If I had a choice then none of this would have happened." He gestured around us. "You think I want to be here, in this place? I wanted to go home, I never wanted to be here! Yes, like you, I was going to be kidnapped by those Toa and brought here, forced to become something I have no desire to be. But Makuta got to me first, and took me back here to keep me safe. He's going to return me back to my home, my parents. He can do the same for you too, Cheryl." Kneeling down, Sebastian drew in close, green eyes sparkling with petition. "Please, just do whatever Makuta wants and he'll take you back, he'll take both of us back. We don't have to be slaves to destiny; everything can be normal again."

I shut my eyes, shaking my head. "You moron. Can't you see what he's done to you? He's duped you! He won't do – mph!"

Makuta growled, keeping his hand firmly over my mouth. "Enough talking. I'm anxious to hurry things along . . . and to test a suspicion." He glanced at Sebastian, nodding. "Set it down. And don't worry, it won't harm you."

Licking his dry lips, Sebastian removed his hands from behind his back to reveal a pale creature easily two feet in length. It's body glowed with a faint greenish-yellow light, similar to the one emanating from that tank of squirming eels I had seen not too long ago. It hissed and wriggled incessantly in Sebastian's hands, its slick, oily skin making it a challenge to hold on to. When Sebastian released it, Makuta then made him take a step back.

"Keep your distance," the villain warned, "it won't be pretty."

The hissing thing flailed about upon the ground, inching closer and closer towards me. I wrinkled my nose, its putrid stench churning my stomach.

"Do you like it?" Makuta asked. "It's a new creation a colleague of mine designed for a very . . . effective purpose. It's called a shadow leech, Apprentice. Can you guess what it does?"

The leech was nearly upon me, less than two inches away from my neck. It's vile hissing tickled my ear and I winced. It sounded like a snake preparing to strike.

"It does just as its name suggests," Makuta went on, a sadistic grin splitting his mask. "It will drain the light and all sense of goodness out of you and corrupt you with nothing but darkness. I've not undergone the process myself, but from what I've heard it is quite painful."

Without warning, the leech attacked, attaching itself to the side of my neck. It felt as if an electric shock passed through my form and I went rigid, eyes widening as lips peeled back to reveal gnashing teeth. Makuta released me and I flailed about, twisting and curling in upon myself as the shadow leech lived up to its name, slowly draining every last bit of justice and morality that dwelled within me.

"No," Sebastian moaned. He put a hand to his mouth, shaking his head. "No . . . this wasn't what we agreed on." The boy rushed forward and latched onto Makuta's arm, tugging forcefully. "You can't do this!"

"Be silent!" With a mighty sweep of Makuta's arm, he tossed Sebastian away into the surrounding darkness. "You agreed to do whatever it took, there's no use crying over it now."

Rising up to his knees, Sebastian met Makuta's eyes, rubbing his wounded arm. "But I didn't know it was going to be like this. You said no one was going to be hurt!"

"Sometimes I say things that are wrong," Makuta grinned. Marching over to Sebastian, he took him in one powerful hand, forcing him to watch my torture. "Remember what they were going to do to you," he murmured in Sebastian's ear. "Those Toa were going to steal you away from all that you hold dear and force you to fight for something you don't care about. But her" – Makuta gestured to me with a sweep of his hand – "there was no way I could convince her otherwise. You saw for yourself, she refused my charitable offer and chose to oppose me. She is too corrupted by the Toa and there is nothing I can do. This was the only way I could get her to see the truth."

Biting his lip, Sebastian kept watch, his frame trembling. "Was there really no other way?"

Makuta nodded, slowly releasing his grip upon the boy. "No. This is the best way, and after she has realized which is the correct side, she will go and spread the truth to the other boy. He too will pledge his allegiances to me and after that so will all the Toa. And I'll have you to thank for it, Sebastian." He placed a hand upon the kid's shoulder, giving it a squeeze too hard for Sebastian's comfort.

Second by agonizing second the shadow leech drained every aspect of light within me. Memories of lessons learned began to fade like fog does before the sun. I questioned why I would go out of my way to assist others instead of leaving them to fend for themselves and let nature weed out the ones who weren't meant to survive. Selfishness, deceit, and power grew in appeal as truth, valor, and grace lost their flavor and it terrified me. I couldn't allow this to continue any longer.

With as much effort as my weakened form could muster, I managed to tilt my head ever to slightly to meet Sebastian's. The fear in his green eyes startled me, as it was the same fear that gripped me now. I reached out a shivering hand, pleading, begging.

"No." Sebastian glared harshly at Makuta and ripped away from his side. "You're lying to me!" he accused with a pointing finger. "I don't care what side she's on or if she sees the truth. I know for sure that no one deserves this. You can't just force someone to see something they don't want to, and I won't let you do it to her!"

Stamping down hard upon the ground, a large chunk of rock sprang up from the floor. Sebastian kicked out with his leg and sent the boulder flying straight at Makuta. It connected solidly with Makuta's chest, sending him stumbling backwards. It bought just enough time for Sebastian to rush to my side and rip the shadow leech away. The creature snarled and whipped about, seeking out the lost source of light. With a sneer of disgust, Sebastian quickly stamped it out.

With the leech removed, it was a relief but one that lasted only a second. Pulsing agony coiled around every fiber of my being and I found myself fighting more and more with my conscience . . . or what was left of it. Not only had I been warped internally, but also physically I barely resembled myself. My skin, once a peachy white, was now an ashy gray like snow that had been trampled on by too many feet. Pieces of reddish-brown hair hung in peppery strands over my brow and I didn't want to think about the color of my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian slowly helped me to my feet, keeping a hand upon my shoulder just in case. His worried eyes flicked all about my form, biting his lip. "I let it go too long . . ."

Harsh cackles filled the chamber and Makuta rose from his spot on the ground, shards of the shattered dirt clod collapsing in a heap upon the ground. "Clever attempt," – Makuta praised. He paused just outside our line of vision, menacing crimson eyes visible glowing – "but not nearly clever enough."

Sebastian stepped in front of me, staring Makuta down. "No. You won't hurt her or anyone else anymore."

"No," Makuta agreed, "_I _won't hurt anyone for the time being." He settled upon me and grinned. "Which is more than I can say for her."

The world around me was frazzled and distant, reminding me of being in a tunnel. Even Sebastian and Makuta's words sounded garbled and far away. Then suddenly intense pressure ten times worse than any headache I ever had. A moan passed me and I pressed a hand to my forehead, squeezing my eyes shut. " . . . I don't feel so good."

Sebastian wrinkled his brow, concerned. "Cheryl?"

The pressure increased drastically and I buckled under its might, gripping my head in both hands. Inside, the suppressed remnants of my conscience battled with foreign immoralities. Part of me wanted nothing more than to crush Sebastian. He betrayed me to Makuta and annoyed me . . . No, I couldn't do that. So what if he betrayed me? Sebastian saved me and was willing to risk his safety to help me. I pounded my fist upon the ground, splinters of rock shooting into the air. What was wrong with me?!

"Give into the shadow," Makuta cooed. Pointed an armored finger at Sebastian and the boy backed away. "Destroy him."

"No!" Sebastian cried, emerald eyes wide. "Cheryl, don't listen to him. You don't have to do this!"

"Give me one reason I shouldn't?" I growled with a voice so dark it surprised me. With a deliberate, controlled pace I got to my feet and started forward.

"Because this isn't what you want!" Sebastian stated. "You want to get out of here, right? We both want to go home and forget any of this ever happened." When I refused to back down, Sebastian threw up a wall of solid earth, dividing us.

The meager barrier did very little to faze me. With a quick touch of my hand, the crude structure flash froze into a solid mass of sparkling ice crystal. Drawing back a fist, it shattered into a million fragments. "Not good enough," I retorted, quickening my pace even as Sebastian scurried back. "I may have wanted that before, but now that I think about it, why would I want to go back and live a normal human life" – From the palm of my hand a form took place, building from a small shard into a wickedly curved blade of black ice – "when this new one of might and power is so much sweeter?"

"Don't!" Sebastian barely conjured a shield of earth in time to block an oncoming blow. The vibrations of our weapons clashing sent tingles throughout my arm, but I held on and pressed the attack, raining blow after blow upon the shield with every intention of reducing it to splinters.

"Cheryl, get a hold of yourself! This isn't you." Sebastian dodged another strike and my blade crashed into the ground, burying deep within the depths floor. Releasing a growl, I pulled up on the blade, but to no avail.

The momentary distraction was just enough for Sebastian to gain the upper hand. With another stamp of his foot, a large pillar of soil and clay erupted upwards with a tremendous shake. It slammed into me at full force and pushed me away from my blade. The mass formed into a fist, lifting me into the air and pinning my arms by my sides in its tense grip. With a cry of frustration, I wriggled in its palm, trying to break free.

Keeping his fist clenched, Sebastian panted. "You have to fight against it, Cheryl. Don't let the shadow overpower you. You have to be stronger than that!"

"Do not listen to this fool," Makuta interjected. "He has opted for the weaker side, and only the strong must be allowed to live."

Sebastian whirled on Makuta, a snarl twisting his thin face. "You call dwelling in the dark living?! You told me how you corrupted other Toa and Apprentices, turning them into Ghosts without a mind or a soul. They may have been alive, but never truly living. Just mindless monsters." The boy turned his attention to me, pleading. "Don't be like that, Cheryl. Don't be like all the others who fell under Makuta's evil spell . . . Don't be like your brother!"

My eyes widened a fraction of an inch. Memories of Arc infiltrated the curtain of gloom that shaded my mind and scattered it. The crimson haze that had settled over my vision lifted and for a brief moment I felt like myself again.

"Arc?" I murmured. "That's right . . . I'm supposed to be saving him. I'm going to bring him back home!"

The earthen hand that bound me slackened its grip and lowered me to the ground. I squeezed up to Sebastian's side, glaring harshly at Makuta. "Sneaky trick, trying to convert me into one of your minions. Normally, I'm a very forgiving person, but for you I'm willing to make an exception."

Together, Sebastian and I released twin bolts of elemental energy: stakes of sheer ice shooting straight for the armored titan even as a massive fissure opened up beneath his feet to swallow him whole. Makuta reacted swiftly, leaping out of the path of the spikes as well as surmounting the yawning pit.

"Not fast enough, Apprentices!" The palms of Makuta's hands crackled with energy and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on the edge, electricity buzzing the dank the air. Without warning, twin lances of crimson energy lashed out, forming into fiendish claws to capture Sebastian and me. We barely ducked in time to avoid being caught.

"Run!" Sebastian bellowed. Taking a hold of my shirtsleeve, we quickly took off into the surrounding darkness.

My feet tangled together trying to keep up with him, hands stuck out in front of me to feel around in the blackness. "We can't leave!" I retorted, digging my heels into the ground. "We had him! We can end this here; don't flake out now!"

"Cheryl!" Sebastian whirled on me, taking me by the shoulders with a violent shake. "Stop with all these fantasies of victory. He's too powerful for us – look what he's done to you!"

"But that's the thing," I replied, "if I have the transformation gave me the power of shadow then I'm on the same playing field as Makuta." A wide, excited grin smeared itself across my face and I clutched Sebastian's shoulders back. "We have the upper hand! This is my chance to prove I can be a true Toa, that I can rescue Arc without anyone's help. I'll show Kopaka and that weaseling Matt –"

"Listen to yourself!" Sebastian roared, voice echoing off the distant walls. "Talking about power and proving your worth. That's proof you can't handle Makuta on your own. That's all shadow does, Cheryl, corrupt and destroy. It's not possible to use it for good. If you're on the same 'playing field' as Makuta then you're no better than him!"

"I'm, not!" I growled, eyes narrowing. "I'm better than him. I'm . . . a Toa's Apprentice."

Sebastian met my eyes. This time, there was no fear. "Then start acting like one."

The scrape of armored soles against solid stone sent shivers up our spines. Makuta was closing in.

"We don't have much time," Sebastian muttered quietly, staring into the surrounding shade. "Listen, I can take you to the last place I saw Arc, but if he's not there then we're leaving without him."

"No, we'll have to search for him," I added. "I don't care what you say, Sebastian, I'm going after Arc no matter what."

The boy sighed, shaking his head heavily. " . . . If you want to keep searching then go ahead, but if he's not there I'm leaving without you." He frowned, turning his gaze away. "Let's go."

Taking a firm grip upon my hand, Sebastian began forward deeper into the chamber. He took me on a rollercoaster ride of twists and turns, hills and valleys, and at times it felt like loops. The dimness of the seemingly endless caverns only put me on edge. There was no way to tell if Makuta was nearby or one of those leeches were lurking about. I only hoped fortune was on our side.

Abruptly, a faint greenish-yellow glow emerged up ahead. It started out as nothing more than a small dot, a pinprick of color in endless black, but as we closed in, it grew brighter and brighter until it resembled the sun. It's shape evolved into the familiar rectangle of a doorway. Our paced hastened and we charged straight through it and into a vast chamber of immense magnitude and mystery. The greenish-yellow light emanated from curious diamond stones embedded in the wall, what I later found out were called lightstones. Similarly with the rest of the cavern system, an eerie mist swirled around us, but intelligently retreated away as soon as Sebastian and I drew close. Litter was strewn about the floor, tattered parchment and shattered stone carvings crunching beneath our feet. At the very far end of the chamber lay what I described as a metallic gurney and vat full of hibernating shadow leeches.

"I don't like this," I muttered. A chill overpowered me and my flesh crawled. "What does Makuta use this room for?"

"This is where he talked with Arc and me," Sebastian murmured softly. He picked up a shard of stone and tossed it away with a disgusted snort. "It's also where he'd experiment with the shadow leeches, using them on different types of Rahi to see how they'd react . . . and to see if any could counteract the leeches' effects." Sebastian carefully stepped over an odd pile of mechanical teeth and claws. "None of them did."

" . . . I see." I paced the length of the chamber, roaming its width and going back and forth in it, though I never reached either side. It made me wonder what sorts of things happened in this room and if Makuta's perverse experimentation went beyond just Rahi. " . . . So this is where Ghosts are made . . ."

"Yes," Sebastian admitted, "or maybe just one of them. I mentioned before that there is more than one Makuta. If the others are anything like this one, you can bet there are more places where they make Ghosts."

"And it makes you wonder how many have and continue to fall into Makuta's legion," I hissed. Easing around a large pile up of debris, I gazed upon the ground and noticed numerous containers, like stone and metal versions of filing folders. Stooping down, I picked one up. It was heavy and I turned it over to gaze at the other side when a stack of images slid out between the slabs of the folder and piled around my feet. Printed upon weathered slips of parchment were headshots of Matt, Arc and me.

"What?" I gasped. Discarding the folder, I grabbed at the pages. Each was like a hastily copied photograph drawn completely in charcoal and clay. Some of the shots were up close and personal where it would have been impossible not to notice someone was drawing us while others were from a distance. But what scared me the most were the illustrations of Arc, Matt and me as very young children.

"Sebastian!" When the boy stopped by my side, I held out the pages to him. "Did you know anything about this?"

"No." Sebastian moved beneath one of the lightstones, examining three separate pictures of with a creased brow. "I've never seen these before." He shook his head. "This is creepy."

"I know." I joined him beneath the light, the rest of the stack in my hands. "Look at how close some of these are. There was no way we wouldn't be able to notice that."

"Or maybe not," Sebastian pointed out. "All of the close up ones are from when you were little. And having two little brothers myself it's not like they notice everything that's going on around them, but I see your point. Do you think Makuta may have someone in your families spying on you guys?"

A pit settled into my stomach. "I hope not." I glanced down at the stack of sketches in my hands, eyeing each one. "You'd think if they were of any other Apprentices they'd all be lumped together in the same file. Why would Makuta just keep tabs on the three of us?"

"Where did you get these?" Sebastian asked.

"Over there," I pointed further into the chamber, "in a stone folder. They're all over the place."

As Sebastian busied himself with gathering more files, I took a closer look at the photos. Going over each of our faces, it was easy to see the similarities between Arc and me. Even when we were little, people always said we could pass for twins. Our parents couldn't even tell us apart at times, but there was something about Matt's photos . . . My brow wrinkled.

"No, this can't be right," I whispered.

"Cheryl!"

Diverting away from the paintings, Sebastian rejoined me beneath the glow of the lightstone, a stack of similar papers each with a different kid's picture. However, whereas Matt, Arc, and mine's were chronological through time, these images were all of kids, boys and girls, my age or older, and each sporting Toa-like characteristics Kopaka said Arc had developed such as colored hair and eyes. Sebastian's face turned grim. "Looks like you aren't the only ones Makuta's been keeping tabs on."

"Not just that." In each corner of the pages were unmistakable red Xs, comes larger than others but undoubtedly scrawled in Makuta's handwriting. "These aren't just a stack of pictures . . . they're a hit list."


	14. Chapter 14

The color drained from Sebastian's face the same way wax melts before a flame. His grip slackened and a few of the pictures slid to the ground, scattering about our feet. "You mean . . .?"

I nodded solemnly, my mouth running dry as the desert sands in Po-Wahi. " . . . Yeah . . ."

"No," the boy moaned. The rest of the images collapsed from his hands as he took a step backwards, eyes wide. "No, no, no! All these kids . . ."

The hair rose on the back of my neck, my stomach sinking all the way down to my toes. " . . . I know . . ." Glancing down, I scanned the rows upon rows of images, and with each smiling, hopeful face my spirits dwindled.

Sebastian shook his head, tears swimming at the rims, threatening to fall. His thin shoulders trembled and his lip quivered. "I'm not doing this anymore, Cheryl! If this is what Makuta does to Apprentices then I'm getting out of here before he does the same to me." The boy raced towards the exit.

"Wait, Sebastian!" I hastened after him. "What about Arc?"

He paused, a step's length from escape. His green eyes smoldered in the darkness. "I promised that I'd take you to the last place he'd been, and I have . . . This is as far as I go, Cheryl. He's not _my_ brother." His head dipped. "I'm sorry."

He continued through the archway of the door, swallowed by complete shadow. Running to the doorway, I peered into the sea of inky black, unable to find even the slightest hint of Sebastian. I wanted to call out to him, reach him and convince him not to leave, but it wasn't my place to do so. He was right: Arc wasn't his brother. This was my journey.

Sighing heavily, I retreated back into the chamber. I picked up all of the images that had been upon the ground, forming them into a neat little stack and thumbed through them one by one as I retreated to where the collection of folders were. As I stared into every set of colored eyes I wondered what they had done to get captured. Were they like me, trying to regain a loved one or just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time? I hated to think about it.

Stooping down, I picked up an empty folder and tenderly slid the sheets into the vacant slot, making sure none of the prints wrinkled or bent at the corners as they nestled into the space. I saved the last two in the pile, a fire Apprentice and an air Apprentice, and folded them carefully in half then fourths. I had to show the Toa what was being done, and no matter how much I wanted to rescue all of the images, carting a large stone folder would have been too much of a burden.

With the evidence safely tucked away, I paused upon thinking back to the photos of Arc, Matt and me. I wanted to take them, ask if the Toa or Turaga knew why Makuta would focus his attention exclusively upon us, but decided against it. With a shake of my head, I turned to exit the chamber. I still had a search to continue.

The mist within the chamber grew thin and visibility improved. I was able to make out clearer details, but the more I saw the more I wished the vapor would return full force and hide the monstrous environment from my eyes. The walls, now bathed completely in the crystalline green glow of the lightstones, revealed strange carvings scratched into their surfaces and from the looks of it they appeared as old as the earth itself. I approached a section of the wall closest to the exit and looked closer. From where it disappeared at the top to where the tip touched at the edge of the floor, the carving of a great land mass stretched nearly all across the section of stone. It's eastern and western edges created implied a line that connected to another landmass, this one similar in shape but larger and crisscrossed with various intersecting lines that separated it into six parts. Beneath a thin veil of dirt was a crimson X similar to the ones of the photographs, but it had been roughly smeared away so that it was no more than a stain upon the wall. This chain of landmasses continued all around the chamber, all of odd shapes and sizes, some with Xs and some without. A thought tickled at the back of my mind.

"But why would Makuta need a map as large as this?" I pondered aloud.

"Cheryl!"

A startled half-scream echoed throughout the chamber and I put a hand to my chest, taking in deep breaths.

"Cheryl! Help!"

"Sebastian," I whispered. Racing out of the chamber, I dashed into the blackness of the tunnels. My eyes darted around frantically, trying to catch some glimpse of the boy while his cries ricocheted around me. "Sebastian?!"

A sudden tremor rocked the ground beneath my feet and I stumbled, collapsing to my knees. The sound of splintering rock was deafening, but not as distinct as the high-pitched squeal of ice shattering into a million fragments. My jaw dropped a fraction of an inch and I sprinted as fast as I could at the sound of the noise. In the near distance two figures emerged silhouetted in flashes of elemental energy. Joy swelled within my chest and tears smeared my vision until I was running at breakneck speed. I jumped between the pair and tackled the taller of the two. We collapsed to the ground on our knees even as I coiled my arms around his neck, fingers pushing through his short hair.

"Arc," I whispered, voice breathy and weak. Hot tears gushed down my face, breathing rapid and erratic. A large grin split my face even as harsh sobs ripped my throat. "My brother." I held him tighter, fingers digging into the muscled pads of his shoulders as if he would disappear all over again. "My brother."

Arc didn't move, simply sat on his knees in front of me, lying limply in my arms like a doll. " . . . Cheryl?"

I pulled back just enough to look into his eyes, cupping both cheeks in my hands. He had lost weight since I saw him last: his eyes were sunken and ringed with circles as if sleep had become foreign to him. His cheekbones were angled and jutted out too much for my liking. A mass of salt and pepper hair sat atop his head and was just beginning to lose its clean military-style cut, odd bits sticking out here and there. Yet what frightened me most was the ashy gray pigment of his skin, like he hadn't seen the sun in ages, and the crimson orbs set deep into his face, flecked with specks of dulled sapphire. I swallowed hard.

"What has he done to you?" I whispered.

He simply stared back, searching all around my face. Slowly he reached up and brushed calloused, icy fingers against my tear-drenched cheek, clearing them away. " . . . Cheryl . . ."

I nodded, smiling anew. "Yes. Yes, it's me." I embraced him again, softer this time. I was elated when he held me back, squeezing just as tight. "It's okay," I whispered in his ear. "Everything's okay now. I'm going to get you out of here. We're going back home."

"C-Cheryl." Sebastian stumbled to his feet, cradling his injured arm. Blood dripped freely from his shoulder and at least two his fingers were broken out of place. A bruise swelled his right eye and when he walked it was with a limp. "Don't trust him. Get away from him!"

"No!" I held Arc tighter, glaring daggers at Sebastian.

"That's not your brother anymore." The hurt boy was an arm's reach away. I had the overwhelming urge to push him away. "It's even worse than before." Sebastian raised his good arm, flickers of iridescent green lancing across his dusty palm. Ever so slightly the ground the ground stirred.

"Don't!" My hand flicked out and a wall of solid black ice shot out like a net and coiled tightly around the unfortunate boy. He went tumbling into the darkness, but close enough where I could still distinguish his outline. "Sebastian, just stop. He's still my brother – I know it! I know him far better than you do."

"Yes . . . I do," Sebastian gasped. He weakly struggled against the bonds, unable to break through. "Who you knew is gone. I know who it is now, it's not something you or anyone can be around."

"Stop," I growled, eyes narrowing. The temptation to freeze his mouth shut grew like an irrepressible weed. "You're lying."

" . . . The same can be said for you."

The hairs stood up on the back of my neck and ever so slightly my eyes widened before constricting to mere slits. "How?"

"You're not the same girl I met," Sebastian continued. His eyes sparkled emerald green, glowing in the gloom. "You were nice and defended me from that other kid. You gave me water when I needed it." He frowned. "But that shadow leech has corrupted you just as it corrupted it . . . and I can see now you're not strong enough to overpower it."

"Enough!" I collapsed against Arc's chest, pressing my hands firmly against my ears. "Stop already!"

"Or you are and you just aren't for some idiotic reason," Sebastian growled. "If you are then break free of that shadow mold. Don't fall into the same trap Arc and so many others like him did. Be the Toa's Apprentice you are called to be!"

Sebastian's voice echoed strong and proud throughout the cavern like a sonic boom, drowning out all other noise. Nothing but silence followed after that, not even so much as a whisper of breath. Then there was laughter. It started out small, no more than a childish giggle in the far distance and it grew into one of the most horrific cackles I had ever come to know. Heavy armored feet scraped against the ground and no sooner had I dared to look up did the crimson slants of Makuta's eyes stare down at me. I gripped the front of Arc's shirt so tightly my knuckles turned white.

"Such passion," Makuta praised with a round of sarcastic applause. "Such fervor. If you hadn't betrayed me you would have been one of my most influential officers." His expression hardened to stone and a burning fire settled in his gaze, daring to set Sebastian ablaze. "But I think you've spoken too much. Pity those will be the last words you utter!"

Makuta extended a clawed hand and Arc sprang from my grasp, racing at top speed towards the partially frozen boy.

"No!"

Arc collided hard with a wall of sheer ice, landing with a hard smack upon the floor. I panted hard, arms outstretched and placed firmly against the barrier between me and Sebastian and Arc and Makuta.

"Cheryl," Sebastian murmured, awed.

"Even though you're a pain in the side at times," I admitted through clenched teeth. Arc began to stir and my shoulders quivered, "you don't deserve to be handed over to Makuta on a silver platter." With a small kick to Sebastian's icy bonds, they fell away in a mass of shards, melting into the cracks of the ground.

The boy slowly rose to his feet, coming to stand beside me. Our gazes met. For a moment I thought he was going to scream or yell, chide me for my foolishness, but my jaw dropped slightly as a small smile graced his lips. He raised his good arm and curled his hand into a fist, bumping it with the palm of my hand. "Thank you."

My chest swelled and I couldn't fight my own smile. "No worries."

Arc got to his feet; unfazed by the collision with the ice barrier despite a bloody nose. I chewed the inside of my lip and had to look away for one moment.

"Are you positive," I breathed, never losing sight of Arc as he stared with those hollow crimson eyes, "that he isn't my brother anymore?"

"I'm sure," Sebastian confirmed. "Though I have a feeling you'd like to prove me wrong."

Makuta paced in the background, keeping a close watch. Arc remained still, though his muscles flexed and tensed, ready to spring given the signal. Keeping the barrier in place, I licked my dry lips, wondering, analyzing.

"When I drop this I want you to turn and run," I whispered harshly. "Don't look back and don't stop until you reach the surface."

"No! That's not going to happen," the boy hissed. "Whether you like it or not, we're a team now; I'm staying here."

"You're too injured to do anything useful," I growled. The coppery smell of his blood made my nose wrinkle. The pain practically radiated off him. "There's no way you can fight like this."

Sebastian shook his head with a sigh. "Obviously you haven't learned anything. You should already know you can't take both of them on your own. You have no say in this, Cheryl, because no one can trust you to make a smart decision." Slowly, Sebastian raised his good arm, his eyes sparkling a magnificent emerald. "We finish this together, or go out trying."

Just as the checkered flag is raised before a race, we attacked as one. Arc rushed us at full-force, hollow red eyes gleaming mercilessly as he summoned a torrent of hail. The blocks of ice pelted us from above, but with a quick move, Sebastian erected an earthen shield to parry the onslaught. I came up with a frontal attack, forcing Arc back with one powerhouse fist after another. I bit my lip hard as the Ghost stumbled back, taking hit after hit without so much as a fight back.

"Arc," I called weakly. "Please, you have to snap out of it. If you're still in there then show me!"

My fist reached out for another hit, but it landed in the iron grip of Arc's hands. He latched onto my other wrist and held it firm. An icy blast washed over my skin, chilling me to the bone, and ever so slowly a sheet of pitch-black ice crept over my fingers and inched further and further up my arms. I tugged and pulled, desperately trying to escape.

Makuta grinned, leering over us like a hulking omen. "Give it up," he jeered. "Your brother is gone. He's mine now. And soon, so will both of you."

"Cheryl!"

Whipping my head around, I gasped as Sebastian became surrounded by three great beasts easily twice his size. They were reptilian in nature with slender barrel chests and well-muscled limbs. A row of spikes lined their hunched backs and in their hands were dangerous staffs studded with jagged blades. These Rahi, Rahkshi they are called, flanked Sebastian on all sides and closed in, trapping the boy between them. Sebastian pressed back, forcing a mud fist out of the ground and slamming one away, but he collapsed to his knees, exhausted. The Rahkshi, bright red in color, staggered to its feet and approached, hissing venomously.

I gasped, eyes wide. "Sebastian!" I barely stifled a grunt as the black ice made it to my elbows. Through the crystalline shells my hands turned a deep blue, all feeling lost to me.

"It's over," Makuta stated. He gave a nod and the Rahkshi formed a tight ring around Sebastian, grasping his arms and pinning them behind his back, fastening them with some odd electric binding. They dragged him towards Makuta, the crimson Rahkshi keeping close guard.

"Leave him alone!" I barked.

Makuta snorted. "After his betrayal? No." He stared hard at Sebastian, frowning. "I have plans for you."

Just as before, a crimson glow swirled in the palms of Makuta's hands. Sebastian squirmed against his binds, but to no avail. The Rahkshi held him down even as Makuta advanced towards him.

My lip trembled and my legs felt like Jell-O. The numbing in my hands had moved into my arms until they resembled nothing short of rubber. "No," I moaned. "No, you can't do this!"

I stared hard into Sebastian's wide, terrified eyes even as hot tears seared mine. "Come on, you have to fight back!" I bellowed. "You gave such a big talk about me fighting the darkness, now it's your turn. Do something!"

Sebastian gave a slight twitch of his arms, pushing against the bonds, but they promptly fell limp at his sides. Sweat glistened upon his brow and his breath came in labored bursts. He shook his head. " . . . I can't," he murmured. "I'm too weak." He gasped as the Rahkshi at his sides lifted his gaze to meet Makuta's. The master of shadows was nearly upon him.

"Wait!"

Makuta twisted his head ever so slightly.

"Wait," I repeated, softer this time. Tears streamed freely from my eyes. My knees knocked against one another and it was difficult to breathe. "D-don't do this. Please, I'll do anything. Let him go."

A deep throated hum buzzed Makuta's voice. "What could you possibly do for me that I cannot simply take from you?" he asked. "I already have your brother, and soon I will have you and this little traitor." He shook his head. "There's nothing you can offer me."

With a slight nod of Makuta's head, Arc whirled me around and grasped both elbows, pinning my arms behind my back. I barely felt his touch. With a growl, I bucked and writhed, doing all in my power to break free. I tried to move my fingers, hoping to somehow twist my icy bonds to my side, but to no avail. I wasn't able to conjure even the smallest of snowflakes.

"You've fought valiantly, little Apprentice," Makuta commended, "I'll give you that." He shook his head, disappointed. "Do not take this defeat to heart, you children were never meant to become Apprentices anyways."

Makuta was mask-to-face with Sebastian, staring the frightened boy down. He lifted one of the glowing crimson hands and slowly placed over Sebastian's head. The boy squeezed his eyes shut . . .

"Makuta!"

The villain barely stole a proper glance when a gale-force wind crashed into him, knocking Makuta away as easily as a paper airplane through the air. The sudden attack startled the Rahkshi but they had no time to react as jets of high-pressure water batted them aside to join their master in the surrounding shadows. Ferocious tongues of heat licked at my face and I cried out, skin warming to an uncomfortable temperature. Arc's grip left me and all at once the ice bonds that had been slowly inching up my arms shattered in a mist of ice crystals. As one, Sebastian and I gazed into the near distance and a wide grin split my face.

"Kopaka!" I cried. "Tahu, Lewa, all of you!"

The Ice Toa pushed through the rest of his brethren and drew to my side. I was more than obligated to meet him halfway, grinning so widely I thought my face might split. If my arms weren't like two limp fish I would have hugged him.

"I can't believe you're here!" I cried, taking a sweep at the group. "How did you find us?"

Slowly, Matt pushed out from behind Pohatu. He looked a little worse for wear with a few fresh scratches on his arms and hands and rips in his clothes. Despite what happened between us, I couldn't help but smile. He smiled back.

"We barely rescued him from an untimely departure," Tahu said grimly. He put a rough hand to the back of Matt's neck and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You two are more trouble than you're worth."

Matt shrugged sheepishly.

"But how did you find him?" I asked. "We left you back at Ta-koro and made sure to keep out of sight."

"You weren't that difficult to find," Kopaka admitted. His expression had yet to change from its frosty fury. "After your brazen speech about finding Arcangelo on your own, it was only a matter of guesswork where you would have eventually ended up. Thankfully the Matoran hold legends of places that lead to Makuta's lair, and here we are. If we hadn't come across Matthew then we would have arrived too late."

Kopaka's expression suddenly morphed into barely-controlled rage. His one blue eye glimmered brightly. "You deliberately disobeyed me!" he barked. I blanched. "Do you have any clue what sort of danger you put yourself and Matthew through? Look at where we are!" He gestured to the ominous cavern around us. "If we had come a moment too late do you know what could have happened –?!"

"I'm sorry!" I bellowed.

The Toa blinked, startled.

I shook my head. "I know what I did was wrong and stupid, but now isn't the time to chastise me."

I pointed to Sebastian, who had remained where he was upon the floor, digging at his bindings. Pohatu moved over and loosened the binding with a quick burst of his elemental power.

"We have a kid who's hurt and Makuta is still here! We have to get out of here now, _then _you can yell at me."

Kopaka glanced to Sebastian and for a brief instant his expression softened to confusion, but quickly masked it with cold, calculating focus. "Right." He nodded to Tahu and the Fire Toa immediately took charge.

"Pohatu, carry the boy," Tahu called. "Everyone, let's go before –"

"Before what, Toa?"

A wall of black mist enveloped us all like the coils of a doom viper, squeezing tighter and tighter until the nine of us were back to back, staring into the endless gloom. I swallowed hard and glanced up to Kopaka. His blades were at the ready, shield primed for defense. The telescopic lenses of his mask clicked and whirred as it scanned all around.

The mist parted before us to reveal Makuta, flanked on either side by his Rahkshi minions. Three more joined the group, one in muddied off-white armor, another a poisonous green, the third as black as coal, totaling their numbers to six. Arc hung close to his side, staring intently with those hollow crimson eyes.

"Finally we meet again," Makuta gestured to the Toa with a slight nod of his head. "I had assumed our meeting would come at a later date, but now is as good as any." His eyes glittered. "At least I have all of you in one place."

Tahu stepped forward, the corners of his lips curled into a triumphant smirk. The blades of his twin magma swords flickered with the barest sparks of a flame. "And just as before, you will meet your defeat."

Now it was Makuta's turn to grin. "You still believe you can defeat me?" He shook his massive head. "You cannot defeat me, for I am nothing." Makuta stretched out a mighty hand and all at once chaos broke loose.

The Rahkshi plowed ahead with their staffs held high and slanted ruby eyes blazing. Tahu was the first to meet the horde head on and deflected a burst attack from the pale Rahkshi with a shield from his Hau. Tahu came up with a flare so bright it rivaled the sun. Stunned, the Rahkshi drew back and was too late to see the tidal wave of water that swallowed it whole. Gali morphed the surge into a tight, rotating sphere, creating a whirlpool that threatened to suck the breath from the pale creature. Gali was so intent on finishing the opaque Rahkshi that she failed to see another Rahkshi, this one as blue as her, shoot a crackling lance of energy at the ground beneath of her feet. The stone disintegrated in a cloud of dust and a yawning chasm opened beneath her. With a yelp of surprise, she fell through. The whirlpool fell away in a shower of drops and the white Rahkshi collapsed to the ground, coughing up whatever water it had swallowed.

"Gali!" Tahu rushed for his fellow Toa as soon as she descended and jumped into the gaping pit.

"Fire-brother!" Lewa gaped. The Air Toa grunted as he was forced back by a pressing attack by the ebony Rahkshi.

Kopaka growled and grasped the back of my shirt along with Sebastian, hauling us towards Matt as he took cover from the onslaught. "The three of you run, and don't look back!"

"No!" I kicked back against him, fighting his grip to no avail. "We've already been through this. I'm not running!"

"Do as I say!" With a mighty heave Kopaka flung Sebastian and me away towards the mist. We landed with a hard thud, Sebastian cradling his wounded arm. Matt fell to our sides, suspiciously eyeing Sebastian before pulling the boy to his feet. The Ice Toa stared hard into my eyes, leaving no room for questions. "I already lost your brother – I won't lose you as well!"

A Rahkshi the color of the desert sands was nearly upon Kopaka, staff raised high to strike the Toa down. Kopaka reacted swiftly and without hesitation, throwing up a wall of solid ice and deflecting a sudden burst attack. A moment later the barrier exploded in a thousand splinters, pelting the four of us with bullets of hail. The Rahkshi instantly moved in, landing a solid blow to the soft part of Kopaka's stomach. The Ice Toa grunted and stumbled back, leaving him open to a blow to the mask with the blunt of the Rahkshi's staff. Downed and dazed, the Ice Toa was completely at the ferocious beast's mercy.

"Kopaka!" I sprinted forward but a was held back when Matt caught my arm.

"Don't!" Matt's eyes were wide, frightened. "Kopaka said get out of here!"

Sebastian shook his head, his face betraying the stark fear and realization of our situation.

I growled and shrugged Matt's grip off. "I don't believe either one of you. You give me so much heat over not being loyal to the Toa – and now you want to run away?!" Tension built in my shoulders, the muscles in my jaw straining. "_You're _the cowards!"

The Rahkshi lifted its staff high over Kopaka's mask. A sphere of pure shattering energy pooled between the prongs of the weapon, charging the air with static. The hairs rose at the back of my neck and every sense suddenly became as sharp and clear as the bite of a winter wind. Without another moment's hesitation I stroke, reaching out just as the staff fell. I caught the bar just before the burst had a chance to touch Kopaka. Immediately pulses of pure electric energy raced into my body, short-circuiting every synapse and nerve within me. I tossed my head back and screamed, all control abandoning me. The Rahkshi pushed against the staff, it's weight bending my grip to an impossible angle. I was certain I'd lose my hold when every last ounce of the destructive force seeped into my palms and shot back through the rod of the staff and into the Rahkshi in a ferocious backlash. The explosion was enough to send both the Rahkshi and me flying.

Like a rubber ball, I bounced along the hard ground before lying still upon my side. Small flickers of bronze charges danced along my form and for the longest time all senses were lost to me. I couldn't breathe, couldn't feel, and couldn't think – at least about nothing but the pain. Warm blood dripped from both nostrils and out of each ear while tender pink burns cracked upon my palms.

" . . . And what'll happen if you're gone?" I muttered. My voice sounded like a rusted metal pipe that had suddenly been made use of again. With staggering, shaky steps, I crawled to my feet. To make the simplest of moves was a chore. "There'll be no one to teach me or Matt or anyone. And the Matoran; they need you. If you're not there, then we'd all be at Makuta's mercy."

A deep sense of aggravation and ferocity swelled in my chest and I found myself snarling, the corners of my lips pulled back to reveal twin rows of teeth. Adrenaline pumped through me like a drug, and the burns to my skin evaporated in a steaming mist. Tendrils of frosty power swirled about my fingers and all saw was red.

"And I won't let you go out like this!"

Everything blended together in a blur of movement as shapes and colors ran together like watercolor on a canvas. The fragmenting Rahkshi had survived the blast but I didn't give it the chance to fully recover. Taking a firm grip upon its head, I ripped free its mask and within the shell of its "skull" lay the squealing form of a spiked eel, or Kraata. It wasn't like the shadow leeches I encountered earlier, but even I could tell it was just as dangerous. With a firm grip upon the eel, I froze it solid and tossed it away. Without a mind to control it, the Rahkshi's armored shell collapsed on itself like a house of cards.

"The eels!" I screeched to the other Toa. "Get rid of the eels!"

Armed with the Rakhshi's weakness, the Toa set right to work. With a united effort, Pohatu formed vice around the dark Rakhshi and his garnet companion, holding them in place. Lewa came up with a gale-force wind that blew the Rahkshi's masks clean off, exposing their wriggling Kraata. It took only a moment to dispose of them, rendering the suits of armor useless.

"And I thought Rakhshi were ugly before," Lewa shuddered as he stared down at the remains of the Kraata.

Tahu and Gali hauled themselves out of the depths of the pit and were just in time to meet the remaining trio of Rahkshi. Just as before, they reacted as one. Tahu formed a chain of flame and lassoed the Rahkshi together. The beasts in frustration, arms finned to their sides. Gali reacted, letting loose a jet of water to cool the flame just to the point of crystallization, strengthening the chain. Mustering all his strength, Tahu unleashed a torrent of blazing fire at the Rahkshi's feet, melting the stone to molten slag. He tossed his arms up and the pool of magma coiled around the Rahkshi until they were completely covered in it. Gali encased the broiling mound in a sphere of water. A wall of steam swept past in all directions, dousing all in a hot cloud. When it had evaporated, the Rahkshi were entirely entombed in a solid wall of volcanic rock. It took only a well-placed kick by Onua to ensure no Rahkshi would emerge from it again.

Makuta regarded the remains of his servants coolly, but even his stoic expression did nothing to conceal the fury in his eyes. "Impressive, Toa," he muttered, "but I'm afraid we're just getting started."

Arc disappeared from his spot by Makuta's side and came up beside Lewa. The unsuspecting Toa of Air didn't have time to dodged as Arc landed a solid blow to his mask with the blunt side of a black ice blade. Lewa crashed into Onua and the pair stumbled back, giving Arc just the right moment to finish them off, but a barrier of stone cut off his strike.

"Not this time," Pohatu growled. The barrier crumbled upon the Ghost, but like a wisp of smoke, Arc pulled away before so much as a pebble could touch him.

Makuta drew his attention away from the battle and smiled at me. "You too."

Just like before, nausea overpowered my stomach and the world spun. I lost my footing and dropped to my knees, trembling.

"Cheryl?" Matt released Sebastian and bent down by my side. "What's wrong?"

Sebastian bit his lip. "Not again."

The fiercest of headaches pounded the sides of my temples and I groaned, fingertips pressed to my forehead. Matt continued to question my health and with each word he said I wanted nothing more than to silence him. A snarl curled my lip and finally I could no longer take it.

"Shut up!" I swatted at the boy, knocking him down. Sebastian took a step back, shoulders trembling. Kopaka frowned tightly, eyeing me warily and reaching for his blade.

I growled and shot a blast of black ice at his hand, forcing Kopaka to drop release his weapon. I smirked. "Not so tough now, huh?" Before he had a chance to reply, I was upon the Toa, swinging wildly with a perfect replica of his blades, one in each hand. Kopaka raised his shield to parry the blows, each strike forcing him back.

Kopaka planted his feet firmly and absorbed the impact of one of my strikes, using the momentum to push me back. He took advantage of the space between us and performed a perfect handspring flip forward, flash freezing my ankles. He vaulted over me and grasped both arms, pinning them behind my back and encasing my wrists in a sheath of solid ice. I hissed, struggling to break his grip.

The Toa of Ice sighed. "Now I understand," he muttered, "you already belong to the shadow."

His grip tightened ever so slightly. The bonds at my wrists crept upwards along my arms swiftly, a little too quickly for my liking. Mustering every ounce of power within me, pushed back, willing the ice crystals to defrost, but to no avail. Kopaka's skill was precise and his focus wouldn't be shattered as the ice slipped over my shoulders and threatened to encase me.

"Kopaka!" Matt bellowed.

"What're you doing?" Sebastian questioned.

"Be silent!" the Ice Toa snapped. "I'm doing what needs to be done."

My jaw clenched so tight that my teeth strained, grinding against one another harshly. Why was this insignificant Ice Toa bothering me? He had done nothing but stolen my brother and selfishly kidnapped me to amend his conscience. An unnatural strength possessed me, every muscle rippling and flexing with power. I wouldn't allow myself to be overcome so easily! With a quick snap of my arms, the ice bonds dispersed in droplets of water. Free, I whirled and placed a perfect blow to Kopaka's mask, knocking him away. He stumbled and brought up his shield to deflect an arrow of ice.

"You just had to come after me," I hissed. "All I wanted was to get Arc back and go home, but you just couldn't let that happen, could you?"

Kopaka regarded me coolly, his expression unreadable. "You were chosen for this destiny," he replied. "There is no turning back for you."

"That's not a good enough answer!"

An ice sword materialized in my hand and I swung wildly for Kopaka. The blade ricocheted off the surface of his shield, spattering chips of ice all around. Relentlessly, I hammered at him, each stroke stronger than the last, and with each parried attack my fury intensified. Kopaka failed to allow himself to be overcome, his feet planted firmly upon the ground as if my glue, blue eye narrowed. The telescopic lens in his mask whirred softly every once in a while, analyzing. The blade of my sword was whittled away to a thin blade, barely wide enough to pass for a rapier, and not so much as a dent was made in Kopaka's armor. With a cry of frustration, I slammed the sword upon the flat of Kopaka's shield and the double-edged weapon split in two. The weathered blade clattered to the ground while I held the hilt and remaining stump of the sword. Kopaka acted without warning, coming up with a powerful swing of his blade, barely missing me by an inch. The faux attack was enough to push me backwards and the Toa eased his ankle around mine, jerking me off my feet. Surprised, I fell back but Kopaka caught me just before I hit the ground and pinned me, hands clamped tightly around my wrists just in case I tried to pull another freezing trick. He gazed at me with cool, hard eyes. Mine held nothing but malice.

"Let go of me!" I bellowed wriggling and pulling back.

"Stop struggling," Kopaka commanded, voice smooth and even.

Releasing one of my wrists, he held both in one of his while bringing up the other one to grasp my chin, forcing me to look at him. I growled.

"Fight it," he muttered. "That anger, that fury within you isn't of your making. Do not allow such influences into your mind. We Toa aren't impervious to such manipulation, and while at times all that surrounds us is darkness, we can always find the light." Ever so slightly, his expression softened and whispered, "Can you find yours?"

I scoffed. What was he blathering about, I thought? Yet the more his words sunk in, the more they resonated. Of course I had to right to be upset with him, but not enough to hurt him. No, the last thing I wanted was to harm anyone. My tensed expression softened around the corners.

Kopaka nodded. "Remember who the real enemy is."

" . . . Makuta," I whispered.

My whole body went slack, relaxing into an eased state. That venomous haze lifted from my eyes like a waning morning fog and I suddenly became very aware of my surroundings. My chest rose and fell smoothly as I stared back into Kopaka's bright eye.

"Makuta's the enemy," I murmured, so soft I had to strain to even hear myself. "I came to save Arc . . . to go home."

"Then you know what we must do," Kopaka replied. Slowly, he released my wrist and pushed one of his ice blades into my hands. "All this time we have been on opposite sides, when Toa are meant to work as a team. It's time we begin learning this lesson."

A cool sensation pulsed from the tips of my fingers all throughout the blade, the curved blade glowing a dull blue. Glancing past Kopaka, I met Matt and Sebastian's eyes. Matt nodded and I returned the gesture.

Taking a firm grip upon the blade I whirled on my heel, dashing straight towards the escalating battle. Pohatu, Lewa, Onua, Gali, and Tahu were engaged in fierce combat with Arc. Pohatu manifested a fist of solid stone and sent it hurtling straight towards Arc as he waged war with Tahu. Seconds before the hand slammed into him, Arc performed a back flip that would make a gymnast proud and evaded the blow. Too late to stop it, the fist smashed headlong into Tahu. The Fire Toa barely constructed a shield with his Hau in time to block it. Arc landed behind Pohatu and pressed his hands to the armor of the Stone Toa's back. Frozen tendrils of black ice swept up and along the Toa's body, threatening to consume him. With a cry, I crashed into Arc and forced him away. We tumbled and unwound a few feet away. Arc jumped to his feet and regarded me coldly while I rose to mine, blade clutched tightly in my hand.

I frowned, sighing deeply, before pointing the tip of the blade straight at Arc. "Come on."

The next moments were a blur, and even now I can't recall them as clearly as I would like. It was a mash of color, movement and sound that left me in an autopilot state. The battle came naturally to me, each move blending seamlessly into the next. Needless to say the same was for Arc: each of our strikes bounced off the other without so much as a consequence. We were too equally matched. The deadly dance might have gone on forever if the others hadn't decided to join in.

As Arc and I locked horns once more, Matt came out of nowhere and issued a stream of flame between us, forcing us apart. Arc retreated further into the shadows to Makuta's side, crimson eyes flicking about, as the Toa flanked me from all sides. Sebastian and Matt eased their way in front of me.

Makuta took all of us in turn, gazing from one masked face to the other. "You all seem to have grown since last we met," he remarked. "Good." He grinned. "You'll need it!"

With a quick shot of his arm, deafening roars and howls erupted from all corners of the chasm. Hulking shapes bolted from every branching chamber and formed a tight circle around us. My stomach sank in terror. Nearly every species of Rahi surrounded us, armed with an infected mask and malicious crimson eyes. They clawed at the ground and gnashed their teeth, ready to spring at the command of their master.

"Rahi again?" Gali commented. "You must be running out of minions to resort to your old tricks, Makuta."

"You'd like to think so, wouldn't you, Water Toa?" Makuta remarked.

He stepped back, drawing Arc with him. The Rahi closed in, forcing us all to squeeze tighter together. The Toa readied their weapons. Matt and Sebastian braced themselves, elemental energy crackling in their hands. The blade of Kopaka's ice sword glowed a faint blue in my hands.

"These aren't the Rahi you remember," Makuta continued. "You could say they've been 'upgraded'.

With a slight nod of Makuta's head, the front line of the Rahi horde sprang, coming from all sides. Instantly, Tahu threw up a shield, blocking out the onslaught. The creatures bounced of harmlessly, only to attack again. They latched onto the pulsating force field, clawing and biting. And it was only when they were close did we all see the meaning behind Makuta's words.

"Ghosts," Pohatu murmured. "By Mata Nui, they're Ghosts!"

"Can that occur-happen?" Lewa asked. "Last I checked-confirmed, only Toa and Apprentices can be Ghosts."

"Apparently it can," Tahu grumbled. He winced as the force of all the Rahi bore down upon the shield, dents forming where they held on. "Everyone, brace yourselves. I can't hold it much longer."

Makuta grinned. "Enjoy yourselves, Toa. It'll be the last battle you fight." The master of shadows retreated further into his lair, Arc trailing along beside him.

My eyes widened. "No . . . Arc!" I stepped forward only to be forced back by an advancing Muaka. The beast growled low, claws outstretched and primed for use. A hand placed itself upon my shoulder and an icicle buried itself an inch away from the beast, prompting it to step back. Kopaka pulled me further within the fading protective barrier. His grip tightened.

"Whatever happens, stay by my side," he murmured. "And for Mata Nui's sake, don't do anything foolish."

The last fragments of the shield dissipated in shimmering fragments. The came down upon us like a wave, slamming into all of us and forcing our party apart. Kopaka lost his grip on me and I was swept away in the claws of a Nui Rama. The buzzing creature lifted me high in the air, nearly touching the ceiling. My stomach sank as it released me, buzzing excitedly as I plummeted through the air. With a cry I threw up my arm and a shard of ice knocked it down. I glanced below me, fear returning at the sight of the approaching ground. There was no time to manage a safe landing. I squeezed my eyes closed, bracing for impact, when strong arms enfolded me and squished me against a broad armored chest.

Opening my eyes, Lewa's bright grin greeted me.

"After our vine-swing through Le-Wahi," he began, "I figured-thought you would have learned how to safe-land."

I sighed heavily, returning his grin with a grateful smile. "Not like I had much experience for one trip," I replied.

I glanced behind him and gasped. "Lewa!" My hand shot out and a blast of icy energy swept over his shoulder. The Air Toa turned to come mask-to-mask with a ravenous Kane-Ra bull, horns tucked and primed to spear him through.

He glanced to me and nodded. "We're even then."

He set me down and placed both hands on my shoulders, spinning me around so we were back to back. He stretched his katana out in a fighting stance and I readied my blade, glancing around at all the Rahi around us. Six of them, three Rahi apiece.

"I'll take left, you take right," I muttered, glancing at our opponents. The beasts easily had the power to down both of us. I took a step into Lewa, his back touching mine.

"I wouldn't have it any other way-style," Lewa replied. I could practically hear the grin split his mask. He raised one of the katana high, flecks of emerald energy dancing about the blade. "Unity!"

Lewa raced forward with his katana, summoning a gale-strength cycle spinning towards the three Rahi before him. The beasts dodged out of the way and pressed forward, an Ash Bear lunging towards the Toa and snapping its jaws around the blade of one of his weapons. Lewa grunted as the creature tore the weapon clear of his grasp and tossed it away, its sliced jaws dripping blood. Distracted, a Nui-Jaga barreled into the Toa from behind, knocking him off his feet with a grunt. Both went tumbling into the ground, Lewa fighting to get out from beneath the scorpion-like thing and the Nui-Jaga trying to bury the point of its stinger into the Toa. The Ash Bear closed in, fangs and talons ready.

"Lewa - ugh!" The powerful shove of a Kane-Ra bull pushed me back and further into the surrounding shadow. Rolling onto my side, I staggered up, wincing, to be met with a venomous hiss. Slowly, I lifted my eyes to be met with the piercing gaze of a Bog Snake and my stomach dropped. The Rahi flicked its forked tongue back and forth, slithering closer inch by inch while I shuffled back that much more. The Bog Snake reared up its head, puffing out the sides of its neck into a domed hood and bared its twin fangs. With a cry I lunged with a blast of ice, freezing the Bog Snake solid just at it lashed out to strike. I didn't have time to celebrate as the Kane-Ra bull took the Snake's place, forcing me back with its horns. Unable to mount a proper counter attack, I continued to stagger back into the surrounding darkness, pushing further away from the group. The Kane-Ra bull charged at full speed, head lowered and I reached up with my sword in time to hold it back, but the mere force of the Rahi was enough to knock me clear down the passage and further into the surrounding shadows. I could barely see the others now, save for the brief flashes of elemental energy. Before I even recovered, the Kane-Ra bull was upon me. Leaping to my feet, I dashed away just as its hooves trampled the spot I just lay.

"Cheryl!"

I whirled and gasped as an image of Arc, perfectly normal and healthy, appeared in the distance. He was panting and wounded, as if he had been in a terrible fight. Before I could race to him, Arc suddenly collapsed to the ground and was dragged away, clawing and scraping at the stone as he disappeared into the swirling gloom.

"Arc!"

The Rahi gaining, horns barely inches away from my heels. My shoes smacked the ground hard as I ran, racing further away from the group and towards Arc. My heart pounded in my ears as the breath burst from my lungs in dry, aching puffs. I had no clue where I was going, it was too dark to see, but Arc's voice called to me from up ahead. The rough hoof-falls of the Kane-Ra bull dulled until I no longer heard them. I stole a glance over my shoulder only to find the beast ceased its pursuit and was nowhere to be found.

I stopped, panting and gasping for breath, as I stared deep into the overwhelming blackness. Nothing stirred save within my breathing and my shuffled steps. I didn't even hear the sounds of battle. A sinking feeling settled in my stomach and my eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right.

"Cherry."

I whirled to find Arc standing a few feet away from me, his silhouette barely noticeable. His crimson eyes sparkled, the flecks of blue dulled and nonexistent.

I took a couple steps towards him when a blinding flash of silvery light emanated from behind him. I threw up my hands to shield my eyes and through my fingers I saw three pools, a large one flanked on either side by twin smaller ones. The liquid within them undulated and shifted about in odd movements, as if they had a life of their own. The light gave way to that familiar greenish glow and rising pillars flanked us on all sides.

Heavy clanking resounded beyond the pillars and a tight frown came to my face as Makuta emerged. He stood behind Arc, towering over him like giant, that same smirk permanently glued to his mask. I swallowed hard, hands clenched into fists.

"You're alone," Makuta stated simply.

I took a slight glance around. "I kind of noticed that," I replied gruffly. I took a step towards him only to have Arc give a warning blast of black ice at my feet. I stumbled back, searching deep into Arc's eyes. I found nothing but a void.

"Hasty," Makuta surmised. He took in a breath and stared directly at me. "I will offer again, little one: come and join my side. You will have nothing to fear and be endowed with power beyond your wildest dreams."

Arc stretched out a hand, the briefest flickers of a smile tweaking the corners of his lips. My heart froze.

"Join your brother, and me," Makuta purred.

I licked my lips, never taking my eyes off Arc. For a moment I saw the warmth and protection I had known. He was the same big brother I had followed around and mimicked. He was the same comforter when I was scared and showed me the things Mom and Dad simply couldn't teach us. The strings of my heart plucked and a lump swelled in my throat, the tip of my nose tingling. My hand stretched out to grasp Arc's, and his expression turned sour, contorting into a menacing sneer that sent a chill fright sweeping over me. I pulled back, putting a couple feet of distance between us, glaring directly into Makuta's malevolent scarlet orbs.

"No. I'm taking Arc back, and you're not going to have either of us!"


	15. Chapter 15

With a cry I raced forward, bringing up the ice blade and swinging. Arc evaded the blow and responded with a strike to my face. The hit tossed me backwards, jarring my head. He didn't give me time to recover as he caught my arm and swung me around with impossible strength to the other side of the chamber. I landed hard and slid until I stopped merely inches away from the larger of the silvery pools. Groaning, I sat up only to be pushed back down again by Arc. He kicked away the ice blade form my hand and pinned me by the shoulders, staring into my face with deep, hollow eyes. I pushed back on his shoulders, trying to force him off but he simply pressed down harder until I winced.

"You talk a big game," Makuta said softly, "but when push comes to shove you're like all of the others." He strode forward and loomed over Arc, his shadow swallowing us. "If I wanted to I would give you the same fate as the rest of those Apprentices . . . but I have a better use for you."

He gave a nod to Arc and slowly I he dragged me further and further towards the bubbling pool. I dug my nails into the stone, pushing back with my heels to halt my trek.

"What're you doing?" I bellowed, taking nervous glances to the approaching pit.

"I've never had much experience with energized protodermis," Makuta admitted, "but as I understand it performs miraculous changes. Some are good; some are bad. It all depends what Destiny has in store for you." He grinned a chilling, blood-curdling grin. "Let's see what yours is."

"No!" I struggled harder against Arc, but his strength surpassed mine. My limbs felt like jelly, every second I spent fighting only draining them more and more until they were not unlike rubber. I peered back into Arc's face to find that same stoic expression etched into his face.

A sinking feeling weighed down on my stomach as I continued to stare at him. Tears seared at the edges of my eyes and I squeezed them shut. We were nearly at the pool's edge, I heard the protodermis bubbling, anticipating my coming. I bit my lip hard as tears cascaded down my face. My fingers tangled themselves in the material of his thin shirt, using what was left of my strength to pull curl forward and pressed my forehead into his chest as I waited for the end.

Arc's hold shifted and took a firm grasp around my torso. With a mighty shove he tossed me up . . . and a force pushed me away from the pool. The collision with whatever hit me knocked away my breath and I landed with a heavy thud on the other side of the chamber, coughing. Powerful quakes erupted from the earth and Makuta yelped in surprise, rocks pelting off the metal of his armor.

"Cheryl!" Sebastian stared me straight in the eye. "Go! Run!"

Panting, I lifted up onto my hands and knees, staring just as hard at the small boy. "But . . ."

"No!" Sebastian barked. "I'm sick of hearing all of your excuses! For once in your life listen to someone beside yourself! Just get out of here!"

With a ferocious cry, he leaped forward and slammed a powerhouse fist of earth and soil into Arc, shattering his wall of ice. He forced Arc back step by step, bombarding him with multiple strikes. Leaping up into the air, Sebastian stomped his foot down hard and the fabric of the ground fell away into dust, leaving nothing but a yawning chasm. Arc dropped like a stone, collapsing into the pit. I yelped and stepped to grab him, but collapsed to the ground. My arms trembled and it was a struggle to even rise to my hands and knees. The ground beneath me shifted ever so slightly in gently rolling waves to ease me along the chamber.

"You need to get out of here," Sebastian muttered softly. "I know Toa aren't supposed to abandon each other . . . but I guess there are times where there is an exception."

Being eased away so carefully on a bed of earth was like being carried on a cloud. Drained of energy, my body became numb to what was around me; noise sounded distant and I could barely keep my eyes open. With as much strength as I could muster, I lifted my head and looked through bleary eyes at the receding form of Sebastian. He took one step back after another. The air around him crackled with flickers of emerald elemental energy, his tattered clothes and disheveled hair rustling in an invisible wind. Before him, Makuta towered, hissing and flexing his powerful armored hands. Beside the titan, Arc appeared as suddenly as a fleeting shadow.

My heart leaped into my throat. " . . . No," I moaned.

Sebastian let out another roaring cry and raised his hands, a tidal wave of earth and rubble racing towards the villainous pair. Makuta was unfazed as he raised a hand and shattered the attacks in one fell swoop. Rock and rubble rained down and Makuta clenched his fist before Sebastian had a chance to mount another strike. Sebastian gasped, suddenly going rigid. Arc seized the boy and restrained his hands behind his back, holding him steady.

Makuta took a couple of steps forward, approaching the boys. "You've been a nuisance for far too long," he confessed. "We had a simple deal: do as I asked and you could be free to return to your world and your ordinary life. However, given your performance, it seems you didn't want to leave badly enough."

From his other hand, Makuta revealed a wriggling shadow leech. It squirmed between his fingers, thirsting for fresh light. Sebastian resisted ever so slightly and Arc's grip only tightened. A wide grin split Makuta's mask. "You wish to stay here, then so you shall."

A breath caught in my chest and I couldn't breathe. Tears seared my eyes and I reached out a trembling hand towards Sebastian. "Stop . . ."

The shadow leech writhed in excitement, hissing and squealing as it drew closer. Sebastian tried to fight back against Arc, twisting every which way but his movements were restricted. His small frame trembled. His chest rose and fell swiftly and heavily. I thought I heard his frenzied heartbeat. The leech was inches from him. Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut.

My eyes widened. " . . . No . . . You can't . . ." My brain roared for my body to push aside all fatigue and help the Sebastian. Throw a rock, scream, beg do something to prolong this madness. My breathing hastened and the icy numbness within my body spread all over; I couldn't feel anything as the tips of my fingers buzzed with pins and needles. My vision grew even unstable, each shape melting into the next to form one giant blur. Each sound became stifled to a dull roar.

The leech attacked and Sebastian failed to muffle his scream.

"NO!" The last of my senses failed me and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Releasing a soft sigh, I rolled my head to the left and winced as a stream of bright sunlight greeted me. Retreating to the shade, I blinked to clear my eyes and found myself in a decently spacious hut. It was constructed solely of giant lily pads bound together with twine. Thick, wooden beams bent with the domed curve of the hut, their ends meeting in the middle of the ceiling to hold the building together. The room was sparsely furnished, save for a crude chair, the odd window or two, a roughly hewn table, and a large circular cutout with a flap over it that served as a door.<p>

I lied upon a cot that was three sizes too big for me, a light blanket of woven plant fibers draped over me. The scent of saltwater hung heavy in the air and a cool breeze floated through the gaps between the door flap.

I lifted a hand to my head and winced as my fingers brushed over a bruised spot on my forehead and pushed away a cool rag. Glancing at my hand, I noticed the fingers of both hands were wrapped all the way down to the joint and some type of sticky salve was smeared all the way up to my shoulders. The more I became aware of my injuries, the more every part of me began to throb.

"What happened?" I whispered, mesmerized by my injuries.

The flap peeled back suddenly, startling me. Gali stepped through, Kopaka at her heels. Excitement jumped in my chest and I sat up only to be forced back down by overwhelming soreness.

"Easy," Gali hushed. "Don't make any sudden movements, you've only begun to recover." She peeled away the moist wrapping on my forehead and replaced it with her hand. "Your fever has receded, but it'll take more time for your body to completely heal."

She formed a small sphere of pure water in the palm of her hand and held it up to my lips. Sitting up ever so carefully, I took small sips, feeling the cool liquid rush down my dry throat. Gali eased me back down and proceeded to check my hands.

Kopaka leaned against the back wall by the door. His expression was unreadable, arms crossed tightly over his chest. His shield and complete weapon were strapped across his back. He said nothing; blue eye fixed upon me.

"How'd I get here?" I asked softly. I glanced from him to Gali. "The last thing I remembered was chasing after Arc and –"

"You don't need to think on those things now," Gali interjected. Her warm amber eyes met mine. "You'll know everything soon, but you're not strong enough now. The most important thing for you is rest."

Carefully she peeled away the last of the bandages. Before I was able to get a proper look of my injuries, Gali took them in her hands and engulfed them in another sphere of water. It was cool and soothing, like diving into a pool on a summer's day. In amatter of minutes, the sphere dissipated into a fine mist and my fingers were good as new. Slowly I flexed them and Gali nodded in satisfaction.

"That's as muchas I can do for now," the Water Toa admitted. "As of now, try to rest. We'll come back and check on your progress later."

She moved towards the door, motioning for Kopaka to follow. The Ice Toa shook his head once. "You go on, I'd like to check her progress if it's all the same with you."

Gali hesitated a moment before letting a small sigh and nodded. "Very well. She's your apprentice after all." With a quick glance to me, she left.

"What happened?" I barked as soon as Gali was out of earshot. "Makuta and Arc had Sebastian. They were going to turn him and –" The words dried on my tongue as Kopaka held up a hand. He approached and stood beside the cot. His blue gaze pierced me through and I sank further into the cot.

Reaching for the only chair in the room, Kopaka dragged it over to my side and sat down heavily. He massaged the space between his eye and telescopic lense. "I'm not quite certain how it happened," he confessed in a soft tone. "Do you remember anything?"

My brow creased, a frown upon my lips. "A Rahi pushed me away from you all and into another branching chamber. Arc and Makuta ambushed me, and Arc dragged me to this pool of bubbling liquid . . . Proto-something? I don't know."

"Energized Protodermis," Kopaka confirmed. "A strange substance. All of us were exposed to it and became Toa Nuva. It granted us powers far greater than what they were. Sometimes, however, it can work in reverse and instead of creating it destroys."

"Makuta wanted to see which side of the coin I would end up on," I replied. "Arc was close to dropping me in when all of a sudden Sebastian came. He used his power to force me away from the pool and get me to safety. I watched him fight with Makuta and Arc, but . . . he didn't win. They captured him and Makuta retrieved a shadow leech."

"Shadow leech?" Kopaka asked suddenly.

"They're these weird slimy things," I explained. "Maybe about this big" – I held my hands about six inches apart – "and squirmed when someone came near them. Makuta had a tank of them. They latch on and drain the goodness out of you. He said they're what he uses to turn people into Ghosts."

"I can only assume he used one on you as well." Kopaka brushed his fingers over a strand of my hair. "Thank Mata Nui he didn't have a chance to complete the transformation . . . but it did take its toll. I have never seen you display such aggression and reckless display of power. It only proves there is no sense in chaos."

I thought back to Arc and how I pleaded with him, tried to get him to see reason. "You're not kidding. Anyway, Makuta nearly had the shadow leech on Sebastian . . . and then I blacked out. I don't know what happened after that."

"Are you certain?" Kopaka pressed. "Do you remember feeling anything during that time? Did you try to rescue Sebastian?"

"I wanted to," I confessed, "but I could hardly move. All of that fighting, the shadow leech . . . I guess it drained me. That's why I couldn't fight back when Arc almost put me in the protodermis. If Sebastian hadn't come, I don't know what would have happened." I met Kopaka's eyes. "Is he okay? Did Makuta turn him?"

The Ice Toa released a small sigh and glanced away a moment. " . . . Honestly, I do not know. After we had beaten back the Rahi, you and Sebastian were already gone. We searched everywhere we could, but found nothing until the entire chasm shook, but it wasn't from any bioquake. The air pulsed with so much energy. We thought we heard you screaming. It only lasted for a brief moment before it was gone. We followed where it came from and found you severely wounded and unconscious. There were major signs of destruction; the chamber was nearly desolated. However, of Arcangelo, Makuta and Sebastian . . . there was no sign. I can only assume the worst."

"But maybe he's still alive! Just because they weren't there doesn't mean something happened to them," I reasoned. I struggled to sit up, wincing. "Come on, if we hurry we can still catch them."

Kopaka placed a hand upon my shoulder, easing me back down. "I doubt we'd catch them now."

"Why? They can't have gone far. I've gotten some sleep and Gali took care of my injuries, well most of them. They already have a few hours' head start as it is. We need to go now."

Kopaka blinked. "A few hours? Cheryl, it's been two days. They could be anywhere by now."

My brows shot to my hairline. "What?"

"Yes, you've been out cold for two days. Gali has been monitoring your health carefully; you suffered great damage. We were beginning to worry you wouldn't wake up."

It was a struggle for me to fully grasp what he was saying. It didn't feel like I was asleep for two days, maybe a few hours at most. I didn't think something like this was possible. Sighing, I placed a hand over my eyes. "So what do we do now?" I asked in a small voice.

Kopaka shrugged, relieving himself of the weight his weapons put on his back. "I'm not certain," he admitted. "We can't pursue them; it's probably too late for Sebastian. All we can do now is keep you and Matthew safe from Makuta . . . He will come back for you both."

"Where is Matt? Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Kopaka assured. "He's with Tahu in Ta-Wahi, though we could hardly keep him away from here. He wanted nothing more than to make sure you were alright. Be sure that when he finds out you're awake, he'll be here."

I smirked and shook my head. "I'm sure he'll want nothing more than to give me a good lecture about how stupid I am." My face fell. "I nearly got us killed after all." My eyes met Kopaka's. " . . . I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen but . . . I just had to go after Arc . . . I needed to get him back, I couldn't leave him!" A lump the size of a baseball swelled in my throat and tears stung my eyes. "I shouldn't have done it! I shouldn't have been so selfish and as to put everyone in jeopardy and now Sebastian may be paying for it!"

"Enough!" Kopaka placed both hands upon my shoulders, turning me towards him. " . . . There's nothing I can do to ease your conscience. You're right. If you hadn't been so bull-headed none of this would have happened."

My stomach dropped as tears poured endlessly down my face. It was difficult to listen to what I already knew and made me feel even worse. I lowered my head. There was no way I could hold Kopaka's gaze after what I did. I held my breath as he forced us to meet gazes.

"However, if you hadn't then Sebastian may have never been recovered," The Ice Toa mentioned. "There's no telling what horrors Makuta exposed him to. Meeting you and Matthew, something changed in that boy to make him abandon Makuta's side . . . and that change was so great he sacrificed himself to save you."

"He said Makuta was going to take him home, if Sebastian did what he asked," I muttered. "He couldn't do it. Sebastian wasn't going to be blackmailed into doing something that was wrong."

"Yes . . . a true Toa. I only regret we hadn't got to him sooner." Kopaka sat back heavily in his seat, eye fixed upon the ground.

Silence fell between us with nothing but the soft lull of breaking waves and the gentle bob of the hut as it rode the tide.

Finally, Kopaka asked, "Was it worth it?" Our eyes met. "Was going after your brother worth everything that has happened?"

A pit weighed down upon my stomach and I had to turn away. There was only one answer and I wasn't sure if I had the nerve to say it, even though it ran laps in my mind. Gathering myself, I swallowed hard and murmured, " . . . I was so happy I was able to see him again. There was a small chance I thought I had gotten through to him, but . . . he still ended up treating me as an enemy instead of his family. That . . . thing I fought, it wasn't Arc. Makuta already claimed him, claimed Sebastian . . ." I reached down into my back pocket and fished out the slips of parchment. Taking a brief glance at them, I haded them to Kopaka and watched as his mask twisted to shock as he stared at the images. "He's claimed countless others, and nearly claimed me. Who knows if he has others on his agenda."

"Where did you find these?" Kopaka asked, holding them up for me to see. It was difficult to look at the kids' faces.

"We found them, Sebastian and me, while trying to find Arc. They were in a side chamber, along with dozens more pictures just like that. Makuta's been keeping tabs on Apprentices for years. He's especially paid close attention to me, Arc and Matt. I found files on all of us from when we were little to now. Sebastian suggested that maybe someone was spying on us . . ." I shook my head. "I don't know what's going on or why this is happening . . ."

"Nor do I," Kopaka replied, "but obviously Makuta has taken a special interest in the three of you, for what purpose I don't know." He turned the images over and gazed at them long and hard, the mechanism of his telescopic lens whirring every once in a while. It was a few beats before either of us spoke again.

"There were maps," I muttered. "In the same chamber that had these files, Makuta had carved other islands intot he walls. Mata Nui was one of them, and others I don't know the names of. Some of them had red Xs on them, like the ones marking the corners of those." I pointed to the pictures in Kopaka's hands. "Maybe he's conquered other places and turned more Toa and Apprentices into Ghosts, and he's just going through the list until everywhere is under his control!"

"I'd like to think it not possible," Kopaka admitted. His voice was grim, his expression even more so. "Alone, someone as powerful as him can do many things, but to conquer multiple islands . . ."

"But he's not alone. Sebastian said there many more just like him. They manufacture the Shadow Leeches. I don't know where they are, but I'm sure they're out there and that Sebastian wasn't making it up."

Kopaka started, eye widening a fraction of an inch before narrowing. "Excuse me for a moment." He stood, gathering his weapons and tucking the pictures away for later. "Remain here and rest. When you're healthy enough, I'll take you back with me to Ko-Wahi."

"What? What's wrong?" I asked. Shifting a little on the cot, I tried to swing my legs onto the floor but to no avail. I was simply too sore and opted for remaining on the cot.

"I simply need to look some things over," Kopaka replied. "Gali hasn't given you the status of full recovery. Do not worry; I'll come back for you when you're well enough. I promise."

"Kopaka." The Ice Toa ignored me as he disappeared beyond the flaps of the doorway. Frowning, I tried again to bring myself off the cot and follow him. Something I said clearly upset him and I had half a mind to find out what it was.

Taking a firm hold upon the edges of the cot, I braced my arms and forced them to push me up. An intense soreness overpowered my muscles and it became nearly impossible to hold myself up without whimpering. When my arms failed me, I plopped back down upon the cot and sighed, staring up at the ceiling. It would be another two times before I completely relinquished chasing after him.

Lying there, staring at the sunlight filtering through gaps in the leafy walls, I thought about all that had happened these past few days. I remembered the night Makuta chased me, bent on capturing me for himself before Kopaka had the chance to save me. I remembered how I so easily slipped in and out of my house, not bothering to leave some kind of message or note for my parents.

A feeling shot through my heart and I reached up towards my neck. Yes, the locket was still there. I fumbled with the oval ornament, working it a couple times before it finally opened. Through all this madness the picture remained intact inside. The smiling faces of both my parents gleamed back at me. Dad an arm around Mom's shoulder while he hoisted Arc up with the other. Arc was only five at the time, and smaller than most kids his age. Mom cradled me in her arms while I beamed a toothy grin at whoever took the photo. It was weird to think I was ever that small.

A lump swelled in my throat the more I stared and never before had the need to go back home become so great. Tears swelled in my eyes and slipped silently down my face. I closed the locket shut and held it close, placing a hand over my eyes as I bawled like a little kid. I wouldn't have cried if Kopaka was still here, but since I was alone it was okay.

"I'm sorry," I moaned.

I took in a raspy breath and pulled the thin blanket over me. Lying there alone, I cried for all of the things that had happened since arriving here. I cried for so readily turning my back on the world I had known, on my parents. I cried for Arc, knowing what had befallen him and I couldn't do anything to save him. I cried for my stubbornness, and not listening to Kopaka's and Matt's words that I couldn't change my destiny. I cried for Sebastian and how he had fallen into this wicked trap and how much he had risked to save me. I cried for all of the Apprentices that I hadn't known, for all their lives that Makuta and countless others like him had stolen. Then I cried for me. There was no telling how long I cried, but by the time I was through, I was already fast asleep.


	16. Epilogue

A weight pressed down on my shoulder, but not enough to hurt me. It shook me gently and I drifted from a drowsy sleep. Rubbing at my bleary eyes, I focused on the shape of Kopaka standing above me. His bright blue eye glowed in the darkness, his form barely outlined in a stream of silver. I groaned, stifling a yawn.

"What's up?" I asked, shifting to lie on my stomach. My arms and legs cracked as I moved from my fetal position. I must have been holding it a while.

"Get up," he commanded softly.

Kopaka held up a small knapsack and placed it beside the cot. Reaching towards it, I recognized it as the duffle bag I had brought with me. Unzipping it slightly, I rummaged through it.

"Everything's there," Kopaka confirmed. "I made sure nothing was missed. Now come." He moved back towards the flaps, waiting just outside and holding one of the flaps open for me. A stream of blue moonlight flooded in.

My mind was struggling to comprehend what was going on. Everything felt like it was a dream. With sluggish moves, I staggered out of bed. The soreness in my body had lessened, but it was still tough even accomplishing the simplest of tasks. I reached for my shoes beside the cot and slipped them on before standing, shouldering the duffle bag. With slow, careful steps I approached Kopaka and met him outside.

"Good," he nodded. He quickly took off down a pathway of leaves, his footsteps heavy and silent. The floating pathway bobbed with each step, but supported him nonetheless.

Stifling another yawn, I followed, wincing with each and every pace. Whatever hike Kopaka had in mind, I wanted no part of it. All I could think about was returning to the cot and having a good sleep. In the middle of the pathway I rubbed at my eyes, trying my hardest to stay awake.

"Where are we going, Kopaka?" I whined. "Why can't this wait 'til tomorrow?"

"It's urgent." Kopaka drew by my side, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Here." He looped one arm around my shoulders and the other beneath my knees, picking me up with ease. I held the duffle bag to my chest, eyes already half-closed. "Rest, I'll do the walking."

I was in no mood to argue. Not bothering to suppress another yawn, I shut my eyes and fell into a half-sleep. It was one of those states where you were barely dreaming but still conscious enough to recognize what was going on. The waves bubbled softly as they endlessly pulled in and away from the shore. No one else was around except for us, not even a Rahi. A loose breeze ruffled the strands of my hair and I took in the fresh scent of seawater. Kopaka made sure his steps were slow and even, not even so much as disturbing me.

The beachy landscape changed into the dripping canopy of the jungle. Soft birdcalls echoed throughout the trees. Slowly, I opened my eyes and stared around, watching patches of moonlight drift through the leaves. The ground shifted upward into a slow incline and peaking into a small ridge. Kopaka paused atop the rise and slowly set me down against the trunk of a massive tree. The foliage was tighter here, encircling us in a closed dome of leaves, flowers and vines.

I sat up, rubbing the remaining sleep from my eyes and stretched my arms above my head.

"You're awake?" Kopaka asked.

I nodded. "I coulnd't really get back to sleep. What're you doing?"

Kopaka sighed, glancing away. "I should have done this at the start. It was a terrible mistake to bring you here, especially after what happened to your brother."

My brow furrowed. "What're you saying?" When Kopaka produced the golden helmet of the Kanohi Olmak, the breath caught in my throat. "No."

"It needs to be done." Kopaka replaced it over his mask, the Olmak fusing over his face. His blue eye poked out from the helmet, the other was a blank gaping hole. "Come here."

In the back of my mind I was at a loss. Part of me deeply wanted to go back, it was all I had been talking about since I came here and discovered Arc. I already imagined being back at home with Mom and Dad, resuming my daily life as if all of this adventure had been nothing but a bad dream. Yet at the same time . . . I wanted to remain here. I didn't want to admit it, but I had somehow grown attached to Kopaka, the other Toa, even Matt. I didn't want to just leave!

"No." Wincing, I struggled to rise to my feet, only making it to my knees. "After all this time, why now?"

"After what you have revealed, it's been determined it's not safe for you to remain here any longer," Kopaka said heavily. "I not only think that, but so do the other Toa and the Turaga." He lowered his head. "Now I understand why the use of Apprentices has been discontinued."

"But . . . I'm not like the other Apprentices," I argued. "I didn't become a Ghost, I survived Makuta's kidnapping –"

"At the expense of you nearly turning and Sebastian's life," Kopaka growled. "No matter what spared you in the chamber, I don't want to risk your life again."

"And what about Matt? Does he get to stay here?"

"What happens to Matthew is none of your concern. Tahu, too, has been advised to take the same measures and return him home. Makuta already took a gamble with you and lost, what's to say he won't try to win with Matthew?"

Anger flared in my chest. "You already took that gamble by bringing me here! You should have known why Apprentices were no longer used, you even confessed yourself that they'd lost popularity. It was your selfishness that brought us here. You meticulously chose Arc for your own purposes. You deliberately stole him away from our family – from me! – and brought him here to face a titan." My hands clenched into fists and I pointed accusingly. "You're no better than Makuta!"

"You're right!" Kopaka barked, his shout overpowering my own. He glared hard, his one bright blue eye burning. "Is that what you want to hear, that you're right? I have already admitted my transgression to the Turaga, to myself – even to Mata Nui himself! The reason I brought you here, after Arcangelo's failure was becaue I knew you two were unique. There was something about you and your brother that made you special, even if I don't understand what it is yet. I knew if Arcangelo ever failed, you would succeed – and you did. Arcangelo may have been transforme into a Ghost, but you didn't. You somehow beat that darkness. It was never about you replacing me or developing your Toa powers. I brought you here because –"

He stopped short, jerking his head towards the east. He remained stalk still, staring into the silhouette of trees. A loose wind brushed through the glade, rustling the leaves to a quiet whisper.

"What're you staring at?" I asked, voice still harsh.

"Silence," Kopaka commanded. He reached for his Ice Blades and Shield, taking them both in hand. With careful steps he strode forward towards the edge of the dell, staring through the curtain of foliage. Uneasiness set within me and I, too, glanced around. Nothing stirred, nothing breathed. Even the wind had ceased to blow. Wetting my lips, I slowly crawled towards Kopaka but halted as something twisted around my ankle and jerked me back. I collapsed hard to the ground and dragged swiftly down the slope.

"Aaagghhh!" I threw my hands over my face as twigs, roots and leaves assaulted me, leaving knicks and bruises. Whatever had me by the ankle pulled me faster and faster down the slope, kicking up a trail of dirt and dust. A cloud of dirt swirled around me, staining my mouth with the taste of earth. The ground suddenly began to turn soft and damp, then spongy with pools of mud. The slope tapered out to solid ground and whatever had grabbed me pulled me into a marshy glade surrounded on all sides with sickly, droopy trees.

The wrapping around my ankle tightened so much that it hurt. Reaching out I pulled at its slick surface, realizing it was the thick twin of a root. No matter how hard I scratched at it, it wouldn't break and only continued constricting.

Heavy splashes disturbed the pools of watery mud, rowing louder the more it closed in. My heart thundered wildly against my chest and I struggled all the more to get free. A force like a gale wind knocked me back and I fell flat into the mud, a veil of shadow looming over me in ropy tendrils. I snapped my eyes shut.

" . . . Cheryl . . ."

I opened my eyes and the breath immediately caught in my throat. Looming over me was Sebastian, but not the Sebastian I had come to know. His skin had dulled to the chalky color of ashes. The sandy mop of his hair was the same shade inky black as the night around us. His eyes, once sparkling emeralds were now the smoldering rubies set deep within his face, betraying his evil intent. Shadow swirled around him in cold, misty spirals, threatening to swallow us both in a fog of dusk. And when I tried to speak, Sebastian grinned a vile, wicked grin. Sebastian had become a Ghost.

My mouth opened and closed like a fish as I stared into his crimson eyes. Pins and needles prickled my skin, numbing me to the core. Immense guilt gripped me like a poison and hot tears spilled shamelessly from my eyes. This couldn't be real, I thought. I must have been dreaming. Sebastian raised one of his hands. Something was squirming between his fingers. I think I heard hissing. I failed to move as he inched it close to my face – and a mighty, frigid blast overpowered both of us. Sebastian snarled and coiled away, dissipating like a fog on a hot summer's day, as splinters of solid ice pelleted him. Sebastian dissipated before they could land a solid blow, slinking further and further into the depths of the swamp.

Kopaka abruptly appeared by my side, taking both shoulders in his hands. "Are you alright?" His blue eye frantically scanned me while I dumbly stared back.

"It's my fault," I whispered. My lips trembled. "It's my fault. I did it."

"It isn't," Kopaka assured me in a harsh tone. "It's not your fault for being down here. You had nothing to do with this."

A shrill shriek pierced the swamp and both our hands flew to our ears. The staks of the drooping trees swayed violently as Sebastian barreled towards us at breakneck speed. His hands were clawed and out stretched, eyes no more thn pinpoints of red set deep within his face.

Kopaka pulled me close and threw up his arm, a shield of solid ice several feet thick encasing us. Sebastian collided hard with the blue structure, rocking it enough that a shower of flakes rained down upon us. He growled and crawled about the dome, scratching and tearing, desperate the get through.

Kopaka turned back to me, pulling back just enough to stare into my eyes. "For once, I cannot comply with destiny."

He raised a hand behind me and a chill wind blasted us from behind, a rush of noise clouding our ears. Sebastian howled louder, his efforts to get through increasing tenfold.

"You must live," he murmured. Scooping me into his arms, Kopaka made sure his grip on me was strong as he shuffled towards the swirling vortex of the portal.

My fingers gripped the hard ridges of Kopaka's armor and I squeezed my eyes shut. I fought to hold on for as long as possible, but there was no denying the force of the vortex, eagerly pulling me into its spiraling depths. Kopaka relinquished his hold on me with a mighty shove and I tumbled backwards through the gates of the portal, Kopaka's Olmak-clad mask vanishing from view as the vortex swallowed me whole and I once again fell down the rabbit hole.


End file.
